Guerrero celestial
by kenallo25
Summary: Gokú hizo un sacrificio al irse con Cell, explotando el planeta del Kaio del Norte creando un agujero dimensional transportando a un universo en donde héroes que pueden llegar su potencial, ¿qué pasará ahora que está con los heroes? ¿qué aventuras nos espera a Gokú?, eso lo veremos.
1. Chapter 1

Goku, El guerrero Celestial.

Notas del autor: esta se me ocurrió, estaba haciendo un fics Ranma/DBZ, pero no resultó, estaba viendo la película animada de Superman/Batman Apocalypse, me inspiré hacer este fics (que bueno que exista este sitio web), la historia empieza cuando termina la película, Superman presentando a Kara como Supergirl en la isla Paradise, hogar de la mujer maravilla. En DBZ, cuando Goku transporta a Cell al planeta de King Kai. No soy dueño de DBZ, pertenece a Akira Toriyama ni Batman/Superman que pertenece a DC.

Capítulo 1

-"jajaajajjajajajajajajajajaja…..jajajajajajajajaj"- Cell Semiperfecto, agrandado de forma exagerada, como una bomba, reía sádicamente mientras Gohan de Rodillas lamentando no destruir a Cell cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Goku con el ceño fruncido, miró a Cell y después volteó a ver a sus amigos y sonrió, los demás tenían una mirada perpleja, Krilin dijo:

-"Goku, ¿en qué estás pensando?"-

-"Hmp, por más que se me ocurrió, este es el único método de salvar a la Tierra y a todas las personas"- Dijo el Saiyajin transformado.

-"¿A qué te refieres Goku?- Dijo Piccoro. –"Pero Goku"- Dijo Mirai Trunks en shock.

Goku puso dos dedos en la frente y dijo:

-"Adiós, a todos"-

-¿Qué?- Vegeta dijo en Shock. –"Goku, ¿no estarás pensando…?"- krilin dijo, Fue cortado por Cell y dijo:

-"jajajajajajajajajaja, después de todo, la Tierra tuvo que sacrificarse en esta pelea"- Gohan seguía lamentándose por la oportunidad perdida. Goku hizo la transmisión instantánea y se apareció frente a Cell, Miró a un Gohan sorprendido, él dijo:

-"ja, peleaste muy bien, te felicito Gohan"-. –"Papá"- Gohan dijo sorprendido.

-"Por favor, Gohan, dile a tu madre que me disculpe, siempre hice las cosas a mi manera sin hacerle caso."- Dijo Goku, Gohan sabía que era un mensaje de despedida.

-"Cuídate mucho, Gohan"- sonrió a su hijo y se concentró llevar a Cell al planeta King-Kai del norte, Hizo la transmisión instantánea y despareció de la Tierra, Gohan corrió a detenerlo pero era tarde.

-"¡Papá!- Gritó Gohan, -"Goku"- Exclamó Krilin, los demás guerreros Z quedaron en estado de Shock.

Goku apareció en el planeta **King** kai del Norte, Cell explotó creando un agujero dimensional tragando a Goku evitando tomar toda la explosión dejándolo en la inconsciencia.

En el universo DC.

Goku (en su forma Base), apareció en el cielo azul despejado cayendo a toda velocidad, despertó justo cuando estaba a 10 metros de tocar suelo, Goku por instinto, cayó de pie flexionando sus rodillas para amortiguar el impacto de la caída dejando un cráter de 2 metros de profundidad por 3 metros de ancho, Goku no tuvo tiempo para pensar en donde estaba ya que fue rodeado por mujeres, vestidos con armaduras Griega, con espadas y lanzas, También vio a una mujer que llevaba una armadura de una sola pieza de color rojo que terminó en un interior de color azul oscuro con estrellas blancas, revelando una gran cantidad de piel, dejando sus piernas bien formadas completamente al descubierto. La placa de tórax en la parte superior de su armadura en forma estándar 'W' revelando una cantidad considerable de su amplio busto, sus brazos desnudos tenía dos pulseras de plata en cada antebrazo, también llevaba una tiara de oro en su cabeza con una estrella roja al medio, botas rojas hasta la rodilla, la mujer era un poco más alta que Goku, pelo negro hasta la cintura, piel bronceada, ojos azules, Atacó sin pensar hacia el saiyajin junto con los demás soldados, Goku al ver el ataque de las mujeres, empezó a esquivar cada huelga, pero siguió siendo rodeado, las mujeres atacaron al mismo tiempo, Goku no tuvo mucha opción y de inmediato extendió sus brazos de lado a lado con las piernas flexionadas y gritó:

-"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…."- provocando una corriente de aire a presión de 360 grados mandando lejos a las mujeres y destruyendo el lugar (lugar donde pelean las amazonas), Goku cayó de una rodilla con la vista baja, cansado ya que drenó lo último que le quedaba de energía (ya que la explosión de Cell provocó drenar su ki y al amortiguar su caída), respirando pesadamente vio a 4 personas, dos hombres y 2 mujeres, la primera mujer fue la que lo atacó primero, la segunda era una chica de piel blanca, cabello rubio suelto hasta la espalda, mediana estatura, ojos azules, lleva un traje azul en la parte superior con una S en el pecho, tenía su vientre desnudo con una falda de porrista de mismo color azul, revelando sus piernas bien formadas, con una capa roja y con botas rojas. El primer hombre era alto, musculoso, traje ajustado de color azul hasta los pies con interior rojo, también llevaba una capa roja en su espalda, botas rojas con la S marcada en su pecho, el otro hombre llevaba una máscara negra cubriendo su cabeza y tenía dos puntas, tenía su boca descubierta, tapando su cuerpo con su capa negra que llevaba hasta los pies, la mujer que lo atacó se acercó y apuntó su espada en el cuello del saiyajin y ella dijo:

-¿Quién eres, por qué atacaste a mi pueblo?"- Goku al ver que su vida estaba en manos de esas personas con trajes extraños, respondió:

-"Mi nombre es Son Goku, y no tenía la intención de atacar a tu pueblo, solo me defendí por instinto"- la mujer lo miró para ver si estaba mintiendo, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando fue interrumpido por el hombre vestido de azul.

-"Diana, tranquila, déjalo vivir, está exhausto y sé que apareció de la nada, solo se defendió"- El hombre de azul dijo, Diana alejó su arma de Goku, él sonrió hacia el hombre de azul y dijo:

-"Gracias"- terminó sus palabras y se desmayó, cayó pero fue interceptado por el hombre vestido de azul, él dijo:

-"Me lo llevaré a la fortaleza de la soledad para curarlo"- Diana se negó y dijo:

-"No, Clark tiene que quedarse aquí y ser juzgado por la destrucción que causó aquí"-

-"Mira, lo juzgarás después, pero darle una oportunidad de que se recupere y explique cómo llegó aquí"- Clark Dijo, tratando de calmar la tensión en la isla, Diana dijo:

-"Ok, pero con la condición de que se quede aquí, le daremos atención médica para que se recupere de sus heridas"- Superman asintió, junto con los demás héroes, llevaron al saiyajin dentro de la isla para ser atendido como corresponde.

-"Papá ayúdame"- Exclamó Gohan.

-"Gohan, yo sé que tú puedes vencer a Cell"- Goku apoyó a su hijo mientras Cell lanzó un Kamehameha y su hijo hizo lo mismo causando un choque de poderes, estaba apoyando a su hijo que no se rindiera y siguiera adelante.

-"Papá, no puedo más"- Dijo Gohan. –"Gohan no te rindas"- Dijo Goku, de repente se empezó a oscurecer su vista, Goku en su desesperación Gritó el nombre de su hijo y:

-"¡Gohan!"- despertó, jadeando, miró a todos lados, estaba en una cama, una habitación al estilo griego que nunca vio en su vida, sudando, respiró profundamente y se concentró para ver si había una firma de ki familiar, pero no sintió a nadie de sus amigos o los Guerreros Z, vio a una chica entrar, era la chica de traje azul de capa roja, ella dijo:

-"¿Cómo te sientes?"-

-"Mejor, pero tengo hambre"- Goku respondió con su sonrisa típica rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza, entraron tres personas más, los mismos que estaban en el momento anterior.

-"Quieren saber de dónde vengo, ¿verdad?"- los demás asintieron.

-"Bueno les diré mi historia pero con la condición que me digan sus nombres"- Goku concluyó.

-"Mi nombre es Mujer Maravilla"- la mujer dijo.

-"Soy Supergirl"- la chica de traje azul dijo.

-"Superman"- el hombre de traje azul dijo.

-"Batman"- con su voz Gruñón dijo.

-"Bueno, antes de contar mi historia quisiera darles las gracias por atenderme aquí y perdonarme la vida, lo siento por lo anterior, Mujer Maravilla"- Goku dijo inclinándose en señal de disculpa, Diana aceptó su disculpa y le dijo que contara su historia.

-"Como me presenté anteriormente, mi nombre es Son Goku, no soy de este universo, ya que no siento la presencia de mis amigos ni de mi hijo"- dijo sin rodeos causando un suspiro de decepción por parte de Supergirl al oír que tenía un hijo, los tres no se sorprendieron mucho ya que sabían que no era de este mundo ni de su universo, su pelo de punta desafiaba la gravedad, su cara y su cuerpo indicaba que no era de este lugar y que también cayó del cielo.

-"Continuando con mi historia, pertenezco a una raza de guerreros llamado los saiyajin, de un planeta llamado Vegeta, nosotros nacimos para la batalla, mi raza era despiadadas, destruían planetas y conquistaban para venderlos a comerciante planetarios"- Los presentes se sorprendieron ante los dichos de Goku, disgustados por la raza de Goku, agradecieron de que no eran de este mundo, Goku siguió y dijo:

-"Los saiyajin, liderado por el rey Vegeta hizo convenio con un tirano llamado Freezer para conquistar o destruir planetas para dicho tirano. Había una leyenda entre los saiyajin que cada mil años nacía un guerrero que lo llamaban "El súper saiyajin" cuyo guerrero tenia poderes sorprendente, Freezer se enteró de la leyenda y también temía que los saiyajin se rebelaran contra él ,ya que después de cada pelea, los saiyajin se volvían más fuertes, así que decidió destruir el planeta Vegeta junto con los saiyajin, mi padre Bardock, trató de vencer a Freezer pero fue en vano, el planeta fue destruido por Freezer, antes de que el planeta fuese destruido, me enviaron al planeta Tierra cuando era un bebé para destruir toda forma de vida. Fui encontrado por mi abuelo Son Gohan, al principio era agresivo, pero un día caí a un barranco y me golpeé fuerte en mi cabeza, cambiando mi carácter agresivo a uno bueno y puro"- Goku continuó su historia, relatando su aventura con Bulma, el relato de las esferas del Dragón, el entrenamiento con el maestro Roshi, la pelea con el rey demonio Piccolo Daimaho, el entrenamiento con Kami, la pelea con Chichi en el torneo de artes marciales y la promesa de casarse con ella, causando la risa de Diana y Supergirl, Superman y Batman se sorprendieron por ese matrimonio de Goku, una vez que se calmaron, Goku continuó con la lucha a muerte con Piccolo JR y su triunfo en esa batalla, relató la vida con su esposa y el nacimiento de su hijo Gohan, al aparición de Radizt, su hermano, él y Piccolo lucharon contra su hermano, relató su muerte y el entrenamiento con King kai en el otro mundo, su resurrección por parte de las esferas del Dragón, la pelea con Vegeta y Nappa, dos saiyajin sobrevivientes hasta la pelea con Freezer en el planeta Namek.

-"Wow, que vida interesante tuviste, así que, ¿peleaste con ese tal Freezer?"- Diana dijo, Goku asintió y dijo:

-"Si, tuve que entrenar duro para pelear en Namek, recuerdo que fui herido gravemente por Vegeta ya que el Capitán Ginyu hizo una técnica de intercambio de cuerpo, usó mi cuerpo para pelear, pero volví a mi estado normal cuando lancé una rana en él. Me llevaron a una cámara de recuperación para sanar de mis heridas, una vez que me curé, sentí un impulso de poder alto, es un rasgos de los saiyajin que después de cada batalla se vuelve más fuertes, recibí un impulso de 33 veces más fuerte que antes, me dirigí directo a la batalla con Freezer, Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyajin muerto por el tirano que se transformó en su última forma, aunque me volví 33 veces más poderoso, no era rival contra Freezer, luché con todas mis fuerzas para vencerlo, Freezer decidió destruir el Planeta Namek, entonces yo reuní energía del planeta Namek, sus soles y los alrededores del planeta para crear la Genkidama (la bomba de espíritu), una técnica enseñada por King kai, cuando reuní esa energía, lo lancé hacia él, me cubrí y después me reuní con Piccoro, Gohan y Krilin, pero pasó lo que tenía que ocurrir, Freezer sobrevivió a la bola gigantesca que le lancé, estaba en Shock, Freezer lanzó un rayo de energía hacia mí, Piccoro me empujó y recibió el impacto en su pecho, luego vino Krilin, lo levantó hacia el cielo y lo hizo explotar, yo en mi ira, recibí un impulso de poder, fue tanto mi enojo, que quería matar a Freezer, mi aura se volvió dorada, mi pelo se levantó hacia arriba, cambió de negro a dorado, mis pupilas cambiaron de negro a verdeazulado, me transformé en lo que Freezer temía, me convertí en el Súper saiyajin"- Goku paró un rato, miró a los presentes, estaban sorprendidos por lo que pasó Goku, esa pelea con Freezer fue duro y a muerte.

Goku continuó con su relato de la pelea con Freezer, la máxima transformación de éste último, la derrota de Freezer y la explosión de Namek causado por él. Siguió con su relato en un planeta llamado Yadrat, aprendió la técnica de la transmisión instantánea, su llegada a la Tierra, el encuentro con Trunks que venía del futuro, le dijo la advertencia de los androides y sus enfermedad del corazón (un virus), le dio la medicina, pasaron los 3 años, llegaron los androides, su enfermedad, su recuperación y el entrenamiento con Gohan en la Habitación del tiempo en que un día en la Tierra era igual un año en la habitación del tiempo, relató lo de Cell y la absorción de los androides 17 y 18 para ser perfecto, el torneo que hizo, su pelea con él, luego su hijo Gohan, que al principio tenía problemas para pelear con Cell, su transformación a SSj 2, la derrota de Cell, y su transformación a Bomba para explotar la Tierra. Relató su sacrificio que hizo para salvar la Tierra, la explosión causando un agujero dimensional, y la llegada a este mundo paralelo.

-"Y así es como llegué aquí, el resto ya lo sabes"- Goku terminó, Superman al oír la historia de Goku, habló con él y dijo:

-"Goku, si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo y Kara en nuestra granja con mi madre"- Goku sonrió y agradeció a Hombre de acero por su amabilidad, él le devolvió el gesto y Superman dijo que lo llamara Clark.

-"Mujer Maravilla, lo siento tanto si causé tantos problemas para usted y su pueblo, quisiera compensarlo"- Goku dijo, Diana aceptó su disculpa, pero se le ocurrió una idea y ella dijo:

-"Si, pero con la condición de que seas mi compañero de entrenamiento, ya quisiera ver el Súper saiyajin que mencionas y por favor llámame Diana"- Goku asintió y aceptó ser su compañero de entrenamiento, oyeron un gruñido fuerte por cortesía del estómago de Goku, él se sonrojó de vergüenza, Diana Sonrió y dijo:

-"Pareces que tienes hambre, ven te daré algo de comer"- A Goku se les brillaron los ojos a Diana y agradeció por su hospitalidad, al rato después, las amazonas y los héroes que estaban ahí, se sorprendieron del hábito alimenticio de Goku, vieron de primera mano cómo devoró 20 piezas de pescados , 10 piezas de Pollo, arroz y cerdo en 5 minutos, Diana no le gustó ese hábito de Goku ni siquiera a Kara, se alejaron hasta que terminó de comer, Goku sonrió feliz agradeciendo a Diana que estaba de vuelta y que iba a ayudar en todo lo posible, ya sea en entrenamiento o misiones, cualquier cosa, los demás asintieron, Batman dijo:

-"Goku, debo hacerte algunos exámenes de ADN, para aprender su fisiología y también para registrarse como civil en este mundo"- Goku asintió.

El tiempo pasó volando hasta que anocheció en la isla, Goku quedó maravillado por el lugar, coordinó con Diana para entrenar con ella y con bruce Wayne para examinarlo y darle una identificación, se despidieron, Goku, Kara y Kal- El se fueron a la fortaleza de la soledad para descansar y al siguiente día reunirse con Batman.

AL Día siguiente.

Goku despertó en una habitación dada por Superman en su fortaleza de la soledad, todavía llevaba su Gi todo andrajoso después de la pelea con Cell, se acercó a la sala central, pero fue interceptado por un perro blanco con capa, Goku lo miró, el perro estaba gruñendo, entonces él sonrió, se arrodilló y extendió su mano, el perro estuvo oliendo su mano y lo lengüeteó, Goku con su otra mano acarició su cabeza, el perro se animó y con su gran fuerza, se lanzó a Goku, sorprendido con su gran fuerza, empezó a frotar su cara sonriendo, el perro ladró de alegría al encontrar un nuevo amigo, empezaron a Jugar, Goku vio su collar, era la marca S que Superman llevaba en su pecho. Cuando terminó de jugar con el perro, fue hacia donde la central, ahí estaba Superman con Batman charlando entre ellos, Goku les saludó, Clark devolvió el gesto junto con Batman, el hombre de acero dijo:

-"Buenos Días, Goku"-

-"Buenos días Clark, Bruce"- Dijo el saiyajin puro, Batman lo saludó y dijo:

-"Son Goku, vamos a mi base para hacer lo que te dije ayer"-

-"Pero me muero de hambre"- dijo Goku frotando su estómago, Batman negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-"Te daré todo lo que quieras comer, porque será un largo día"- A Goku se iluminaron los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

-"Hey, Clark, tienes un perro muy fuerte"- El hombre de acero quedó sorprendido, él dijo:

-"te refieres un perro blanco con capa, ¿verdad?"- Goku asintió.

-"así que jugaste con Krypto, me sorprende, porque ese perro no es muy amigable con cualquier persona, a Kara, casi lo ataca la primera vez que lo vio"- Dijo Superman, después se fueron a la Mansión de Batman.

Al rato después.

Después de que Goku desayunó, fue a la base de Batman con Superman, al principio Goku se negó a sacar sangre de su cuerpo por el miedo a las agujas, causando la risa de los héroes, pero cedió, también Batman le dio dinero suficiente para comprar ropa y gi de entrenamiento. El día pasó normal, hasta que Goku se acordó de un regalo de un cierto científico de pelo azul, pero se descompuso, se acercó a Batman y dijo:

-"Oye, Batman, ya que sabes de tecnología y esas cosas, ¿podrías ver esto?"- Sacó un bolso pequeño que llevaba una Cápsula, Batman y Superman miraron con curiosidad lo que Goku iba hacer, el saiyajin apretó el botón de la cápsula y lo lanzó al patio de la mansión Wayne (ya habían salido de la bat cueva) causando una explosión, creando humo blanco alrededor del lugar, el humo se desvaneció, el lugar donde estaba la cápsula antes, ahora una nave espacial gigante, forma circular, blanco con negro (véase saga freezer, Goku entrenando mientras viajaba al planeta Namek), los dos héroes masculinos que vieron lo que Goku traía, se sorprendieron a mas no poder, Goku pidió que entrara a la nave, lo hicieron. Dentro de la nave, Goku dijo:

-"Esta es una nave que me regaló mi mejor amiga Bulma antes de la pelea con Cell, pero tengo un problema, se descompuso la cámara de gravedad a causa de un descuido en mi entrenamiento"- Batman y Superman miraron el interior de la nave, Superman dijo:

-"Goku, ¿a qué te refieres con cámara de gravedad?"-

-"Bueno, este lugar aumenta la gravedad de la Tierra"- Goku dijo en forma simple.

-"Goku, ¿Cuánto es lo máximo de gravedad que tiene esta sala?"- Batman preguntó, aumentando su curiosidad de esta máquina.

-"mmmmmm, lo que me dijo Bulma. Tenía un máximo de dos mil veces la gravedad de la Tierra, pero yo he llegado a 350X veces antes de que se descompuso"- Goku dijo en forma natural como si fuera cosa de rutina, los héroes más se sorprendieron por la fuerza de Goku y su disciplina en el arte, Batman habló y dijo:

-"Tendré que revisarla y arreglar la nave"- Goku asintió y dijo:

-"Gracias, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para arreglar esto"-

-"Bueno Goku es hora de marcharnos, Kara nos está esperando en el centro comercial, nos vemos más tarde Bruce"- Clark Kent se despidió de Batman y se marchó con Goku hacia donde Kara estaba esperando.

En el centro comercial.

Goku, vestido con ropa que le prestó Clark, Camiseta blanca con pantalones de color café oscuro, Clark kent con su típico traje de trabajo con sus anteojos incluido, Kara vestido con camiseta blanca semi- ajustada, pantalones vaqueros azul y zapatillas normales blanca. Kara tomó a Goku de su brazo y se fueron de compra causando un suspiro del hombre de acero vestido de civil, compraron de todo para el saiyajin incluyendo Gi de entrenamiento y entre otras cosas, varias chicas miraban a Goku, sonrojándose cuando exponía su torso bien cincelados causando celos en Supergirl, Goku siendo Goku ajeno a todas las miradas que las chicas le estaban dando.

UNA SEMANA DESPUES.

Goku se hizo muy amigo de Superman ya que compartían similitudes en cuanto a sus orígenes, con Batman, ayudaba en todo lo que podía en cuanto a información e incluso Batman tuvo la cortesía de arreglar su cámara de gravedad, no solo lo arregló sino que lo adaptó y creó una propia para su base. Cuando Clark presentó a Goku en la familia Kent, Martha kent de inmediato se encariñó de forma rápida con el saiyajin, ayudó mucho en la granja ya que sabía técnica de agricultura que le enseñó el maestro Roshi cuando era niño, con kara era una relación de amistad al igual que Superman, pero Kara le gustaría algo más que una amistad, pero ella sabía que no debía presionar al saiyajin para esto ya que es muy denso a la hora de los sentimientos, así que decidió ser muy buenos amigos, por ahora , con Diana, Goku se llevó muy bien con ella ya que compartían los mismos sentimientos de lucha, los ideales de proteger a los demás sin nada a cambio, eso a Diana le gustó ese rasgo de Goku, también lo que le llamó su atención fue la pureza del corazón de Goku, su forma de actuar, su gesto y su sonrisa que hacia sonreír a todo el mundo, Diana le gustó estar con Goku, entrenando con él junto con Kara y Kal, a veces entrenaba con él en la cámara de gravedad y vio cómo se convirtió en SSJ, los héroes presente, las amazonas miraron sorprendido el poder que transmitía, todo ser vivo (animales) alrededor de Goku sentía el poder del SSJ, su aura dorada alrededor de él, su cabello levitando hacia arriba cambiando de negro a dorado, sus músculos más definidos, su piel blanca y sus ojos, de negro ónix a verde azulado, Goku pidió a Diana que estuviera lista para el entrenamiento, ambos en posición de combate en la zona de lucha en la isla paraíso, intercambiaron golpes, Diana era rápido en la lucha pero no tan rápido como Goku. Que esquivaba cada huelga de la princesa amazona, Goku decidió cambiar a la ofensiva y esta vez Diana estaba defendiéndose de los golpes del saiyajin con su arte de Kame, era tan preciso los golpes que era lo suficiente para noquear a Diana, terminaron la lucha y Goku empezó a sentir una presencia muy familiar y quedó en Shock por lo que presenció, Superman al ver su preocupación, le habló.

-"Goku, ¿qué pasa?"-

-"No puede ser, siento el Ki de un enemigo de mi mundo"- Dijo seriamente el saiyajin.

"¿A qué te refieres…?"- Diana dijo pero fue cortado por un comunicador.

-"Diana aquí Batman, los demás deben venir a metrópolis, ahora"- los héroes asintieron y Goku pidió que tocaran su hombro, Kara de inmediato tocó su hombro junto con Diana, Superman sostuvo la mano de su prima de Kriptón, Goku con sus dos dedos en la frente, hizo la transmisión instantánea y se dirigió al lugar de los hechos, la ciudad era un caos, edificios derrumbados, gente corriendo en todos lados, la fuerza aérea lanzaron misiles hacia el objetivo pero fueron destruido en el acto, el individuo responsable era nada menos que Cell, en estado de súper perfecto, su aura dorada con chispas alrededor de él miró a su enemigo más odiado de la Red Ribbon, él sonrió y dijo:

-"Goku, al fin nos encontramos, ¿listo para nuestra última lucha?"-

-"No dejaré que sigas causando problemas"- con un grito de guerra, Goku cargó con todo hacia el monstruo perfecto.

Goku, Superman, Wonder Woman y Supergirl, pelearon contra Cell Súper perfecto, primero Superman usó su súper puño junto con su velocidad para golpear a Cell, pero este último, lo inteligente que es, contrarrestó su ataque, lanzando una bola de energía hacia el Hombre de acero y voló lejos, cayendo en el suelo, Goku, tratando de dar un golpe con la máxima fuerza y velocidad, pero Cell era mucho más rápido que en la pelea con Gohan, Goku sabía que no era rival para el androide perfecto, Diana y Kara trataron de darle un golpe, pero no funcionó, Goku se unió a ellos, Diana lanzó su lazo de la verdad y cayó en la muñeca de Cell, esté lo tomó y mandó a volar a Diana lejos, cayendo a un edificio vacío enterrada en los escombros, Kara lanzó su visión de calor a Cell, éste lo choca en sus manos y mandó una ráfaga de Ki en la cara de Supergirl, volando y cayendo en el suelo duro de metrópolis, ahora quedaba Goku y Cell. Goku al ver la superioridad de Cell, se acordó de una técnica que le enseñó King Kai en el otro mundo y lo probó en su entrenamiento antes del torneo de Cell, todavía en el estado de ssj1, se puso en una postura de Batalla y gritó:

-"SUPER KAIOKEN"- su aura brilló rojo y todo su cuerpo se tensó de tan gran poder combinado a la de un ssj1, dejando perplejo a Cell, Goku aprovechó el momento atacó de inmediato a Cell volando a la velocidad de luz, golpeando en toda la cara al monstruo perfecto mandándolo hacia el cielo, Goku desapareció y apareció detrás de Cell, lanzó una patada en toda la cara, Cell frustrado, no podía acertar un golpe ya que era muy rápido, Goku viendo que su energía se drena a causa de la técnica, era mucho poder que hacía doler su cuerpo, mientras golpeaba a cell como si fuera una pelota de voleyball, Gritó, "Kame…. Hameeeee… Haaaaaaaaaa", lanzó una gran viga de energía hacia el monstruo desintegrándolo, Goku ya cansado iba cayendo hacia el suelo y fue interceptado por su amigo Superman que lo bajó suavemente hacia el suelo, Diana Y Kara sonrieron ante la hazaña de Goku de vencer al monstruo, Batman sorprendido por la pelea que dio Goku, que no fue capaz de ver a Goku ya que su velocidad fue MFTL (masivamente más rápido que la luz), lo único que vio fueron destello rojos al golpear a cell y el kamehameha, Goku todavía en su estado de SSj 1, fue felicitado por los héroes, cuando estaba a punto de hablar vio un destello de luz dorada dirigido a él, pero Superman corrió a Goku y recibió el impacto traspasando su hombro, kal-El cayó al suelo herido, Goku en Shock y vio a Cell regenerado como si nada le hubiese pasado, luego cuando iba decir algo a Cell, éste lanzó otro rayo de Ki hacia él, Diana lo empujo y con sus brazales de acero cruzados en X en su pecho, recibió todo el impacto, no afectó a sus brazales pero si le afectó la explosión, cayendo magullada y mal herida, Goku con sus ojos abierto en Shock, sintió ira por lo que Cell ha hecho, frustración, odio hacia Cell, no era la primera vez que pasó, ya que recordó lo que hizo Freezer a Piccoro y Krilin en Namek, una vez prometió proteger a sus nuevos amigos, Superman que le dio un hogar, Diana por ser su compañera de entrenamiento (posible interés amoroso), Kara su primer amiga después de Diana (Otro posible interés amoroso), Batman, que poco a poco iba ganando su confianza, entonces sintió un impulso, su ira, odio hacia Cell no tenía limites que estaba sonriendo sádicamente, entonces pasó.

."HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"- Su grito fue tan fuerte, que su poder estalló a causa de la ira, causando un terremoto en Metrópolis y en gran parte del mundo, su aura Dorada estalló, el suelo inestable, causando corrientes de aire alrededor de Goku, Cell quedó en Shock, por segunda vez vio que otro saiyajin superó sus límites, lo que vio fue a Goku, enojado, su cabello subió más alto y de punta, dejando un mechón en la frente (como Superman pero más largo), sus músculos se tonificaron más ya que su gi superior estaba hecho pedazo dejando su pecho desnudo cincelado, su piel más blanca y su aura dorada aun llameante juntos con rayos alrededor de su cuerpo, miró a Cell, sin pensarlo atacó a una velocidad que dejó al kaioken con ssj1 a la vergüenza, lanzó un puñetazo en el estómago de Cell haciendo botar saliva y sangre morada de su boca, ni siquiera parpadeó cuando el saiyajin lanzó una patada voladora en la cara, volando lejos, Goku apareció detrás de Cell y éste esquivó el ataque de Goku y lanzó un potente puñetazo en la cara del saiyajin que estaba volteado hacia la derecha, Goku lo miró como si no le pasó nada, Cell quedó en Shock, aun con su poder súper perfecto, él retrocedió y puso sus manos de frente y gritó: "TAIYOKEN", una gran luz cegadora, hizo cubrir sus ojos a los héroes a excepción de Superman y Supergirl (ya saben el por qué) pero ellos todavía estaban recuperándose, cuando pudieron fijar su vista , Goku vio a Cell en el cielo con una posición para hacer el Kamehameha, Cell con su aura dorada, se rió y dijo:

-"Ya me cansé de este planeta, tengo suficiente Ki acumulado para destruir la Tierra junto con el sistema solar y no quedará nada más que polvo estelar"- Los héroes y la gente que estaba presenciando esta pelea quedaron en Shock, Goku ni se inmutó, sabía que Cell estaba acumulando su Ki en el kamehameha, Goku con la misma posición, preparó su kamehameha, era ahora o nunca, sabía muy bien que si fallaba, el sistema solar se ha ido, acumuló poder en su kamehameha, Cell sonrió, Superman al ver esta batalla (que se recuperó gracias al sol con el taiyoken), decidió evacuar a todos, los héroes hicieron lo mismo, Diana y Kara preocupado por Goku, y en sus mentes deseó que ganara esta pelea, y no creían que Cell tuviera tanto poder destructivo, entonces al ir lejos y evacuando, oyeron el grito del kamehameha y el choque de energía, creando una bola azul que cubre la cuarta parte de metrópolis.

Goku y Cell no frenaban con sus energías, en el choque de kamehameha, agrandando cada vez más la bola de energía, ya cubriendo casi la mitad de metrópolis, Goku estaba frenando un poco ya que había gente en la ciudad, en su mente y accidentalmente creando un vínculo en Kara y Diana, este pidió que evacuaran a toda la gente posible lejos de la ciudad, las chicas oyeron el comentario telepático de Goku, ellas asintieron junto con Superman que decidió darle provecho a la velocidad de desplazamiento junto con Kara. Evacuaron en menos de 5 minutos ya al 90 por ciento de la gente de metrópolis, Diana y Bruce evacuaron a los cercanos de ellos, sintieron el viento alterar violentamente, terremotos y tsunamis en todo el mundo, y esto fue causado por dos choques de kamehameha, no podían creer el poder destructivo que estaban causando los dos personajes de otro universo, su poder excedía al de ellos, Diana juró a sus dioses, que ese poder dejaba a la vergüenza el poder de los dioses olímpicos.

Cuando Goku oyó comunicarse telepáticamente con Diana y Kara que la ciudad estaba evacuada, decidió terminar con la batalla y gritó:

-"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….."- aumentó su poder y ganó la pulseada a Cell que quedó incrédulo, su poder se contrarrestó y se envió hacia él, Cell estaba desintegrándose, cada célula de su cuerpo despareció con el poder de Goku, enviando el kamehameha hacia el cielo desapareciendo junto con cell, Goku sabía que Ganó esa batalla, ya no siente el Ki de Cell, sabía que se transformó en SSj2, su triunfo tuvo un precio bien alto, edificios en mal estado, pero la gente fue evacuada, miró a los héroes y la gente que estaba siendo testigo de la batalla, Goku volvió a su estado normal, su adrenalina bajó y sintió el dolor en todo su cuerpo y cayó al suelo de espalda, cansado, sonriendo, Diana y Kara ayudaron a Goku, la amazona puso la cabeza de Goku en su regazo, sonriendo ya que ganaron la pelea, Kara apretó su mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla al saiyajin, Superman que tenía en sus brazos a Lois Lane y Batman sonriendo, ya que solamente había daños materiales y gente heridas pero ninguna baja humana, al parecer deberán hacer una gran reconstrucción, será lento pero seguro.

A la gente no le importó la destrucción de la ciudad lo que importó fue que la Tierra se salvó gracias al guerrero dorado que sacudió el mundo con su poder, para unos pocos, una amenaza, otros un ángel, otros un hombre enviado para ser su salvador, otros un hombre al que tienen que respetar, para que más adelante lo conocieran como "El guerrero celestial".

FIN DEL CAPITULO UNO.

Casi un mes haciendo esto, así que me gustó la peli de Batman y Supes, así que Goku no será parte en la fundación de la liga, no solamente se reunirán los 7 primeros se incluirá a a Supergirl a los miembros fundadores, Goku tendrá un discípulo que me interesó a mí y ahora es uno de mis personajes favoritos del universo DC, esto será romance a largo plazo ya que Goku empezará a buscar un método de volver a casa, por si acaso Cell y Goku quedaron atrapados en el universo Dc por lo de Gohan vs Cell súper perfecto nunca pasó, esto será un GokuxDianaxKara?, al igual que supesxlois, y eso sería.

PD: esto lo hice el año pasado y ni lo pienso traducir, solamente traduciré la rebelion de los dioses saiyajin.


	2. Chapter 2

Notas del autor: continuaré la historia por el título guerrero celestial y pucha que tengo material para este fics, Superman superará los límites como lo hacía en new 52, pero a diferencia que este fic será que nuestros héroes vivirán lo de majim buu, eso va inspirado en un fics que leí hace mucho tiempo, pero con un toque de romance.

No soy dueño ni de DB, DBZ ni DBS que son del maestro Toriyama y Toei animation ni Batman, Superman, wonder woman, Kara ni Artemis, Val armorr ni algún héroe o heroína que se me escapa, pertenece a Dc Comics y Warner Bros.

Capítulo Dos: el método para llegar a mi mundo, problemas de sentimientos y algo más.

Ha pasado dos semana desde la pelea con Cell, la ciudad de Metrópolis en Construcción, nuestro saiyajin estaba en el entrenamiento más difícil de su vida, el estudio, estaba estudiando algunas materias para poder tener la licencia de secundaria y poder estar trabajando en el anonimato por cortesía de Kara y Clark kent, diciendo que el entrenamiento no lo es todo, también en la parte mental y social, si ponía un punto de equilibrio podría llegar a mostrar su máximo potencial como guerrero y persona, cosa que Gokú se acordó de los consejos de Kaio sama y de su esposa Milk, Asintió y se puso a estudiar en su nueva rutina que era comer, entrenar, ayudar en la granja de la tía Martha Kent, entrenar, estudiar, comer, pasar tiempo con las chicas Diana y Kara tanto en misiones y en la vida social.

Ese mismo día en una granja muy alejada de los kent, en Smallvile.

-"huuuuuuuu, qué rica la comida"- exclamó Gokú con una sonrisa después de comer su almuerzo por cortesía de una cierta madre adoptiva de Superman y financiado por el mismo Gokú que trajo dinero para aportar en el hogar, le preguntaron como lo hizo, a lo que respondió que ayudó a un anciano en la cosecha estando vestido con un pantalón tipo militar color gris, chaqueta del mismo color que el pantalón y una camiseta con tirante sin manga color negro, botas negras como también como en la venta de ella misma en los alrededores de Metrópolis ya que estaba en reconstrucción la mitad de esa misma ciudad, el anciano de nombre Patrick Orson, una persona de piel clara, de 66 años de edad pelo blanco y traje de granjero, de estatura alta, contextura delgada, agradeció mucho a Gokú y le dio el 30 por cientos de las ganancias una sukulenta suma para poder ayudar a su tia Martha en lo que da del mes para su comida, Clark quedó feliz y vio que Gokú no es una carga para los demás y Kara para qué decir, estaba desarrollando sentimientos por el saiyajin a pesar de ser mayor que él, ya que era de la misma edad de Clark (Tipo Goku y Bulma en lo que respecta a la edad) y sabía muy bien que no debía tener ese tipo de sentimiento ya que estaba casado, pero con una ligera esperanza porque se acordó de la historia del saiyajin, Martha Kent vio a su sobrino adoptivo como si fuera el mismo Clark, ella sonrió cálidamente y llenó otro vacío desde que su esposo dejó la vida y su vida comenzó a ser más activa, la nueva amiga de Gokú y actual amiga de Clark, Lana se divertía de las travesuras del saiyajin ya que siempre era regañado por Martha y la prima de Clark, siempre hablaba con ella como amigos. Ahora en el lugar de trabajo, vemos a el dueño de la granja y su empleado preferido, Gokú haciendo las labores de trabajo y la siembra de verduras para la temporada ya que aprovechaban el verano para hacer eso, para hacerlo de una forma disimulada ya que el señor Orson ya sabía que su empleado tenía una fuerza sobrenatural pero lo que no sabía era que él era el Guerrero Celestial, empezaron usando tractores y esas cosas para poder sembrar cuando había gente para hacer compras en la granja y cuando no había nadie, el saiyajin usaba su velocidad para sembrar de una forma rápida y eficiente sembrando de todo tipo de semillas por el lugar que era muy amplio, una vez en el almuerzo, en el presente Patrick habló con Gokú y dijo:

-"Oye Gokú, gracias por sacar a Flote mi familia, mi hija y mi nieta están muy agradecidas de ti también"- El saiyajin se rascó la parte detrás de su cabeza y respondió:

-"De nada, Patrick-San, estoy aquí para ayudar"- el anciano asintió y vio un auto deportivo acercándose al hogar de la granja, Gokú y el anciano estaban mirando desde el Quincho de la Granja (Busquen por Google), el saiyajin sabía muy bien quien era y sonrió, el auto se detuvo a metros de ellos, se abrió la puerta revelando a un hermosa mujer alta, cuerpo bien proporcionado, piel bronceada, vestida de ejecutiva y con unos anteojos transparente revelando sus ojos azules y su cabello negro suelto hasta la espalda, ella se acercó a Goku con el anciano, dijo:

-"Goku, ¿Cómo estás?"-

-"Hey, hola Diana, bien ayudando aquí en la granja, te presento a mi amigo, Patrick Orson"- respondió el saiyajin presentando al anciano.

-"Un gusto señorita"- dijo en un tono formal estrechando su mano a lo que Diana respondió tomando la mano en señal de saludo.

-"El gusto es mío Señor Orson"- entonces el señor Orson se percató en la forma en que Diana miraba a Gokú y decidió retirarse diciendo que tenía que hacer una llamada a su hija que estaba en reconstrucción de Metrópolis quedando ellos solos, Diana miraba a Gokú en silencio y decidió romper este pequeño momento agradable, diciendo:

-"Bueno, al parecer, disfruta trabajar en la granja"- a lo que Gokú responde:

-"Si, me recuerda viejos tiempos cuando entrenaba con mi amigo Krilin"- recordó el tiempo en que entrenaba con Krilin bajo la mirada del maestro Roshi, haciendo trabajos agrícola, sonrió con nostalgia, Diana se percató de eso, sonrió y dijo:

-"Los extrañas, ¿verdad?"-

-"¿A quiénes, Diana?"- preguntó Gokú, la princesa amazona dijo:

-"Tus amigos, familia, tu "esposa" "- El saiyajin vio la forma en que Diana dijo esposa de una forma que él no sabía cuándo las mujeres se molestaba, pero dejando de lado eso, él respondió:

-"Para ser sincero, sí, sobre todo a mi hijo Gohan"- Diana al ver que no mencionó a su esposa, se sintió como si tuviera una ligera esperanza y la hacía sentirse bien.

-"Bueno, Bruce y tu nuevo amigo Barry están trabajando en la forma para llegar a tu mundo"- Dijo Diana a lo que Gokú asintió en aprobación.

-"Tendrá mucho tiempo para eso, en lo que respecta a mí, quiero proteger este mundo al igual que tú, kara, Clark y Bruce, como también los demás héroes"- dijo Gokú con certeza a lo que Diana sonrió, ambos pasaron un tiempo agradable junto al anciano que llegó poco después de esa conversación, después se despidieron y Diana se fue, el anciano Patrick dijo:

-"Al parecer esa agradable mujer tiene un ojo en ti, Gokú"-

-"Bueno, en realidad somos amigos"- Dijo Gokú tranquilo ya que más allá de eso, no era muy romántico ni sentimental, se acordó de su esposa y la forma en que se comprometieron, aprendió de sentimientos y esas cosas gracias a la Tía Martha, su amiga Lana y el anciano, ahora sabía lo que era el significado de esos sentimientos ya que al estar con Diana y Kara lo hacía sentir feliz pero eso era, felicidad, nada más, eso es lo que pensó el ingenuo saiyajin. El anciano dijo "Si claro, amigos" y sin más siguieron trabajando.

La rutina de Gokú era bien simple, entrenar a las 5 de la mañana en la habitación de Gravedad haciendo flexiones a una gravedad x1000 en su estado base, controlando el desgaste de energía del ssj2, Diana a veces venía a entrenar con Kara que pensaba que la amazona se le adelantaba y otros días entrenaba por su cuenta al igual que kara que por conejo de Gokú entrenara por su cuenta al igual que Kal-El, Bruce entrena en su Baticueva probando la nueva cámara de gravedad y a la vez el método de traer de vuelta a Gokú de vuelta, volviendo con la rutina de Gokú, después de los entrenamientos, desayunaba en la granja, se iba a trabajar leyendo un libro de artes marciales por cortesía de su amigo Clark a la vez mientras viajaba a su lugar de trabajo caminado, después vemos a Gokú trabajando y ayudando a la gente de cualquier apuro tanto en delincuencia hasta rescatando gatos, era muy querido en Smallville, después almuerzo conversando con el señor Orson, llegando la noche, cena con la familia Kent compuesta por Martha Kent y Clark kent y Kara kent, después de la cena, algunos problemas de matemática y después leer un libro de romance por cortesía de una Kara kent sonrojada, el saiyajin ni sabe por qué ya que le había dicho que no le contara a su primo, pero negando eso, se propuso a leer un libro llamada "Yo antes de ti", pero lo terminó de leer de una porque todo lo encontraba como entrenamiento, y después se escapaba para entrenar un poco y hablar con Batman una vez cada dos semanas sobre el progreso de cómo llegar a su mundo, y de pasada hablar con flash tratando de crear un dispositivo inspirado en el medio de transporte creado por Darkseid y adpatarlo para llegar a otros mundos, y sin más, llegando como a las 11:00 pm a su hogar por medio del shunkaido, se puso a dormir, asi era la rutina de Gokú fortaleciendo su poder tanto física como mental y social.

Tres meses después de la pelea con Cell…..

Gokú estaba acompañando a Superman volando en ssj 1, con un traje creado por cortesía de su mejor amigo el kriptoniano junto con Batman y Flash en la fortaleza, el traje spandex a prueba de temperatura tanto alta como bajo cero, ajustado al cuerpo de goku notando su musculatura, color rojo tirando a naranjo parecido al de flash pero sin los rayos, con bordes azules hasta las muñecas, no lleva guantes como el principete Vegeta, su rival, con un cinturón color azul marino y en parte de abajo el color rojo anaranjado y botas de color blanco al igual que los saiyajines, cuando lo presentaron por primera vez a las heroínas que son Diana y Kara, la amazona lo miró de arriba hacia abajo, dijo que se veía único y normal para un héroe pero en su mente " _Es tan guapo, mejor aun cuando entrena, espera ya lo vi antes así, ¿Por qué me afecta ahora?._ Supergirl era más expresiva, ella dijo que se veía muy guapo y sonrojándose causando una sonrisa nerviosa del saiyajin al igual que Superman y los demás héroes masculinos, pero Superman sonrió porque vio el impulso de Diana que era errático cuando vio al saiyajin, ahora estando en el presente, se dirigían a la capital del país, llegaron al país y se encontraron con los demás héroes presente, a decir, Diana la mujer maravilla, Flash, Batman y Supergirl que estaba luchando con un grupo que se hacía llamar como los más poderosos del universo siendo integrados por 5 personas, el primero, un saiyajin de armadura de la misma raza color negro con hombreras café, piel morena, musculatura al igual que superman, pelo de punta apuntando a cualquier lado al igual que gokú en su estado base, misma estatura que él sin pantalón spándex, solo llevaba interior negro con una especie de cinturón marrón en la cintura, Gokú sabía que era una cola, notaba sus musculosas piernas y botas negras, el otro hombre era idéntico a superman pero en vez de una S en su pecho, llevaba una U y sin interior rojo, otro que acompañaba era una mujer y estaba tomada de la mano con el saiyajin, sonriendo con malicia hacia ellos, la mujer es idéntica a Diana, una amazona vestida de traje sin hombreras negro con escote notando una parte de su pecho notando sus hombros, piel morena y botas del mismo color y su lazo de la verdad en su cintura, el otro ser hombre, pelo negro polera negra con un símbolo de la RR en su pecho ojos azules, piel clara, jean azul con zaptillas y él último igual que flash pero el traje color amarillo, el saiyajin tomado de la mano con la amazona de traje negro, vio al hombre convertido en ssj, sonrió y dijo:

-"Kakaroto, hasta que nos encontramos"-

-"Eres igual que yo, pero no te conozco, ¿Quién eres?"- dijo Gokú serio, Kara y Diana habían estado en shock, la amazona sabía que era su contraparte y vio al hombre idéntico a Gokú pero en armaduras extrañas, a diferencia del hombre que conoce, tenía una mirada perversa, y dedujo que estaba de noviazgo con su contraparte, entonces escuchó al saiyajin que era la contraparte de Gokú:

-"Turles, tu hermano"- todos los héroes estaban en shock, pero decidieron concentrarse en la batalla.

-"Yo, Diana, conocida como Superwoman, esposa de Turles"- dijo la amazona y a Diana se le abrieron los ojos de sorpresa, sonrojado, eso quiere decir…..

-"Y mi otra contraparte, ¿Dónde se encuentra?"- dijo Kara con celos, Turles sonrió:

-"¿Kara Zor-L?, Powergirl está embarazada y yo soy el padre"- causando el Shock en Gokú, Diana y Kara, no lo podían creer, sus contrapartes malas encontraron un saiyajin idéntico a Gokú y se consumaron en una relación, pero el kriptoniano conocido como Ultraman se cansó de palabrerías y dijo:

-"Basta de palabrerías, vengo a conquistar esta Tierra, pero al parecer tendremos que pelera para lograr dicho objetivo"- Superman se puso en posición de combate al igual que Gokú, Turles se transforma en ssj 1 y besó a su esposa y le dijo que una vez conquistado este mundo, tendrá una noche con ella ya que se lo debía él sonrió y miraron a Gokú con Diana, Kara se enfrentó con el hombre llamado número 17, y Flash con Flash reverso, y superman con Ultraman, Gokú serio dijo:

-"Entonces síganos, pelearemos pero en un lugar desértico"- Gokú y los demás fueron al lugar seguidos por los villanos, para la pelea con sus contrapartes y número 17.

Fin del episodio 2…..

Notas del autor: la hice breve para pensar en la pelea y bueno, seguiré con este proyecto y unos capítulos antes de la saga de majim Buu, bueno gracias a lo que me siguen y vean mis otros proyectos, estoy haciendo el capítulo de mi primer Fics y lo otro yo puse ese nombre en vez del sindicato del crimen, tengo mis razones. Jejejeje, bueno eso sería y espero sus comentarios de como seria la pelea. Asi que nos vemos.

Spoiler del capítulo 3

-"Diana, tendremos que luchar juntos en eso, ellos son muy fuertes peleando juntos"- dijo Gokú con furia ya que no podía ni un solo golpe porque la pareja contraparte de saiyajin y amazona coordinaban sus habilidades sin degastar energía, Diana asintió y una vez terminado eso, va a mejorar su entrenamiento en equipo con su interés amoroso y confesar sus sentimientos.


	3. Chapter 3

Notas del autor: Bueno gracias a todos, tuve que cambiar un detallito del primer capítulo y volver a subirlo, uno me comentó de la edad de Kara pero créanme tanto ella como su contraparte son mayores que Superman en cuanto a la edad, por eso no tengo ningún problema para agregarlo en el fics, aquí la edad del saiyajin es de los 28 años más o menos en el fics, ahora con la pelea….

Capítulo 3: La pelea, el aprendiz y el regreso a casa.

En el desierto del Sahara, África a plena luz del día, se iba a librar una batalla de proporciones épicas, Turles en ssj atacó de inmediato a Gokú con un puñetazo en el rostro a lo que el saiyajin esquivó en una milésima de segundo pero no esperó el rodillazo en en el estómago del saiyajin que se sorprendió y con un golpe en su mano izquierda del malvado saiyajin, mandó a Gokú lejos cayendo al suelo y levantándose con backflip, se puso serio y atacó al saiyajin, Turles lo esperó y atacó al saiyajin con un blast de energía cosa que Gokú esquivó creando un espejismo y de un patadón hacia arriba mandando volar a Turles, éste último sonrió, vio a Gokú en el cielo que con sus dos manos entrelazados hacia arriba iba a dar el tremendo golpe cosa que Turles desapareció causando una gran sorpresa al saiyajin y sintió que fue amarrado por una cuerda brillante entre sus brazos y pechos, vio a una superwoman sonriendo y lo mandó a volar lejos, pero lo que más impactó fue el duro golpe de Turles con sus entrelazadas y mandándolo fuerte mente hacia el suelo duro del Sahara creando un cráter de 3 metros de profundidad y 5 de ancho.

Mientras tantos Wonder woman vs. super woman.

Diana estaba teniendo serios problemas con su contraparte malvada, ella era más ágil, más fuerte y sobre todo un combate mano a mano diferente a lo que practicó ella cuando estaba en la isla paraíso, trataba de dar un golpe certero en el rostro de Superwoman, pero ella bloqueó dicho golpe, ella sonrió y dijo:

-"¿Eso es todo? Es mi turno"- la Diana del universo alterno atacó a wonder woman entrando a sus defensas, dando una andanada de golpes a lo que nuestra Diana sintió pinchazos en su cuerpo y rostro, eso que estaban en suelo firme peleando, y para rematar una patada voladora en el pecho de Diana que lo mandó a volar dejando fuera de combate por un rato a la mujer maravilla.

-"Vaya, qué patética es mi contraparte"- dijo superwoman y miró la pelea de su marido, Turles que estaba teniendo ciertos problemas con su "hermano menor", ella decidió sacar su lazo de la verdad y atacar en el momento preciso al saiyajin de corazón puro y lo encontró, voló tan rápido que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tiró el lazo de la verdad atrapando a un Gokú sorprendido y Turles aprovechó es distracción que cuando su esposa lo tiró hacia él, que con sus dos manos entrelazadas hacia arriba y tomando vuelo, lo golpeó tan fuerte que al impactar el suelo, sonó un crujido en el suelo creando un gran cráter dejando al saiyajin tirado cerca de Diana, Superwoman se acercó a él saiyajin malvado y con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Al parecer no eran rivales para nosotros"-

-"No creas eso Diana, siente su poder de pelea, él no se dejaría vencer por un ataque tan simple"- dijo Turles con seriedad a lo que Superwoman asintió y sintió su poder, no había desgaste de energía y sabía muy bien que se contenía, pero hasta qué punto, ella ni su esposo sabía.

Gokú salió del cráter con un gran salto, miró seriamente a Turles con la contrarparte de Diana, y sintió que el ki de Diana se disparó saltando hacia al lado de él, el saiyajin iba a decir algo a Diana pero ella atacó al instante hacia ellos, Turles y la amazona de negro sonrieron y esperaron a ella y se dieron cuenta que Gokú también se unió, Diana trató de sacar a Turles lejos pero fue esquivado creando un espejismo y vio el derechazo que le dio su contraparte mandando a volar lejos Gokú fue a por la malvada amazona que por una milésima de segundo, hizo lo mismo que su esposo, creó un espejismo que dejó en Shock a Gokú, "¿Cómo llegó a ser tan poderosa?" dijo en sus pensamientos, sorprendidos de que ella llegara al nivel de un ssj1 cuando peleó con Freezer en Namek, pero se dio cuenta que Turles superó al ssj1 después que entrenó en la habitación del tiempo, sintió que otro golpe casi lo deja noqueado por el descuido de él mismo y salió volando pero fue interceptado por Diana, y ambos descendieron al suelo, Gokú miró a Diana y vio que su orgullo como amazona se quebró un poco, él la consoló y dijo:

-"Tranquila, creo que tengo un método para vencerlos"- a lo que Diana dijo:

-"¿Cuál sería?"- Gokú frunció el ceño seriamente y la mujer maravilla dijo:

-"Ya sé, el trabajo en equipo, como ellos"- a lo que Gokú asintió y todavía vio esa sonrisa arrogante de Turles que lo enfureció.

-"Diana, tendremos que luchar juntos en eso, ellos son muy fuertes peleando juntos"- dijo Gokú con furia ya que no podía ni un solo golpe porque la pareja contraparte de saiyajin y amazona coordinaban sus habilidades sin degastar energía, Diana asintió y una vez terminado eso, va a mejorar su entrenamiento en equipo con su interés amoroso y confesar sus sentimientos.

Con Superman vs Ultraman.

Ambos héroes están en una pelea de fuerza ambos con sus manos apegados para ver quién ganaba, ambos no se daban licencias para ceder, ambos tenían la misma fuerza pero Superman tenía un as bajo la manga, él sonrió, levantó sus pies y de una patada, envió lejos a Ultraman que se sorprendió de eso, pero no esperó del tremendo golpe que lo envió hacia el suelo por cortesía de su contraparte que era su rival, Superman vio que Ultraman e levanta a duras penas, él dijo:

-"No te levantes, no vale la pena seguir peleando"- Ultraman en su ira cargó con un potente golpe en el rostro de Superman que no esperó dicho golpe y lo mandó a volar muy lejos y vio que su contraparte, lanzó una lluvia de golpes que Superman puso sus brazos en posición X para resistir los golpes y la visión de calor por parte de Ultraman que lo atacaba con toda su ira, Superman pensó en una estrategia y decidió hacer que sus manos encendieran de rojo y con grito de "ARGHHHHH" , tiró sus brazos abajo creando una X de color rojo que sorprendió a Ultraman casi dejándolo fuera de combato pero Superman decidió terminar con esta pelea dándole una patada voladora con la suficiente fuerza para poder noquearlo o sea, a full power y dejándolo fuera de combate y con una gran cráter en el suelo.

Con Flash vs Flash reverso.

Flash usó toda su velocidad para estar a la par con su contraparte, ambos peleaban tan rápido que al chocar sus puños creaban rayitos eléctricos, ambos recorrían el mundo peleando a gran distancia, tanto como bloquear un golpe y esquivar por parte de Reverso como esquivar patadas de artes marciales por parte de Flash, ambos entrelazaron sus manos y causando borrones de ellos para medir su fuerza, estaban a la par, pero reverso zafó y lanzó una lluvia de golpes que lo aprendió de Ultraman causando un gran Shock en Flash, recibió los golpes casi dejándolo noqueado, cayó al suelo y vio a su contraparte de pie, sonriendo de forma arrogante dijo:

-"Que descuidado eres, se nota que te falt…."- no alcanzó a terminar ya que fue envuelto en una niebla de humo, el reverso no veía nada y de repente recibió un patadón que lo dejó fuera de combate, Barry sonrió y dijo:

-"Hasta que apareciste Batman"- Batman sólo gruñó y vio un dispositivo como una especie de control remoto parecido a la de Darkseid que se le cayó al reverso, Batman lo tomó, lo verificó y vio que este era el dispositivo que los trajo a este universo a los llamados "más poderosos del universo", entonces Batman ideó un plan para regresarlos a su universo.

Con Kara…

Kara alias Supergirl está teniendo una de las batallas más difíciles de su vida, su entrenamiento de Gokú dio sus frutos pero todavía le faltaba para superar al menos a Freezer en su forma final full power, pero era cuestión de tiempo superar ese límite al igual que su primo, pero ahora no era rival para el androide 17 (que viene de la saga de Trunks del futuro), vio que estaba jugando con ella, ella al usar su velocidad, lo sorprendió un poco ya que Kara está adpatando un poco su velociodad de desplazamiento con el de combate, pero aun así no es lo suficiente para rivalizar con éste oponente ya que de primera mano vio la paliza que le dio número 17 a ella, lo mandó a volar a ella, y como si fuera un juego de ping pong, la golpeó por todos lados, kara en su dolor, no podía acertar un golpe en el androide, y después sintió un golpe en su cuerpo que lo llevó en caída libre hasta el suelo duro, ella se levantó a duras penas, al ver al androide extender su mano hacia ella, creando una bola de energía, sintió que era su final, sonrió tristemente porque sabía que iba a morir, ella quería confesar sus sentimientos al saiyajin puro de corazón, ella se enamoró a primera vista de él, cerró sus ojos con lágrimas esperando el final, 17 lanzó la bola de ki hacia kara con intención asesina pero fue bloqueado por un cierto primo de Supergirl, con sus brazos en X creando un brillo rojo en sus brazos y desintegró la energía, "Vaya, gracias Gokú, te debo una" fue lo que pensó el Kriptoniano, vio que el tipo de pelo negro largo es poderoso, decidió pelear con él pero Batman en su comunicador dijo: "cuando dé el aviso, lanza a ese sujeto tan fuerte hacia donde estoy yo", el Kriptoniano escuchó eso en su comunicador y sabía que los demás escucharon lo mismo a excepción de los villanos, asintió y fue a la carga contra 17.

Con Diana y Gokú….

Gokú y Diana estaban coordinando sus golpes mientras el marido y mujer de sus contrapartes están de espalda a espalda peleando, ambos sonreían ya que se defendían muy bien, bloquearon los golpes más potente tanto de Gokú y Diana, se aburrieron de tanto jugar y enviaron a Gokú y Diana Lejos con sus potentes golpes, ambos en el suelo, pero la que se llevó la peor parte fue Diana la princesa Amazona, Superwoman con sus manos en sus caderas, Turles con brazos cruzados, el marido y mujer sonrieron, el saiyajin pirata dijo:

-"Ahora solo queda eliminar a ella y después a kakaroto, al parecer los 7 años dieron frutos en ti amor"- Superwoman sonrió miró a su esposo, le plantó un breve pero apasionado beso, terminó el beso, la Diana del universo alterno agarró a Diana la mujer maravilla del cuello, la amazona no le quedaba más fuerzas y dijo en su mente "Gokú, lo siento", Superwoman sonrió y con una técnica que adquirió cuando entrenaba arduamente con su esposo, su mano libre brilló de rojo creando como una especie de espada de energía apenas tocando el suelo preparando para atravesar el vientre de Diana y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, sintió que el suelo empezó a temblar, Turles sintió ese monstruoso poder que emanaba en el cráter donde quedó su "hermano" y escuchó el grito del saiyajin puro, sintió que ese poder doblegó al suyo y el de su esposa, miró el lugar donde y vio a un Gokú con ira. Serio, en ssj, pero a diferencia que su cabello estaba más de punta y con un mechón hacia adelante y con rayos parpadeando en su aura de ssj, entonces desapareció y en un parpadeo agarró la mano de superwoman fuertemente para que soltara a Diana, cedió y de un rodillazo en la cara de Diana vestido de negro, mandándolo a volar hacia donde estaba Batman que con el dispositivo que consiguió de reverso, abrió un portal interdimensional, mandándola hacia allí y Turles en su ira aumentó su poder llegando al ssj ascendido que aumentó su masa muscular pero era muy lento para el saiyajin Gokú, esquivó sus golpes y de un patadón en toda la cara mandándolo a una velocidad monstruosa hacia el portal que lo dejó inconsciente en su universo, y de un parpadeo, Ultraman, y reverso fueron enviados hacia el portal por cortesía de un hombre murciélago y Flash con su puño de masa infinita y 17 lo enviaron ahí gracias a un ataque en conjunto de Superman, Supergirl y dos jóvenes desconocidos para los demás, uno era un desconocido Kriptoniano híbrido y un humano con fuerza sobrenatural por cortesía del ki, una vez los villanos ahí, Batman cerró el portal, dando fin (Por ahora a la batalla de héroes y villanos), Gokú ayudó a Diana que ella con una sonrisa débil le dijo:

-"Gracias"-

-"No hay de qué, Diana, lo siento mucho por no terminar la batalla antes"- Dijo Gokú en un tono de culpabilidad mirando lo frágil que estaba Diana, ella al ver que su interés amoroso se sintió culpable, lo abrazó con la fuerza que le quedaba, dijo:

-"No, Gokú, debí entrenar más cuando dijiste que entrenara por mi cuenta para ver qué tan fuerte me volví, pero lo de ahora, entrenaré más duro para llegar a nuevos niveles y hacer frente a ellos en caso que quede yo sola peleando, yo quiero entrenar contigo"- Gokú asintió, entonces volvió al ssj ordinario para evitar desgaste de energía ya que todavía no controla el ssj2, vio a los demás amigos con dos caras desconocidas para él, el primero, lleva una camiseta sin cuello manga corta color negro con una "S" en su pecho color rojo, piel clara igual al de Superman, ojos azules y pelo negro sin el peinado característico del Kriptoniano, contextura al de un atleta olímpico, con un pantalón militar de color azul y botas de militar, el otro era un simple humano, piel morena, pelo negro, ojos claros, pelo negro, contextura igual al del primer hombre que vino con él, tenía un traje blanco con cuello amarillo con una camiseta ajustada sin cuello y en la parte inferior un traje spandex del mismo color y botas blancas, Batman miró con los ojos entrecerrados y dijo:

-"Ustedes no son de este lugar, ¿de dónde vienen?"-

-"Bueno, sí, no somos de este lugar, venimos de otro universo"- dijo el humano de traje blanco con negro.

-"¿Y por qué están aquí?"- dijo Flash, a lo que el joven Kriptoniano híbrido con sus manos apretando y con un gesto de rabia y amargura, a lo que el joven humano dijo:

-"Nuestro mundo fue destruido, logramos escapar apenas activando esta ruta para venir aquí"- el hombre mostró el mismo dispositivo, Gokú al ver la culpabilidad de los chicos, decidió hablar, se acercó a ellos y dijo:

-"Bueno, pueden contarnos más adelante, ¿podemos hablar en otro lado, más tranquilo?"- Los jóvenes héroes pensaron un poco viendo al este hombre misterioso, le parecía muy familiar, pero decidieron dejar eso lado y asintieron.

En la residencia Wayne… (Recuerden que por ahora no existe la liga por lo que vi en la película, es buena, recomendable).

Gokú volvió a su estado base sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes que estaban sentados, el humano quería abrazar a dicho hombre pero se contuvo, el Kriptoniano híbrido sabía lo que pasaba a su amigo y él también quería hacer lo mismo pero se contuvo también, Superman, mujer maravilla que se recupera de la paliza de Superwoman, Batman ofreció usar la cámara de recuperación por cortesía de una nave que el mismo arregló y adaptó eficazmente con el tiempo y más aun con la ayuda de Barry Allen, pero ella se negó ya que quería escuchar lo que pasó con estos chicos en su mundo, ella fue ayudado por Gokú y él le dijo a ella que tomara descanso, ella asintió y se sentó en el sofá del gran living de la mansión Wayne, los jóvenes vieron la reacción de la amazona que sonrió al saiyajin al igual que a la Kriptoniana que se sentó al lado de la amazona, sonrieron con nostalgia, recordaban algo pero…..

-"Bueno, me presento, Yo soy Son Gokú conocido como el guerrero celestial"- se presentó Gokú.

-"Yo soy Diana, la mujer maravilla"-

-"Soy Batman"- dijo secamente.

-"Soy Kal-El, Superman"-

-"Yo soy Kara, Supergirl"-

-"Bueno, nos presentamos todos, ahora, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?"- dijo Batman, tranquilamente mirando a los ojos de ellos.

-"Soy Conner Kent o Kon-El"- dijo el kriptoniano híbrido sorprendiendo aún más a Superman, pero decidió calmarse un poco para ver qué les pasó en su universo.

-"Soy Val Armorr"- dijo el joven humano, Gokú sintió su Ki al igual que el de Conner, por su posición, notó un gran potencial en ellos, como Gohan y su amigo Tien, el saiyajin logró deducir que su poder de ambos eran similares, uno llega al nivel de Freezer en su primera forma y el otro al nivel de él cuando peleó con Ginyu en su estado base, y también sabía que podía superar a su amigo.

-"Bueno un gusto, espero que seamos amigos"- dijo Gokú con su típica sonrisa, ellos miraron y asintieron, empezaron a contar su historia.

Superman no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Conner, al decir que era mitad humano y Kriptoniano dejó muy intrigado al kriptoniano puro, lo que más le sorprendió fue que no nació en parto natural como él pensó, sino que fue clonado con el adn de él y Lex Luthor que lo enojó por completo, el chico no debería haber sido tratado como un arma sino como una persona como tal, prometió a sí mismo ayudarlo en todo y entrenarlo con Gokú, Conner siguió con su relato, omitiendo que el Superman de su mundo no lo tomaba muy en cuenta, y relató la pelea de un tal Imperiex que mató a todos los héroes, especialmente a su amada novia sólo quedando él, su amigo Val y una persona que ellos mismos admiraban y él los trataba como si fueran sus hijos, él no aguantó más y lloró, Val Armorr con unas lágrimas en sus ojos dijo:

-"Él nos salvó, nos llevó a la base con un dispositivos, nuestro maestro nos ayudó tanto que nos dijo que no dejáramos de entrenar, me dejó muchas técnicas pero no éramos rival para Imperiex, y nos dijo las indicaciones que dejó Batman antes de morir para transportarnos aquí"- Gokú se conmovió y recordó a Gohan en su última batalla, puso sus manos en ambos jóvenes en señal de consuelo, sonrió y dijo:

-"No se preocupen nosotros estaremos con ustedes, si quieren podemos entrenar, ¿Qué dicen?"- Ambos quedaron en Shock, y sin pensarlo abrazaron a Gokú, lloraron y Val Armorr dijo:

-"Maestro Gokú, nos salvaste varias veces, nos enseñaste a ser más fuertes y superar mis límites, cuando te mataron, me sentí tan vacío, sentí como que mi padre muriera y así te consideramos, un maestro y un padre"- Estas revelaciones dejaron en Shock a Gokú, ¿tenía otras contrapartes en sus universos alternos?, recordó lo de Trunks del futuro, los chicos se calmaron y vieron de frente a su maestro, entonces superman se acercó y dijo:

-"Bueno, chicos, podrían vivir con nosotros, en mi casa con mi madre, solo que tenemos que agrandar la casa"- dijo con una sonrisa fraternal, Conner se sorprendió de que este Superman fuera más considerado en comparación con el de su mundo, pero él decidió empezar de cero y dar una oportunidad a este hombre.

-"Bueno, Clark, eso es lo de menos, tengo dinero suficiente para comprar lo necesario para construir otra casa, gracias a un libro de arquitectura que me diste y mucha práctica cuando arreglé la casa del Señor Orson, bueno, ¿Qué les parece?"- dijo Gokú, Val y Conner aceptaron gustosamente y así comenzó una nueva vida para ellos. Diana y Kara vieron todo lo que pasó, sonrieron cálidamente hacia Gokú, ellas sabían muy bien lo bondadoso de Gokú y lo rápido que progresó en el ámbito social, todavía tenía esa inocencia e ingenuidad en cuantos a sentimientos de amor, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que Gokú supiera

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS…

Val Armorr y Conner eran los aprendices de Gokú y Superman, ellos le enseñaron todo tipo de estrategia e incluso entrenaron en la habitación de Gravedad, Diana y Kara estaban entrenando arduamente Con Gokú al igual que Flash y Batman en la Baticueva, reclutó a Batichica y a Robin para que entrenaran.

Pasó el tiempo tanto las rutinas de Gokú, sus amigos, sus aprendices, superando sus límites, Gokú logró controlar el ssj2 después de meses de entrenamientos, Superman logró aumentar su fuerza al igual que su "hijo" ya que ambos se hicieron muy amigos y contó todo lo de su contraparte, Clark se enojó y prometió que iba a ayudar a ser un mejor héroe y enseñaría a dominar el arte marcial de los kriptonianos gracias a la información que adquirió en la fortaleza de la soledad, ambos lucharon en la protección de Metrópolis junto con Gokú y Val Armorr que se autodenominó el Karate Kid, el saiyajin se sorprendió que él aprendiera el kaioken , le ayudó a dominar y aumentar su ki en la cámara de gravedad.

Un día cualquiera, Kara está teniendo una conversación muy agradable con su sobrino, ya que así lo consideró y con Val, Kara preguntó:

-"¿Así que, ¿cómo fue la vida de Gokú en su mundo?"- Val Armorr dijo:

-"Bueno, él era igual que el de aquí, solo con la diferencia que era inferior no más, pero tenía lo suyo"-

-"Si ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando dijo lo del llamado el súper saiyajin, nos sorprendió, recuerdo que se había transformado por primera en la pelea con Imperiex, pero….."- dijo Conner con un tono de tristeza, Kara decidió cambiar el tema y dijo:

-"¿Cómo fue la vida amorosas de Gokú?"- Conner y Val estaban nervioso, porque sabían que una de las dos mujeres interesadas en su maestra iba a decir ese tipo de pregunta, ellos vieron el sonrojo de Kara como si se comportara de una adolescente enamorada.

-"¿Por qué quieres saber?, ¿Estás enamorada del maestro Gokú?"- Preguntó Val, ella se sonrojó un rojo más furioso, ella asintió moviendo la cabeza, Conner suspiró y dijo:

-"Bueno, el maestro nunca se enamoró en nuestro mundo, era muy inocente en ese aspecto, recuerdo que varias mujeres tanto heroínas como humana, especialmente 3 mujeres"-

-"Entonces, ¿yo era una de ellas?"- Preguntó Kara, a lo que Conner respondió:

-"Kara, lo siento, pero no había una contraparte que estuviera con nosotros"- causando un suspiro de decepción"-

-"Si, recuerdo que tenía la esperanza de volver a su mundo para ir por sus hijos a un planeta llamado Namekuseí, y habló siempre de que cuando se casó con Milk, lo hizo por una promesa que hizo al confundir matrimonio con comida"- Dijo Val Armorr con una sonrisa, él siempre era ingenuo, en especial cuando hacía enojar a Batman, siempre era positivo con los demás, inspirando a seguir superando los límites, algo que enamoró a una cierta amiga joven Titán del planeta Tamaran que ambos eran muy inocente pero para decepción de ella nunca le correspondió ya que le prometió a su esposa de su universo que siempre sería fiel, aún hasta la muerte y cuando un saiyajin promete, lo hace y en serio.

Lo que ellos no sabían mientras estaba conversando, una cierta mujer Amazona pasó por el lugar donde Martha Kent les regaló un pequeño terreno para construir una casa por cortesía de un saiyajin, dos aprendices y un Kriptoniano que ayudó en ese día, Diana bajó su Ki para no ser percibido y escuchó todo, ella tenía una esperanza de que el saiyajin correspondería sus sentimientos y no era ninguna novedad de que Kara también se enamorara de él y dedujo también de que el saiyajin no respondía a sus avances de ella y Kara por distintas razones, podría ser que todavía no sabe muy de sentimientos pero lo rechazó ya que Gokú era un poco celoso cuando habló con su amigo Trevor o cuando Kara era acosado por chicos, poniéndose muy posesivo, ella sonrió ante eso, lo otro cuando se alejaba de los demás, pensó de que el saiyajin era muy fiel a su esposa, Milk, aún de su supuesta muerte, "Espero que ella siga adelante, busque otro, ya que lo que contó Gokú, es que siempre ella era gritona y se preocupaba más de Gohan que de él ya que tendría que ser por igual, pero era una buena ama de casa, quiero que siga adelante, porque ahora sé que estoy enamorada de Gokú" dijo en sus pensamientos, pero no se dio cuenta que chocó con algo, vio que era el hombre que cambió su vida, él se disculpó y dijo que llegó justo para el almuerzo, estaba ayudando a la tía Kent junto con su gran amiga Lana junto con Lois Lane, la futura esposa de Supes a hacer el almuerzo y salió al encuentro con los demás.

TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS…..

Desde que Gokú llegó a este universo, se hizo amigo de varias personas y héroes, vio como llegaban más aprendices para reclutar y ser guardianes de la Tierra así como Batman reclutó a varios héroes y una base en el espacio, lo llamaron la liga de la justicia, conociendo a los integrantes actuales más linterna verde (John Stewart), Chica Halcón y Aquamán, Gokú rechazó amablemente la oferta ya que ellos eran muy buenos sin él, después reclutaron al detective Marciano, como a otros más tanto Conner, Kara y Val también se unieron.

Pasó el tiempo y se casó Clark Kent con Lois Lane, estuvieron sus amigos y Martha, su madre adoptiva sonrió y se sintió orgulloso de él, Gokú en su traje de Smokin, también aplaudió tanto los amigos de ellos que estaban en su forma de civil, y a la semana siguiente, falleció Martha Kent, Gokú se puso triste como también Clark, la enterraron al lado de su esposo que falleció ayudando a la gente cuando hubo tornado en Smallville que se negó a ser salvado por su hijo adoptivo Clark, Gokú recordó al promesa un día ante que ella muriera, le hizo prometer que fuera feliz y que valore lo que tiene en la vida, ella se sentía tan feliz que Gokú llegara a su vida, lo trató como si fuera su hijo, hizo ver lo que una persona sentía al ser feliz con otra persona tanto fraternal como amor con otra persona, entonces comprendió que no sentía ese amor por Milk, sino era como de amistad, se casó solo por la promesa que hizo, e incluso nunca se dio un beso con ella, cuando hicieron a Gohan y la última relación, Milk lo hizo con la luz apagada para no ver su cuerpo, pero Gokú sentía algo nuevo por Diana y kara, pero sabía muy bien que no podía hacer eso, y cuando se dio cuenta de los avances de Kara y Diana, decidió no hacer nada ya que a pesar de no amar a Milk de esa manera como lo siente con ellas, tenía una promesa con Milk de que iba a serle fiel y lo mantuvo hasta ahora a no ser que ella la haya roto.

Pasaron 5 años y la liga se había extendido por todo el mundo, Gokú quería superar sus límites, superar el SSj 2, pero no podía, ya que seguía entrenando y el resultado es el mismo, vio el progreso de superman que durante ese tiempo, ahora está a su nivel y seguía entrenando ya que en el transcurso de ese tiempo vinieron varios villanos como Brainiac, Doomday, Lex Luthor y los villanos que estaban con él, otro que está al nivel de Gokú pero él se les adelanta por poco es Diana y Kara, como también Conner que está casi al nivel de superman, Val armor superó sus límites al nivel de Cell semiperfecto, él al igual que Gokú querían superarse todavía. Un Día, Gokú está meditando en la cumbre del Everest, no le afectaba el frío ya que elevó su ki al meditar, derritiendo la nieve y pensando los consejos del detective marciano acerca de fortalecer la mente y lo que encontró fue la solución a su problema, el método para superar el ssj2, estaba ahí, solo era concentrar ese poder que encontró en los canales del ki, abrió sus ojos y se transformó de inmediato en SSJ2, él exclamó:

-"Ahora empezaré a superar mis límites, prepárate Vegeta, pronto pelearemos para ver quién es el más fuerte, perdónenme si causo estragos, la próxima semana iré a mi mundo, gracias amigos"- recordó lo que Batman dijo, encontraron la ruta para llegar a su mundo, causando un toque de felicidad, pero vio a sus amigas Kara y Diana, nah, que amigas, Goku tiene sentimientos por ellas pero no les corresponde porque tenía una absurda promesa y si elegía a una, quedaría triste la otra, lo que no sabía es que ellas estaban dispuesto a compartir al saiyajin solo para ellas, vio la tristeza en Kara y Diana, eso le rompió el corazón, pero dejó eso un lado y volvió a lo central, superar el ssj 2, voló lejos, llegando a una zona sin civiles y nevando, se puso en posición semisentado , sus brazos cerca de su cuerpo en forma de escuadra, liberó su ki al máximo.

-"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….."- Gritó el saiyajin liberando todo su poder, la Tierra empezó a temblar fuertemente, los animales quedaron estático, sintieron el poder de Gokú, miraron hacia el lugar donde venía la energía, Atlantis temblaba, los habitantes de ahí empezaron a evacuar, la gente empezó alejarse de los mares que estaba moviéndose violentamente, este poder se sintió hasta la base de la Liga de la justicia y más allá causando una alerta roja, Val y Conner sintieron el inmenso poder de Gokú, al igual que los demás, incluyendo a Kara y Diana, Superman sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo Gokú al igual que Batman, el detective Marciano lanzó la orden de ayudar a los civiles. El poder de Gokú se sintió en Apokolips, Nueva génesis hasta el planeta de los linternas verdes, era tan fuerte que se sintió hasta el final del universo.

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"- seguía gritando Gokú, lo estaba consiguiendo, su pelo se alargaba de a poco, llegando hasta su trasero y en sus pensamientos, recordó su infancia hasta la llegada a este mundo, concluyendo el presente, desde Son Gohan hasta Diana y Kara que sonreían con calidez, y con un último grito, arqueando su espalda recta, exclamó:

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"-

El temblor en la Tierra cesó, hubo calma, en la torre de la justicia también, los civiles y los héroes tranquilos, Kara, Diana, Conner, Val y Kal-El, se tele transportaron hacia donde estaba Gokú, y lo que vieron, quedaron en Shock, vieron un Gokú diferente, en vez que su cabello estaba parado hacia arriba, estaba hasta su trasero, gruesos y dorado con un mechón en la frente, la frente de cavernícola sin cejas, miran serio, sus músculos más definidos, estaba en su traje de héroe, Gokú sonrió y dijo:

-"Este es la continuación del SSJ 2, lo llamo el SSJ 3"- señaló la mano con el pulgar arriba, Diana iba a decir algo, pero Gokú volvió a su estado base y cayó en picada siendo atrapado por Superman, el saiyajin agradeció a su mejor amigo y se durmió.

Una semana después…

Gokú estaba con su gi de entrenamiento, el que siempre usa gracia la tecnología de la base, pero también lleva el traje de guerrero Celestial en su bolso grande con sus cosas, él se disculpó por lo que pasó, que no volvería a ocurrir, ellos agradecieron a él ya que tanto Superman y los demás tenían una nueva meta que alcanzar: superar el nuevo poder de Gokú. Diana y Kara se acercaron al saiyajin con una mirada determinada, Gokú pensó que lo iban a golpear, esperó a ser golpeados por ellas, pero nunca pasó, Diana se acercó y dijo:

-"Gokú, sé que lo que te voy a decir será una sorpresa para ti, Kara y yo hablamos, y queremos ir a tu mundo"- Gokú al oír esa confesión, quedó muy sorprendido pero más sorprendente es que se sentía muy feliz, los héroes sabían que tarde o temprano se irían con él.

-"Diana, ¿Qué pasa con tu familia, tu madre?"- preguntó Gokú con preocupación ya que ella quería mucho a su familia en themiscyra, a lo que la amazona respondió:

-"Mi madre entiende mi decisión y ellas encontraron un motivo para superarte, las inspiraste, Gokú, tu eres el primer hombre en dejar tal sentimiento en mis hermanas"-

-"Kara, ¿Por qué?"- preguntó el saiyajin a la Kriptoniana.

-"Porque tú fuiste la razón de superar mis limites, me enseñaste a no desfallecer y lo más importante, el deseo de estar contigo"- Esa confesión dejó intrigado a Gokú, decidió cumplir con su palabra, aceptando ir con ellas a su mundo, pero:

-"Nosotros también queremos ir con el maestro Gokú"- Dijo Conner, junto con Val Armorr, bueno no fue sorpresa ni para Goku ni la liga, asi que él aceptó y con eso Batman abrió el portal con la ruta indicada, Batman dijo:

-"Recuerden, han pasado 6 años en tu mundo Gokú, habla con Kaiosama primero y que te ayude a controlar tu nueva transformación"- el saiyajin asintió y juntos con los demás saltaron al portal.

¿Qué los deparará a Goku, Diana, Kara, Conner kent y Val Armorr en el universo Dragón Ball?, lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.

Fin del capítulo 3.

Bueno al fin, espero que les gusten y quiero agradecer a los que comentan y me motiva a seguir adelante escribiendo, al igual que en los otros Fics.

Pronto actualizaré el capítulo 4 que dará inicio a la saga de Buu con los personajes que integré. Asi que seguiré esperando como terminará la saga de la supervivencia universal.

PD: gracias a

BARTMAN91

Celestial Glowhead

Lord Mortensen

Ultimate demon god zero

baraka108

maxigiampieri2012

werorexy

Los estimos de verdad y Bartman responde lo que te escribí porfa, saludos de Chile, loco…..


	4. Chapter 4

Notas del autor: Bueno, ahora vamos a comenzar la saga de Majim Boo, Gokú ahora es más maduro y más inteligente, no tan brillante como Vegeta o Piccolo en términos de C.I, sentido común es lo que tiene, 4 personajes del universo DC en el multiverso de Dragon Ball, ahora sin más relleno de la Toei, empecemos.

Cabe recalcar que no soy dueño de ningunas de las franquicias de Dragón Ball, pertenecen al maestro Toriyama ni los Héroes de la liga de la justicia sino de DC comics y Warner bros.

Capítulo 4: El reencuentro con Kaio-Sama y preparando el torneo de las artes marciales.

-"Wow, qué lugar tan, único"- dijo Val Armorr mirando el paisaje con animales, bosques y Dinosaurios, Conner asintió mirando el bello lugar donde vive Gokú, Kara y Diana también se maravillaron del lugar, tan verde, tan magistral mirando animales de todo tipo nuevos para ellas.

-"Bueno, bienvenido a mi mundo"- Dijo Gokú con una sonrisa en la cara, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que está cerca de su hogar, en la Montaña Paoz, entonces Conner pregunta a Gokú:

-"Maestro, ¿En dónde estamos?"- a lo que Gokú repondió:

-"Estamos en la montaña Paoz, mi hogar"- Val y los demás miraron una gran montaña a lo lejos, entonces Gokú dijo:

-"Bueno, síganme, quiero prensetarles a mi familia"- Val y Kon-El asintieron mientras Diana y Kara se sentían un poco incómodas porque iban a conocer a su esposa, Milk, pero no con Gohan, asintieron a regañadientes y empezaron a caminar, Gokú les dijo que su casa queda a unos 20 minutos caminando.

20 minutos después…..

-"Miren, ya llegamos, espero ver a mi hijo…"- no alcanzó a terminar ya que no sintió la presencia ni de su mujer, ni su hijo ni siquiera el de Ox Satán, Kara y Diana vieron lo particular de la casa de los Son, era redondo y con ventanas y una pequeña ampliación, pero se dieron cuenta de que Gokú miró extrañado a su hogar, entonces hicieron lo mismo que el saiyajin, no sintieron el ki de ninguna persona. Gokú corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió y había nada, estaba vacía, los demás vinieron y vieron que no había nadie, miraron a su maestro/interés amoroso en la cual, pensativo, decidió dejar eso de lado por ahora y se concentró a comunicarse con Kaio-sama del norte, dijo mentalmente:

-"Kaio-Sama, soy Gokú"-

Kaio-Sama estaba paseándose y entrenando a sus pupilos en el planeta del gran kaio-sama cuando oyó una voz mental muy conocido para él, quedó en shock y dijo:

-"Gokú, ¿eres tú?"- dijo hablando solo en dirección hacia la Tierra.

-"Kaio-Sama, qué bueno que me escuchaste"- exclamó Gokú mirando hacia el cielo dejando sorprendido a los héroes.

-"Gokú, ¿en dónde estabas todo este tiempo?, destruiste mi planeta"- exclamó Kaio-sama con ira en su voz, Gokú en un tono de disculpa dijo:

-"Perdón Kaio-sama, no era mi intención, pero me gustaría contarte en persona"- Kaio-sama asintió y dijo que viniera al planeta del Gran Kaio-sama sorprendiendo a Gokú, los demás no entendían el por qué Gokú está sorprendido, Conner se acercó y dijo:

-"Maestro Gokú, ¿con quién está hablando?"-

-"Con kaio-sama, un amigo"- Dijo Gokú en respuesta a la pregunta de Superboy.

-"¿Cómo que tu amigo?, soy el que custodia el cuadrante norte de este universo"- dijo kaio-sama, Gokú se disculpó (era una comunicación telepática que fue escuchado por Gokú, Diana, Kara, Conner y Val Armorr).

-"Bueno, bueno kaio-sama, iré de inmediato al otro mundo"- Dijo Gokú y miró a los que venían con él.

-"¿Quieren ir?"- dijo Gokú.

-"Yo iré contigo"- dijo kara. -"Yo también"- concluyó Mujer Maravilla en su vestido de heroína.

-"Yo paso por ahora, quiero conocer este lugar y de paso limpiar la casa"- dijo Val Armorr en un tono formal.

-"Yo apoyo a mi amigo, quiero conocer este lugar y ver que ofrece, no quiero utilizar mi super vista"- dijo Conner cruzando los brazos en señal de apoyo a su amigo en la causa.

-"Bueno ustedes se lo pierden"- dijo Gokú, puso sus dos dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha, las chicas heroínas con sus trajes tradicionales para proteger el planeta, pusieron su mano en cada hombro del saiyajin, Gokú se concentró y buscó el ki de kaio-sama, pero no lo encontró pero se arriesgó, buscó el ki de los planetas kaio y tampoco lo vió, pero vio un gran planeta y lo encontró, se teletransportaron al otro mundo.

EN EL OTRO MUNDO.

Kaio-sama del norte con su aro flotando sobre su cabeza, indicando que está muerto, ahora sabiendo que Gokú está vivo y no vino solo, sino con tres personas más de otro universo, mientras estaba en su meditación, apareció Gokú y dijo:

-"Hey, Kaio-sama, no volvemos a encontrar"- cuando el kaio lo vio, pegó un salto y le dio un coscorrón a su discípulo, diciendo:

-"¿Cómo pudiste destruir el planeta, Gokú?, eres un idiota, pero me alegro que estés con vida"- El kaio del norte se calmó, Gokú sobándose la cabeza, sonrió y dijo:

-"Yo también me alegro regresar, Kaio sama"- y cuando iba a decir más, se acordó que no iba solo, vio a sus amigas con una mirada perpleja, él les sonrió y dijo:

-"Kaio-sama, ellas son Kara Zor-El (apuntando a la rubia kriptoniana) y Diana, princesa de themyscira (apuntando a la pelinegra), mis amigas (n/a: si claro, amigas)"- El kaio vio a las dos chicas y sabía muy bien que no eran de su universo, sintió su ki y ambas superaron el poder de Cell, él les sonrió y se presentó, las chicas vieron a ese pequeño humanoide de piel color celeste y antenitas en su cabeza, también devolvieron el saludo, entonces el kaio dijo:

-"Vengan, bienvenido al planeta del gran kaio-sama, vamos a tomar un té en la terraza y conversamos, tienes mucho de qué hablar Son Gokú "- el saiyajin asintió y se fueron a la terraza que estaban cerca de ahí.

Al cabo de unos minutos, El Kaio del norte escuchó cada detalle de la historia de Gokú y sus amigos en otro universo, contó como conocieron a sus amigas que estaban sentadas en cada lado de Gokú, a superman y los demás, héroes, las cosas que aprendió durante los 6 años que pasaron, su entrenamiento, la batalla con Cell cosa que sorprendió al Kaio pero no le sorprendió lo del ssj2, sabía muy bien que era cuestión de tiempo superar sus límites, como también su vida social y estudios lo que dejó muy sorprendido, sabía muy bien que era muy denso en algunos aspectos, pero sonrió ya que notó ese cambio en su discípulos como también sonrió de que alguien que no es de este mundo dominara el kaio-ken, en este mundo solo Gokú y Tien lograron aprender el Kaioken, así como también en lo laboral, Gokú al decir que equilibró su vida a en ese universo, cosa que dejó muy orgulloso al Kaio, pero el encargado de velar por el cuadrante norte frunció el ceño y en su mente "Si la esposa de Gokú lo hubiese esperado, hubiese un mejor marido y padre de familia" pero sonrió ya que las dos chicas lo miraban con cariño al saiyajin lo que estaba relatando a él, entonces terminó su relato.

-"Entonces aquí estoy, con mis aprendices y ansiosos de conocer a Gohan"- dijo Gokú feliz de terminar el relato, el Kaio le dio una sonrisa paternal al saiyajin y dijo:

-"Me alegro de que hayas progresado tanto, Gokú, tu familia estaría muy orgullosa de ti por este cambio"-

-"Bueno, Kaio-sama, la razón por la que estoy aquí, cuando regresé, iba a ir a mi casa en busca de Gohan y Milk, pero no los encontré en mi hogar, sentí que están en la ciudad del oeste con dos firmas de ki desconocido"- Dijo Gokú con un signo de interrogación, el kaio del norte se puso serio cosa que tensó a la Amazona y la kriptoniana, dijo:

-"Gokú, si te cuento todo lo que pasó desde que te fuiste, espero que no te deprimas, ¿ok?"- Gokú al ver la seriedad de su maestro, dijo:

-"bueno, kaio-sama he pasado por cosas peores, sé que Gohan y los demás están bien"- las mujeres que están con Gokú sentían una leve punzada de que era algo que tenía que ver con la esposa de Gokú, Milk, pero decidieron escuchar lo que pasó desde que su amado se fue de este mundo.

-"Bueno, Gokú, Gohan y los demás desde que llevaste a Cell, tu hijo se sintió muy culpable por lo que pasó, tú le advertiste que tenía que vencer a Cell y lo demás ya lo sabes, a lo que voy que ahora tu hijo está asistiendo a una preparatoria, por eso su madre, se fue a la ciudad del Oeste que ahora se llama ciudad Satán, que supuestamente él derrotó a Cell pero lo hiciste tú"- causando una risita de Gokú, eso ya lo venía venir, sus amigas quedaron como "me estás bromeando", el kaio con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza, siguió su relato y dijo:

-"Piccoro está entrenando y Dendé como el nuevo Kami-sama, invocaron las esferas del dragón para traerte de vuelta y yo les expliqué que el dragón no podía hacerlo ya que estaba fuera de su poder y ni tampoco Porunga podía, pero tu hijo está bien, está esperándote y pensando en que llegarás pronto"- terminó de decir el kaio del norte, Gokú lo miró y pensó en su hijo, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Y Milk, ¿ella está bien?"- El kaio se puso muy serio, sabía de antemano que su discípulo preguntaría por ella:

-"Milk, cuando se enteró que desapareciste, estuvo un tiempo en la montaña Paoz, pero con su padre y Gohan, se mudaron a ciudad Satán…."- se quedó callado, las chicas sospechaban de que la esposa de Gokú, siguió adelante y está con otro hombre, sabían muy bien el por qué no les correspondió su amor a causa de la promesa de fidelidad hacia ella.

-"¿y, Qué pasó con ella, está triste, enferma?"- dijo Gokú, entonces el kaio del norte dijo:

-"No, Milk siguió adelante y al año siguiente, a pesar de mis advertencias de que estabas vivo y en otro universo, de que llegarías en cualquier momento, ella omitió eso, conoció a otro hombre y están casados hace 4 años , con un niño humano llamado Einstein"- Las chicas acertaron sus sospechas y miraron a Gokú, si el saiyajin fuera como antes de llegar a su universo, no le importaría, pero el de ahora es muy diferente, el hombre al que aman lo vieron en ssj 2 casi llegando al ssj3 causando un gran terremoto en el otro mundo, el kaio se sorprendió del verdadero poder de Gokú, vio que superó los límites del SSj2.

-"Pasé 5 años allá y 6 años en este mundo, prometiendo ser leal a ella….. Salvando la Tierra y su trasero, tratándome mal, de ser rebelde y esas cosas, diciéndome que preferiría que la Tierra estuviera destruida a que Gohan y yo entrenara, ella se da el lujo de estar con otro y yo como tonto cumpliendo un maldito Juramento"- terminó de decir Gokú, su aura con un relámpago y con un grito de "Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh" destruyendo la terraza y sorprendiendo a los que estaban en ese planeta hasta el Gran Kaiosama se cayó de su silla sintiendo ese poder monstruoso, el kaio del norte y los demás vieron a un Gokú en SSJ3, enojado e imponente, sentía que su ira aumentaba más, pero fue calmado por Kara que tomó su mano derecha y Diana que tomó su izquierda, ellas miraron preocupada a su amado, el saiyajin miró a ambas, vio que sus lágrimas se derramaron, Diana dijo:

-"Todo va estar bien Gokú, te lo prometo"- , y kara dijo:-"Gokú, tu eres la persona más noble que he conocido, eres un verdadero héroe y un guerrero que nunca desfalleció, y es por eso que quiero estar contigo"- Gokú se suavizó, soltó suavemente las "delicadas" manos de las chicas, y acarició sus rostros, miró al kaio, éste último le dijo:

-"Y también Gokú, tienes otro hijo llamado Goten"- el saiyajin al enterarse eso, sus lágrimas se derramaron, volvió a su estado base y casi cae al suelo por el degaste de energía al emocionarse pero fue interceptada por ambas chicas, le ayudaron a ponerse de pie, él les sonrió con calidez y dijo:

-"Kaio-Sama, gracias por decirme lo que pasó, me pasé a llevar por mis emociones, pero no se preocupen, ya lo veía venir, pero no sabía cómo me afectaría, eso es todo"- descansó un rato y volvió a hablar y dijo:

-"Kaio- sama, ya vio la transformación del SSj3, pero ayúdeme a controlar ese poder por más tiempo"- El kaio sama lo pensó, asintió y dijo:

-te ayudaré Gokú, sé la forma de controlar esa transformación, ¿Cuándo empezamos?"-

-"Cuando coma algo, me muero de hambre, jejejejej"- Gokú dijo y el kaio sonrió y mandó a pedir un gran banquete al saiyajin.

Mientras tanto…..

Gohan, el hijo de Son Gokú, está volando rumbo a la montaña cada vez que podía, ahora siendo un joven de 17 años, está volando por los aires junto con un chico de edad 6 años, apariencia idéntica a Gokú cuando niño, contextura delgada, volando en su nube voladora.

-"Goten, ya casi llegamos, vamos a pescar y después entrenar un poco y limpiar la vieja casa en la montaña Paoz donde vivía nuestro padre"- El niño llamado Goten asintió, a él siempre le ha gustado estar en ese lugar, estaba vestido con un vestido japonés de niño, miró a su hermano y dijo:

-"Gohan, después de eso, cuéntame la historia de las aventuras de mi papá"- Gohan, sonriendo, asintió, no se arrepentía de las fugas que hacía con Goten hacia la montaña Paoz a pesar de las prohibiciones de su madre, se fue con ella y con su nuevo esposo sólo por estiudios, él sabía muy bien cómo trataba a Goten, su madre lo quería pero no tanto como quiere a su nuevo hijo y eso lo pone triste, echaba de menos a su padre, y para compensar eso, siempre le contaba a su hermano las aventuras de su padre y la fuga de fin de semana a la montaña Paoz, su antiguo hogar, eso era todo lo que quedaba de su padre, su esencia y sus recuerdos. Gohan iba meditando pero se cortó cuando sintió dos firma de ki diferente, uno humano muy poderoso capaz de superar a Cell semiperfecto y uno desconocido que está un poco más de su nivel cuando enfrentó a Cell, él quedó sorprendido cuando llegó a su antiguo hogar y vio a las dos personas que sintió, aterrizó al frente de ellos, Goten bajó junto con su hermano, se quedó atrás él, Val y Conner lo miraron, sintieron que su Ki es similar al de su maestro y un humano, Conner habló y dijo:

-"Hola, Soy Conner kent, ¿Cómo te llamas?"- Gohan al ver que los dos no tienen malas intenciones, respondió:

-"Soy Son Gohan y él es mi hermano, Goten"- saludó el medio saiyajin presentando a su hermano.

-"Soy Val Armorr, un gusto conocerte Gohan"- dijo el karate kid.

-"Bueno, ¿por qué llegaron aquí?"- preguntó un Gohan muy curioso, a lo que Val Armorr dijo:

-"Bueno, este lugar es donde pertenece nuestro maestro, su lugar de nacimiento"- Gohan asintió y por curiosidad, preguntó:

-"¿Quién es su maestro?"- A lo que Connor respondió:

-"Son Gokú"- A Gohan se les abrieron los ojos de sorpresa, él dijo:

-"Son G…Gokú… ¿Está Vivo?"-

-"Si, Gohan, tu padre está vivo"- dijo Connor, su maestro siempre hablaba de él, que lo echaba de menos y la anécdotas que contaba de su hijo.

-"¿Dónde está él?"- preguntó Gohan con un nudo en la garganta.

-"MMMMM, dijo que está con kaio-sama, y que volverá al atardecer"- para felicidad de Gohan, y por curiosidad de su hermano, le había dicho que conocerá a su papá por primera vez, mientras esperaban, empezaron a tener una charla amistosa, relataban aventura y las batallas.

Varias horas después…

Vemos a Gokú entrenando con kaio-sama en el otro y el método para controlar el ssj3 a full power mientras Kara y Diana no se quedaron atrás, conocieron a algunos guerreros y tuvieron combates amistosos, después Gokú fue a meditar a la cima de la montaña en el otro mundo y sintió que debía volver, despertó y voló a donde estaba kaio-sama, él saiyajin dijo:

-"Gracias Kaio-sama, pero debo marcharme para instalarme en mi hogar y mañana continuaré con el entrenamiento"- Kaio-sama asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro, Gokú y las heroínas e fueron a la Tierra con el Shunkaido.

EN LA TIERRA, AL ATARDECER….

Vemos a un Gohan y Goten disfrutando del gran banquete hecho por nuestros héroes y se hicieron amigos rápidamemente, tuvieron una agradable charla en la que hablaban de todo, de las aventuras en Namek, la pelea con Cell y entre otras cosas que pasaron en la serie dentro de la casa donde vivía Gohan antes de mudarse a la cuidad Satan.

Gokú llegó a su hogar con las mujeres heroínas a su lado, y de repente sintió el ki de su hijo, se apresuró y abrió la puerta, ahí estaba, su hijo mayor, sentado con otro niño que es idéntico a él cuando niño, Gohan miró a su padre, se paró y se acercó lentamente, con una voz quebrada dijo:

-"P…pa…Papá, ¿eres tú?"- Gokú con una mirada tierna y con una mano en el hombro de su hijo, dijo:

-"Si, Gohan, tanto tiempo sin verte, hijo"- El híbrido saiyajin no aguantó más y lo abrazó, llorando de felicidad porque su padre volvió, está aquí y no era un sueño, pero de repente Goten dijo:

-"Gohan, hermano, ¿él es mi papá?"- su hermano lo miró y asintió, Gokú dijo:

-"¿Goten?"- se agachó hasta ver a su segundo hijo, cara a cara mientras Diana y Kara llegaron para ver esta escena de reencuentro.

-"¿Papá?"- dijo el hibrido saiyajin menor, y exclamó: -"PAPÁ"- y se abrazó fuerte a Gokú con felicidad, el saiyajin lo abrazó tiernamente y Goten sobaba su mejilla con la de su padre, ambos felices, Gohan sonrió ante este hecho de felicidad, se percató de que su padre no iba solo sino con dos chicas con trajes muy particulares, una era rubia de ojos azules y la otra pelo negro con los mismos ojos azules, Gokú tomando en brazos a Goten, miró que Gohan miró a sus amigas y dijo:

-"Hijo, te presento Kara y Diana, Diana y Kara él es Gohan, mi hijo mayor y Goten"- Gohan se presentó con una reverencia y dijo:

-"Un gusto en conocerlas"-

-"El gusto es mío, Gohan"- dijo Diana.

-"Mucho gusto Gohan"- saludó Kara.

-"Hola Diana-san, kara-san, un gusto que sean amigas de mi papá"- dijo Goten que se presentó, a lo que Kara dijo:

-"Gracias Goten, eres muy lindo, como tu padre"- a lo que Goten se sonrojó un poco, Gokú la miró y Gohan captó la indirecta, y vio que la Mujer llamada Diana también miraba a su padre como si la deseara, si su madre no estuviera con otro hombre, se enojaría con ellas pero no las podía culpar, ni siquiera a su padre, entonces solo sonrió, quería ver a su padre feliz y eso va a hacer.

-"Gohan, ahora que estoy aquí, voy a ocupar esta casa para vivir"- dijo Gokú a lo que Gohan asintió, pero recordó a lo que venía aquí, si no estaban aquí ellos y su padre, entrenaría con Goten a pesar de los regaños de su madre, ya que quería entrar al torneo de artes marciales y ganar el primer lugar para independizarse de su hogar junto con Goten, pero ahora que está su padre, todo cambió y la sospecha de que ellas quieren tener una relación con su padre, ahora, a su idea, habló y dijo:

-"Padre, yo venía aquí a entrenar ya que en tres semana más habrá torneo de artes marciales, le dije a los demás, pero el señor Piccoro, Vegeta se negaron, Krilin va con número 18 y una amiga llamada Videl, la hija de Mr. Satán también va y la estoy entrenando para que vuele"- Gokú asintió y dijo:

-"Bueno, si entro yo, Vegeta también entra, ya que a toda costa quiere pelear conmigo, bueno, yo también participaré"- Miró a sus "amigas" y sus aprendices y dijo:

-"¿Qué dicen, participarán?"- Diana asintió con una sonrisa y dijo:

-"Acepto, quiero probar lo rápido que progresé a tu lado, Gokú"-

-"Bueno, si tú participas, yo también lo haré"- dijo Kara.

-"Maestro, con mucho gusto participaré"- dijo Val Armorr.

-"Para qué decir, yo también participaré"- terminó de decir Connor Kent.

-"Bueno hijo, ¿Qué te parece si entrenamos mañana temprano para ver tu progreso?"- dijo Gokú con un tono de maestro a discípulo, Gohan asintió, empezaron los preparativos para entrenar y prepararse para el torneo de artes marciales.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4…

Ahora damos inicio a la saga de majim Boo, amigos adelanté un poco el tiempo a las cosas, bueno me demoraré un poco para hacer el arco de imperiex en la rebelión de los dioses saiyajin y el especial del capítulo 3 de Gokú y sus aprendices relatando los flashback cuando gokú estaba meditando en su habitación, como también el miniarco de lobo en cincos saiyajin y un namek en la liga para dar inicio a la batalla de los Dioses. Asi que gracias por todos y su paciencia….. Eso…


	5. Chapter 5

Notas del autor: Bueno, he vuelto, ahora la saga de Buu está por empezar y ¿Qué pasará con la relación GokuxDianaxKara? Hay que verlo, ahora sin más relleno de la Toei, empecemos.

Cabe recalcar que no soy dueño de ningunas de las franquicias de Dragón Ball, pertenecen al maestro Toriyama ni los Héroes de la liga de la justicia sino de DC comics y Warner bros.

Capítulo 5: "Entrenando para el torneo, interacciones con padre e hijo y el inicio de una relación y promesa de amor de dos personas"….

Han pasado una semana desde que Gokú empezó a entrenar, Piccoro sonrió desde la torre de kami-sama, y le dio aviso a Gohan de que iba a participar del torneo cuando se enteró de la vuelta de su amigo y rival, al igual que Vegeta, Kakaroto de vuelta, ya quería participar en el torneo y ver cuánto progresó, Bulma sonrió y su mejor amigo ha vuelto y decidió a darse una vuelta a la montaña Paoz después de arreglar sus inventos. Entonces el ahora, Kaio-sama sonrió del progreso del ssj3 de Gokú, Milk no sabía nada del regreso del ahora ex esposo, y asi terminó la semana.

En la segunda semana, en las mañanas, Gokú está intercambiando golpes con Diana vestida en sostén deportivo con buzo muy ajustado y Gohan entrenando con Kara que tiene el mismo atuendo de entrenamiento que Diana, El medio saiyajin vio el progreso grande de ella, él trató de acertar un golpe pero ella los interceptaba y los esquivabas, ahora en posición de ataque, la kriptoniana atacaba en distintos puntos cosa que Gohan se cubría, y entonces Kara decidió aumentar el ritmo y desapareció dejando sorprendido a Gohan y sintió un golpe en el estómago por cortesía de Kara, el medio saiyajin cayó al suelo, entonces Kara extendió su mano y él lo aceptó.

-"Vaya, Kara-san, eres muy fuerte"- ella sonrió ante tal gesto de su futuro hijastro, ella dijo:

-"Gracias, Gohan, sino fuera por su padre, yo no sería muy fuerte que digamos"- entonces Gohan vio que cada vez que ella mencionaba o él mencionaba a su padre, se sentía muy feliz, entonces vio que su padre y Diana no estaban en el lugar de entrenamiento, él dijo:

-"No están"- Kara sonrió y dijo:

-"Suele pasar, cuando estos dos se emocionan, paran en otro lado"- Gohan asintió y dijo:

-"Ya veo, pero, ¿usted no está celosa porque Diana-san paró en otro lado con mi padre?"- a lo que Kara dijo:

-"Bueno, si fuera otra persona, lo estaría, pero como es Diana, no me quejo y no la culpo"- Gohan tenía dudas ante el comentario de la kriptoniana y dijo:

-"¿A qué se refiere con que no la culpo?"-

-"Bueno, no la culpo que ella esté enamorada de tu padre al igual que yo y decidimos compartirlo"- Esa revelación dejó en Shock a Gohan, eso quería decir que Goten…..

-"Pero, ¿usted no parece muy joven para mi padre?"- a lo que kara con una risita dijo:

-"Gohan, Mi primo tiene la misma edad que él y yo soy mayor que él y Diana es de mi edad también"- cosa que dejó los ojos muy abiertos a Gohan, pero él dijo:

-"Kara-san, si mi madre hubiera cumplido la promesa que hizo a mi padre y lo esperara, estaría muy molesto con usted y Diana-san, pero veo que mi padre se mantuvo fiel hasta que se enteró que mi madre está casado con otro hombre y un niño con él"- Kara sonrió y dijo:

-"Cuando vi lo fiel que es tu padre, durante esos años nunca miró a una mujer, no solamente era Diana y yo, sino otras más, pero se enteraron lo ingenuo que era y lo fiel que era a las promesas que él hacía, eso hizo que mis sentimientos hacia él fuesen más fuertes"- Gohan al ver la cara de amor y deseo de ella hizo que le cayera mejor hacia la futura pareja de su padre, entonces él dijo:

-"Solo quiero que él sea feliz con ustedes dos y sus dos discípulos, mi padre los tratas por igual como trata conmigo y Goten, vi lo que cambió y lo que mi madre acaba de perderse, pero ella decidió seguir adelante y estoy feliz, pero si mi padre es feliz con ustedes, yo con gusto acepto y estaré con ustedes, de verdad Goten y yo agradecemos que mi padre haya vuelto"- la Kriptoniana tuvo una sonrisa maternal y abrazó a Gohan, él con unas lágrimas en sus ojos al sentir la calidez de ella, escuchó lo que kara dijo:

-"Al igual la promesa que hizo tu padre hacia mí y Diana, yo estaré ahí para ayudarte al igual que tu hermano y sé que Diana dirá lo mismo"- Gohan asintió y reanudaron el entrenamiento, Connor y Val entrenando a Goten y el potencial que tiene ese niño, ya solo falta dos semanas para el torneo y los demás guerreros Z están preparándose para el torneo.

Mientras tantos con Gokú y Diana…..

-"Vaya, que has progresado Diana"- Dijo el patriarca Son mientras peleaban por los cielos lejos del lugar de entrenamiento, intercambiaban golpes y patadas, Gokú iba a dar un puñetazo en el rostro de Diana y ella lo esquivó con una voltereta magistral lanzando una patada voladora que hizo sorprender al saiyajin que lo golpeó y salió volando, ella sonrió y fue a por él, Gokú se detuvo y despareció dejando una mirada atenta en Diana que se percató que el saiyaji estaba arriba de él listo para dar un golpe, entonces el saiyajin pensó que la golpeó pero había golpeado un espejismo de ella, Diana apareció detrás de él con una patada voladora y el saiyajin despareció esquivando la patada cosa que Diana se sorprendió y lanzó un puñetazo cosa que el saiyajin también hizo lo mismo y chocaron los puños causando una onda expansiva, ellos sonrieron y decidieron usar su velocidad de combate, ambos desaparecieron y a simple vista, veían como al momento de chocar sus puños creaban esas mismas ondas expansivas y así sucesivamente y repente fue tanto la emoción de los dos que ambos lograron honestar sus puños en sus rostros, fue tanta la fuerzas que ambos cayeron en picadas al suelo rocoso duro creando un cráter, ambos salieron de ahí con sudores en sus frentes y cansados, respiraron profundamente y sonrieron ambos, se acercaron, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Fue un buen entrenamiento Diana, progresaste mucho"- a lo que Diana le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo:

-"Igual tú, Goku, pero no descansaré hasta alcanzarte"- Ambos sonrieron, pero viendo lo sudoroso que están, el saiyajin se le ocurrió una idea y dijo:

-"Bueno, Diana, hay un lago cerca de aquí, podemos bañarnos y reunirnos con los demás, ¿Qué te parece?"- A Diana le pareció una genial idea ya que en sus pensamientos quería hacer algo muy travieso, Fueron 5 años sin tener relaciones por parte de su amor, ella lo iba a satisfacer seduciéndolo, esta vez sí que iba a resultar, ya Milk fuera del camino, el terreno era libre para ella y kara, pero ahora ella iba a hacer de su parte, ella dijo:

-"Me parece una buena idea, Gokú, vamos"- el saiyajin asintió y ambos se fueron al lago.

EN EL LAGO…..

Vemos a Diana sacándose su ropa deportiva quedando desnuda completamente, vio a Gokú de espalda sentado, meditando ya que le dijo que ella se bañara primera, ella quería que él lo viera como Zeus la trajo al mundo, quería que él le arrebatara su virginidad (mucho tiempo ¿no?) y que la ame como ella lo ama a él, sabía que él se sintió traicionado y que su mente todavía está en todo lo que aconteció, entonces ella desnuda se acercó al saiyajin y tocó su hombro cosa que abrió los ojos Gokú, pero no se atrevió a mirar a Diana, ella dijo:

-"Gokú, mírame"- él no quiso.

-"Por favor, mírame"- dijo por segunda vez Diana, ella por tercera vez, se arrodilló y lo abrazó en su espalda, él saiyajin se sintió cálido, su pecho volvió a sentir esa sensación que Martha le había dicho cuando se enamoró de su esposo, él sintió lo mismo por Diana y Kara, entonces se dio cuenta que ese sentimiento era Amor, lo está experimentando ahora y con la amazona que entró a su vida y que lo ayudó a superar sus límites, en la parte social y la vida al igual que Kara, entonces se puso de pie y miró a Diana a los ojos azules de ella, todavía abrazándolo, él dijo:

-"Diana"- a lo que ella dijo:

-"¿Si, Gokú?"-

-"A pesar de todo lo que pasamos juntos, ¿quieres estar conmigo y vivir una vida lejos de tu hogar?"- a lo que ella con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Si, y no me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé"- Gokú con una sonrisa, tomó la iniciativa y besó a Diana, ella se sorprendió que él saiyajin tomara la iniciativa, pero decidió corresponderle el beso, era algo que anhelaba hace mucho tiempo esos labios del hombre a la cual ella tiene sentimientos muy fuertes, era un beso tierno pero después se intensificó con una pasión, ambos abrieron sus bocas para tener una batalla con lenguas para ver quien domina ahora, pero Diana cedió y quería que su macho la reclamara como suya, ella escuchó algo que siempre deseó escuchar.

-"Mia"- Diana sonrió y dijo:

-"Soy toda tuya"- él saiyajin con una sonrisa salvaje, sacó su gi y la acostó en sus ropas desgastadas, ambos se miraron y se besaron con una intensidad que se sacaron durante 5 años sin actividad física (Ya saben a lo que me refiero), entonces Diana empezó a gemir cuando su amor empezó a besar su cuello, después bajó y besó su pecho derecho, ella sonrió y seguía alentando a Gokú a que hiciera eso, después chupó el lado izquierdo de su pecho y empezó a dejar marcas en ella, "Travieso" dijo en su mente, pero ella no se iba a quedar así no más, ella tomó la cabeza del saiyajin y con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Quiero que tomes lo que más aprecié en mi vida, mi virginidad"- Entonces Gokú con sorpresa, dijo:

-"¿Segura?, ya que si lo hago, podrías terminar embarazada"-, la amazona con una sonrisa cálida dijo:

-"No me importa, si voy a ser la madre de tu hijos, feliz estaré"- Gokú el ver la determinación de ella, dijo:

-"Entonces, acepto, Te amo Diana"- el corazón de Diana ardió y ella dijo:

-"Yo también, mi guerrero celestial, hazme tuya"- él asintió y con su miembro viril erecto, penetró a la amazona en su Vagina, ella Gimió y abrazó a Gokú con una sonrisa, empezó a sentir ese placer cuando el saiyajin siguió embistiéndola, entonces se sintió más placentera cuando el saiyajin siguió haciendo lo mismo pero más rápido, ella empezó a gemir y gritando el nombre del hombre que ama a cada rato, entonces cambiaron de posición y ella ahora encima de Gokú, ella está moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo causando que el saiyajin masajeara sus tetas que están endurecidas, la amazona dejó que hiciera eso, la hacía excitar más, después de un rato, Diana abrazó a Gokú y lo besó intensamente mientras su amor la seguía penetrándola en su vagina, entonces ella estaba a punto de caer en el Orgasmo y el saiyajin dijo:

-"Dia…na, estoy por venirme"- A lo que Diana respondió:

-"Por favor, Gokú quiero toda tu esencia dentro de mí, quiero ser… la madre de tus hijos"- entonces con un grito final de ambos terminaron, ellos abrazados juntos, la esencia de Gokú dentro de Diana, ella miró a Gokú feliz, quería, deseaba estar con Gokú y ser la madre de sus hijos, Diana con un último beso dijo:

-"Gracias, Goku"- él sonrió y ambos abrazados, estuvieron un rato así, entonces se dieron cuenta de que el sol estaba en su cumbre, es mediodía, ambos se bañaron, se vistieron y fueron a reunirse con los demás.

Al Rato, en el almuerzo…

Goten está muy feliz al hablar con Diana, era como si la relación fuera de madre a hijo, ella sonrió al ver a un niño tan hiperactivo y entonces, Diana dijo:

-"pequeño Goten. ¿Qué tal si entrenas conmigo para saber qué tan fuertes eres?"- el Son menor dijo:

-"¿En serio?"- Diana asintió y Goten dijo:

-"Gracias, Diana-san"- la amazona sonrió cálidamente hacia el pequeño Goten y empezaron a comer.

-"Gohan, Qué bueno que hayas estado bien durante el tiempo en que no estaba, quisiera haber estado ahí para ti cuando me necesitabas"- dijo Gokú un poco triste, Gohan animó a su padre y dijo:

-"No, Papá, siempre estuviste ahí para mí, cuando te sacrificaste, no podía culparte cuando yo debí haber derrotado a Cell"-

-"Pero…"- fue cortado por Gohan y dijo:

-"No, papá, hiciste mucho por este mundo y estoy muy agradecido de ti, veo que cambiaste para bien, papá"- Gokú miró a su hijo mayor y sonrió, siguieron conversando mientras que Connor, Val y Kara se unieron a la conversación, mientras Diana y Goten tuvieron una pequeña sesión de entrenamiento.

Con Diana y Goten…..

-"Vamos Goten a ver qué tan fuertes eres" - Diana se puso en posición de combate, Goten al estilo de su padre que fue enseñado por su hermano, Gohan, ella recordó a Gokú por esa posición y entonces el pequeño Goten atacó y saltó para acertar un golpe en el rostro de Diana pero ella empezó a interceptar los golpes, patadas por parte del hijo menor de Gokú, entonces la amazona empezó a atacar con golpes simples cosa que Goten esquivó y trató de interceptar y él se puso a la ofensiva tratando de acertar un golpe a la "amiga" de su padre, Goten en su frustración al no poder dar un golpe y entrar en las defensas de la amazona, activó la carta confiable, se convirtió en ssj cosa que sorprendió a Diana, Goten vio eso y atacó a la guerrera que tardó en interceptar a causa de la sorpresa y Goten logró golpear el rostro de la guerrera amazona que cayó de espalda, el hijo menor de Gokú se acercó a Diana para saber si está bien, ella miró a Goten, con una sonrisa tierna y acarició su cabeza, ella dijo:

-"Veo que tienes potencial, eres la versión miniatura de tu padre, y te ves guapo al igual que él, tal palo, tal astilla"- Goten se sonrojó ante el comentario y se sintió feliz, él preguntó:

-"Diana-san, ¿te gusta mi papá?"- la amazona con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Si, pequeño Goten, me gusta y mucho, ¿acaso te molesta que esté con tu padre?"- Goten dijo:

-"No, para nada, Diana-san, me siento muy feliz que le guste a mi padre, me gustaría tener una madre como tú y kara-san"- el corazón de Diana se enterneció al oír el comentario del pequeño Goten, ella al ver una lágrima del pequeño Goten, lo abrazó en su pecho y él lloró, ella lo acarició como si fuera un cachorrito, Gohan vio eso y sabía el por qué su hermano está llorando, sonrió al ver que Diana y Kara se encariñaron con él, "espero que seas feliz, Goten al igual que yo y papá, tenemos una buena familia" y con una sonrisa se dirigió a entrenar con sus nuevos amigos Connor y Val, mientras Gokú y kara estaban en el otro mundo entrenando.

Más tarde, al antes de la puestas del sol..

Gokú y Kara llegaron del planeta de gran Kaio, entró a su hogar y no había nadie, pero vio una carta que era para ellos y decía:

"Gokú, Kara, fuimos con los chicos a divertirnos al parque de diversiones de la ciudad llamada Satán City, así que se leen esto, llegaremos después de medianoche.

Diana.

PD: Gohan les dejó leña y un Barril grande, dijo que Gokú sabe para qué sirve"

Gokú sonrió para sus adentros y dijo a sí mismo "Este Gohan", Kara dijo para qué servía y el saiyajin dijo que solo viera, ella asintió, preparó la leña mientras él con el barril iba a buscar agua al lago, al rato, Kara prendió fuego con su visión calorífica y Goku puso el Barril de agua en el fuego, Kara miraba como su amor regulaba el fuego y vio la temperatura del agua, el saiyajin sonrió y dijo:

-"Bueno, Kara, el agua está lista para un baño de agua termales caseros"- Kara se sonrojó y ahora supo para qué eso del barril con agua y la leña, pensó que iba a cocinar un pez grande o algo así (si, que ingenua), pero el saiyajin dijo:

-"¿quieres bañarte primero o conmigo?"- ella se sonrojó furiosamente, pero tomó una decisión y dijo:

-"Cla… claro Gokú"- el saiyajin asintió ambos se desnudaron en lugares apartes y el saiyajin entró primero y dijo:

-"Aaaaaaaahh, que relajación, oye kara, apúrate que el agua está bien"- Kara Salió tímidamente de la casa con unas toallas puestas, cubriendo su desnudez, él saiyajin dijo:

-"Kara, cerraré mis ojos y tú puedes entrar, no te haré nada"- la kriptoniana asintió y podía confiar en su amor, ella se desnudó mostrando su lindo cuerpo, no tan voluptuosa como Diana, era un cuerpo de una joven de 20 años a pesar de ser mayor que Gokú y su primo, entró al barril y se relajó, vió al saiyajin sonriendo a ojos cerrados, Kara quería decir sus sentimientos y dijo:

-"Gokú, ¿puedo decirte algo?"-

-"Claro Kara, ¿Qué me quieres decir?"- preguntó el saiyajin todavía con los ojos cerrados.

-"Bueno, yo, durante este tiempo, quería decirte….. Me gustas"- Gokú abrió sus ojos y sonrió, sabía que ella y Diana parecía estar dispuesta a compartirlo, pero dijo:

-"Kara, Diana me dijo lo mismo en la mañana, ¿aún quieres estar conmigo?"- Kara sonrió y dijo:

-"Si, Diana y yo estamos dispuesto a estar contigo, durante los últimos años me enseñaste a superar mis límites, y la decisión que tomé de estar contigo, será para siempre, no quiero que me dejes sola, Gokú"- El saiyajin vio los ojos de lágrimas de la kriptoniana y la atrajo hacia a su pecho, ella lloró en los brazos de Gokú, él saiyjin levantó el mentón de Kara y la besó, ella con lágrimas de felicidad, abrazó a Gokú para intensificar el beso, ambos desnudos y Kara encima de él, ella dijo:

-"Quiero estar ahí para ti como tú lo estás conmigo"- el saiyajin la besó, entonces Kara estaba gimiendo ante el beso porque sintió algo duro en la entrepierna que hizo sonrojar, ella dijo:

-"Sé bueno conmigo es mi primera vez"- el saiyajin con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Así lo haré, mi querida Kara"- él puso su miembro erecto en la condición de mujer de la kriptoniana, ella sintió dolor y se abrazó al saiyajin, entonces su vagina se ajustó al pene del saiyajin y empezaron a moverse, ella después sintió placer, Gokú la tomó de su cintura y empezó a embestirla causando un grito en Kara, era un grito de felicidad cada vez que su amado la embestía, se sintió más placentera cuando empezó a lamer sus pechos, el saiyajin está siendo muy buena con ella, kara dijo en sus gemidos:

-"Oh, G…..Goku….. es…. Esto…. Se … siente… bien… ah…aha"- Gokú con una sonrisa no dijo nada y siguió haciendo lo suyo, al pasar el rato de tantos gemidos y sonido en el agua a causa de esta pareja que está haciendo el amor, entonces kara seguía disfrutando cada embestidas y besos en sus pechos al igual que con los besos con lenguas de su amado, en un lapso de 30 minutos, kara exclamó:

-"Ah….. Gokú, estoy por venirme, por favor llena tu esencia dentro de mí, ah,ah,ah"-

-"Co…con.. Mu…cho… gusto kara….. ah"- dijo Gokú y cuando terminó el orgasmo de ambos explotaron dejando la esencia de Gokú dentro de kara, ella cayó al pecho de Gokú y dijo:

-"Te amo, Gokú"-

-"Yo también Kara"- ambos se quedaron así y después salieron del barril, ordenaron, se vistieron y decidieron esperar a los demás.

Pasó el tiempo y las tres semanas se completaron de tanto entrenamiento, tantas técnicas de combates, de control total del SSJ3, que kara, Diana se encariñaran mucho más con los hijos de Gokú, Val y Connor siendo objeto de burlas por las dos compañeras de Gohan y el tiempo de calidad tanto de Kara y Diana, cuando llegó el día del torneo, Gokú dijo:

-"¿Están listos?"- Gohan sonrió, Goten feliz, Connor y Val asintieron, Kara y Diana tomaron las manos de Gokú y se transportaron a la isla en donde se iba a realizar dicho torneo, donde vendrán grandes aventuras y desafíos. Y así nuestros héroes y los hijos de Gokú se fueron a participar en el torneo, reuniéndose con los demás guerreros Z.

Fin del capítulo 4…

Heeeeee, al fin, asi que eso, espero que les gusten, se vienen cruentas batallas y haré un pequeño cambio en la saga de Buu, eso sería. Subiré este capítulo y el de DBZXSEKIREI en honor a los fics abandonados con Gokú saga Freezer como prota.

Pd: tengo unas ganas de Hacer el capítulo 6 del universo alterno "Gokú y sus aprendices", eso sería y espero que les gustes.


	6. Chapter 6

Notas del autor: He vuelto, ahora vamos por el torneo, ya que quiero llegar luego a Super, para enviar a nuestros héroes a otro mundo, eso sería.

Nos soy dueño ni DBZ/DBS ni DC superhéroes, son se sus autores y estudios de animación.

Capítulo 6: "El torneo y un sujeto misterioso"

Vemos a un krillin con cabello junto a su esposa llamada #18, junto a una niña llamada Marron, ella es la hija del ex calvo junto a la androide rubia con los azules caminando hacia la entrada del estadio para el torneo, miró a su alrededor para ver si había algún conocido, alguien lo llamó por su nombre, miró y era Yamcha junto con el maestro Roshi, Oolong y Puar, se dirigió a ellos, se saludaron al igual con 18 y Marron, ellos recordaron los viejos tiempos y las cosas que pasaron después de la pelea con Cell, entonces el ex monje dijo:

-"Bueno, ahora que estamos aquí, ¿Quién va a participar en el torneo?"- Yamcha y Roshi dijeron que solo venían e ser espectadores, Una vez que Krillin asintió, empezaron a caminar hacia el lugar de inscripción para el torneo, en el camino se encontraron con Bulma, Trunks y Vegeta que está apoyado en un muro, después apareció Piccoro en la cual todos saludaron, pero faltaba un grupito, miraron para ver si estaban los Son. Pero ningún rastro de ellos, pero se encontraron con la sorpresa con Milk y su esposo con su hijo de unos tres años de edad, Bulma se acercó a ella y dijo:

-"Hola, Milk"- a lo que la mira y dijo:

-"Hola, ¿has visto a Gohan y Goten?"- ella respondió con tranquilidad:

-"No, no los he visto desde que invitaron a Trunks y Vegeta al torneo"- Bulma ocultó lo de Gokú y sus parejas, ya que en el transcurso de la semana, fue a visitarlo en la montaña Paoz y conoció a dos hermosas mujeres que estaban de lado a lado con él, los vio dormir juntos ya que la puerta no tenía seguro, ella sonrió y se alegró que su amigo de la infancia, siguiera adelante y se merecía a esas dos mujeres que les contaron todo y se hicieron muy amigas, entonces ahora con Bulma y Milk, la ex esposa de Gokú dijo:

-"No permitiré que Gohan y Goten participen en el torneo, ya que Gohan dejó de lado sus estudios durante dos semanas, y se escapaban con Goten a la montaña Paoz, par de rebelde"- Bulma no le gustó esa actitud de la ex esposa de Son Gokú, iba a decir algo, pero oyó una voz muy conocida, esa voz dijo:

-"Hola a todos"- Krillin y los demás a excepción de Piccoro, Vegeta y Milk exclamaron:

-"Gokú"- se acercaron a saludarlo y Krillin dijo:

-"Me alegro que estés de vuelta"- Gokú asintió y Roshi dijo:

-"Bienvenido de vuelta, Gokú"- el saiyajin sonrió y dijo:

-"Gracias, Muten Roshi"- Milk miró a Gokú, Gohan y Goten, a unos tres más desconocidos, pero ella no le interesó y dijo:

-"Gokú"- el saiyajin la miro y dijo:

-"Hola Milk. ¿Cómo has estado?"- Bulma vio la tensión de Gokú, pero Milk respondió:

-"Bien, ¿hace cuánto que viniste?"- el saiyajin con un tono sincero y dijo:

-"Dos semanas para ser exactos"- a lo que la ex esposa de Gokú dijo:

-"Viniste hace dos semanas y ni siquiera tuviste la molestia de visitarme, ahora veo la razón de Gohan y Goten se alejaron de mí, ustedes…. Son unos rebeldes"- apuntó a su ex esposo y sus dos hijos, Goten miró hacia el suelo pero fue reconfortado por Kara, Diana miró en silencio todo el asunto, los demás en silencio, Vegeta y Piccoro no le importó esas patrañas, entonces Milk con la intención de "deprimir" a Gokú, ella dijo:

-"Por mí, has lo quieras, yo me volví a casar con un buen hombre, trabajador, padre de familia y no un holgazán que se dedica a puro entrenar como tú"- A gokú se le abrieron los ojos, Gohan sorprendido ante la actitud fría de su madre, a pesar de que su padre salvó el mundo de Cell, no merecía ser tratado así, pero Diana arto de eso, decidió intervenir y dijo:

-"Disculpe, señora, pero Gokú ha cambiado mucho durante los últimos años"-Milk miró a la hermosa mujer que está vestida, con un ropaje casual, blusa plateada con una cinta dorada al medio de sus pechos amplios, con una falda hasta los muslos del mismo color, la ex esposa de Gokú dijo:

-"¿Y tú, mujer de mal vestir, quién eres para defender a Gokú cuando lo conozco mejor que tú?"- Diana mantuvo la calma, con una sonrisa arrogante dijo:

-"Diana, La futura esposa de Gokú, la futura Son Diana"- todos a excepción de tres exclamaron "QUEE" ante esa revelación, Yamcha pensó lo suertudo que es su amigo, Roshi, para que decirte, Krillin en Shock pero sonrió, Kara decidió hacer su aparición y dijo:

-"Y yo soy Kara Zor-EL, segunda futura esposa de Gokú, futura Son Kara"- esta revelación causó la grande, Vegeta miró y percibió su olor de las chicas y sonrió "asi que Kakaroto las reclamó como suya, no como la arpía esa a pesar que tuvo dos hijos" fueron sus pensamiento de Vegeta, Milk al escuchar esa revelación se desmayó, era mucho para ella, el esposo de Milk disculpó a Gokú y la llevó a su hogar, y así pasaron el rato, Gokú presentó a sus "Futuras esposas", a Val y Connor, les dieron la bienvenida a los héroes y fueron al lugar de inscripción del torneo.

El presentador del torneo vio a los guerreros Z y otros 4 desconocidos para él, los saludó y dijo:

-"Hey, ustedes los conozco, ¿fueron los mismos del torneo de cell?"- Gokú asintió, el presentador continuó y dijo:

-"Bueno, sé que ustedes derrotaron a Cell, no creía mucho que Mr. Satán lo hubiese derrotado"- dijo eso en un susurro y Gokú solo se dedicó a rascarse la parte de atrás de la cabeza, el animador le indicó el lugar de las preliminares del torneo de los adultos mientras Goten y Trunks en la sección de los niños, pero ellos hicieron de las suyas, mientras Gokú y los demás, conversaban, Kara y Gohan tenía una conversación muy -amable, Kara dijo:

-"Recuerda Gohan, cuando necesitas de algo, no dudes en llamarme"- el saiyajin híbrido asintió, iba a decir algo pero una voz lo distrajo, era una chica, baja estatura pelo negro corto, ojos azules y una ropa deportiva indicando que participará en el torneo, ella dijo:

-"Hola, Gohan, ¿Cómo es… quien es ella?"- Gohan disfrazado del gran saiyajman miró la cara de su amiga como si estuviera, celosa de algo, Kara se rió por dentro "Igual a su padre", Gohan dijo:

-"Hola, Videl, bueno, te presento a Kara"- la kriptoniana extendió su mano y dijo:

-"Un gusto, asi que tú eres la chica que Hablaba mucho Gohan"- ese comentario sonrojó a los dos, ella correspondió el saludo y dijo:

-"M….mucho, Gusto, Kara-san"- Supergirl se reía ante este escenario, la recordaba a ella cada vez que se estaba con Gokú hasta que admitió que está enamorada del saiyajin, ella dijo:

-"Bueno, Gohan, iré con tu padre"- el hibrido saiyajin asintió y se quedó con Videl, ella dijo:

-"¿Por qué nunca mencionaste a Kara, qué tiene que ver contigo?"- el saiyajin respondió:

-"Bueno, él vino con mi padre y es la futura esposa de él"- Videl asintió y quedó en paz, tenía camino libre de acercarse a Gohan, pero dejó eso de lado y se fueron a las preliminares.

Las preliminares fueron normales, a no ser que Mr. Satan se lucía con las cámaras tardando para empezar la preliminar para golpear el dispositivo para medir la fuerza de una persona con los puños, Piccoro detruyó las cámaras de los fotógrafos y empezaron las preliminares a los guerros z y los héroes pasaron sin ningún problema, Goten y Trunks robaron un disfraz después de la sección infantil en la que ganó Trunks y dejó fuera de combate a Mr. Satán, entonces nuestros héroes y los demás guerreros z a excepción de Tien y Chaoz, fueron a la selección de oponentes para el torneo, pero antes se econtraron con dos individuos, uno era alto, parecía mayor de edad, piel rojiza, pelo blanco largo, ojos negros, orejas puntiagudas con dos potaras, vestido de manera extraña, el otro era más bajo, aparenta ser más joven, piel morada, pelo al estilo mohicano color blanco, orejas puntiagudas con dos pendientes potaras color amarillo, ojos negros, la vestimenta similar al del tipo alto pero morado, él dijo:

-"Saludos, Son Gokú"- dijo este misterioso ser con una sonrisa tranquila, Gokú no percibió ese ki de ese ser, dijo:

-"Bueno, un gusto, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"- a lo que el ser dijo:

-"Eres muy conocido"- el saiyjin perplejo y Piccoro miró con un sudor sin saber por qué, el ser continuó:

-"Mi nombre es Shin, nos veremos en el combate"- extendió su mano y Gokú le correspondió, ambos en un apretón de manos y así se fueron.

En la selección de oponentes del torneo alió así:

Krillin vs el gordo mohicano que ni me acuerdo su nombre.

Videl vs Kara

Piccoro vs Shin

Gohan vs Kibito

Diana vs número 18

Gokú vs Vegeta

Val vs Mighty Mask

Connor vs Spopovich

Yamu vs Mr. Satán.

Y otros dos oponentes que ni me acuerdo, bueno no es de importancia.

Primera pelea, Krillin vio al gordete alto que se parecía a Aladin, él gordo gigante mofándose de que sería una pelea fácil y otras burlas hacia Krillin, empezó el combate y el tipo ese se las dio de atleta olímpico y empezó a dar vueltas sin propinarle un golpe al ex monje, pero Krillin harto de eso, lo golpeó en estomago del Aladin que se comió a Jazmín literalmente, el ex calvo no se quedó ahí, le dio unas bofetadas en el rostro de ese gordo y con patadón, lo mandó fuera de la plataforma dando por ganador a Krillin.

Segundo combate Videl vs Kara.

Kara está con un dogi de combate ya que no iba a usar el traje de héroe, el dogi de kara era Azul oscuro igual al de Gokú, a diferencia que dentro de su Dogi, lleva sostén deportivo color negro, su pelo tomado en una cola de caballo, vio a videl elongando y preparándose, Kara con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Que gane la mejor"- Videl con una sonrisa dejo:

-"Si, pero no me dejaré ganar fácilmente"- entonces el relator dio por inicio el combate, la gente apoyando a Videl, Kara dijo:

-"Haz tu primer movimiento"- Videl pensó que la estaba subestimando y atacó, ella corrió y lanzó una patada voladora hacia Kara, la kriptoniana esquivó ese ataque, pero Videl se dio vuelta y con derechazo iba a golpear el vientre de Kara en la cual Golpeó, pero fue solo una imagen, Videl miró a donde estaba kara, la kriptoniana apareció detrás de ella y dijo:

-"¿Me buscaba?"- Videl volteó hacia donde kara y con una patada dirigido en la cabeza de Kara en la cual la interceptó con su antebrazo, Videl bajó su pie y con una ráfaga de golpe hacia kara, dando lo mejor de ella, pero Kara sabía el límite de Videl y empezó a interceptar cada golpe, pero el golpe final de Videl, Kara la atrapó y después el otro golpe con la mano libre cosa que kara la atrapó, Videl no podía sacar sus puños, ella sudando miró lo fuerte que es Kara, la kriptoniana sonrió y dijo:

-"Nada mal para mi futura Nuera, digna de un hombre como Gohan"- Videl se sonrojó furiosamente y trató de decir algo, pero Kara la interrumpió y dijo:

-"Solo sigue lo que diga tu corazón y estarás tranquila"- y con eso, le lanzó un patadón hacia la hija de Satán, lo suficiente para tirarla fuera de la plataforma, ella sintió dolor pero no tanto para dejarla moribunda, sino para dejarla fuera de la plataforma, el estadio en silencio pero el relator dijo:

-"Videl Fuera, la ganadora es Kara Kent"- el estadio aplaudió a los dos participantes, Kara fue hacia Videl y dijo:

-"Nada mal, Videl-san"- ella extendió su mano y Videl la miró, la tomó ella dijo:

-"Si, ahora sé el por qué vas a ser la esposa del padre de Gohan"- Kara sonrió y ambas se fueron hacia donde los demás, Gohan felicitó a Videl por el progreso en su entrenamiento dejando un rubor en la hija de Mr. Satán, Kara, Diana y Gokú sonrieron con calidez hacia la pareja, y así terminó esa pelea.

Piccoro vs Shin…..

Piccoro miró a Shin con preocupación, sintió una presencia diferente, el relator dio inicio la pelea, pero ni él namek ni el hombre misterioso hicieron un movimiento, la gente empezó a pifiar porque no peleaban, Piccoro estaba sudando a mares y dijo:

-"Me rindo"- todos los guerreros quedaron en shock, Piccoro se fue de la plataforma sin decir nada, una vez lejos de la plataforma, Piccoro le preguntó si era el gran Kaio-sama pero Kibito respondió.

-"No, es el supremo"- el namek quedó en shock y Kibito se fue a la pelea con Gohan.

Gokú se acercó y dijo:

-"¿Qué pasa Piccoro, te hizo algo él?"- el namek no dijo nada, pero el saiyajin continuó:

-"Si él te hizo algo, yo me encargaré de él"- a lo que Piccoro con desesperación dijo:

-"OH, no, no, no, por tu madre, no le digas nada, no le digas nada"- Gokú quedó sorprendido por esa actitud del Namek, pero el misterioso hombre dijo:

-"Señor Gokú, por favor, no intervenga en la pelea de su hijo"- a lo que Gokú con incredulidad dijo:

-"¿Quién eres, por qué no quieres que intervenga?"- Gokú iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por Piccoro y dijo:

-"Él es el supremo kaio-sama, si él está aquí es por algo"- todos a excepción de Diana y Kara quedaron sorprendido, entonces el saiyajin dijo:

-"Entonces, ¿para qué vino al torneo, supremo kaio-sama?"- a lo que Shin responde:

-"Hay dos individuo, buscando energía para liberar a un ser llamado Majim Buu"- Piccoro dijo:

-"¿Majim Buu?"- a lo que el supremo Kaio-shin responde:

-"si, pero se los contaré más adelante, pero no intervenga en esta, todo estará bien"- Diana, Gokú, Kara y los demás guerreros Z tenían un mal presentimiento de eso, pero decidieron asentir.

Gohan Vs Kibito.

-"Conviértete en super saiyajin"- dijo Kibito, a lo que Gohan respondió:

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"- a lo que el asistente del supremo Kaioshin responde:

-"Solo hazlo, quiero ver el potencial de un saiyajin"- Gohan sonrió y dijo:

-"Tengo una transformación más fuerte que un super saiyajin"- y con eso empezó a elevar su ki, el lugar empezó a temblar, las partes de la plataforma levitaron cuando Gohan empezó a elevar su ki, Spopovich y Yamu tenían un extraño medidor de energía y un drenado de energía que parecía regadera grande con punta, ellos sorprendido al ver el poder de Gohan mientras aumentaba su ki, con un grito Gohan se transformó en ssj 2, él dijo:

-"Ahora vio mi máximo poder"- Kibito se sorprendió ante monstruoso poder del hijo de Gokú, pero vio a dos tipos sospechosos, y el kaioshin inmovilizó a Gohan con un ataque telekinesis, los dos sospechosos con una M en sus frentes, empezaron a drenar la energía de Gohan, el hijo de Gokú empezó a gritar cuando drenaron su energía con lo que llevaba Yamu y Spopovich, Videl quería intervenir pero fue interceptado por Diana, Videl dijo:

-"Suéltame, lo van a matar"- a lo que Diana dijo:

-"Si Gokú dijo que estará bien, confío en él"- Kara no aguantó la agonía de Gohan, iba a dar su aparición, pero Gokú la tomó de sus manos, ella con lágrimas y dijo:

-"suéltame, Gokú, ¿no estás preocupado por tu hijo?"- a lo que el saiyajin respondió:

-"Kara, confía en mí y en el supremo kaioshin, todo estará bien"- Ella miró la seriedad de su amor, se lanzó al pecho de Gokú, ella dijo:

-"Pero, prométeme que no harás eso nunca más, ni con nuestros futuros hijos, ¿oiste?"- Gokú con una sonrisa, asintió, Kara miró a Gohan, tenía que aguantar, ya pasó esa agonía, Gohan pálido, cayó desplomado, Diana soltó a Videl, Spopovich y Yamu salieron volando del lugar, El kaioshin salió a la plataforma y dijo:

-"Kibito, cura a Gohan"- él asintió y el kaioshin salió volando, Gokú también pero fue interceptado por Vegeta por la pelea con él pero Gokú le prometió que iban a luchar una vez terminado lo de esos dos tipos y partió volando, Krillin le dijo a 18 que se quedara y ella asintió con indiferencia y partió con Gokú, Vegeta también, Kara, Diana también fueron con su amor el saiyajin, Piccoro miró a Gohan, Kibito lo miró con cara de que todo estaría bien, el Namek asintió y voló alcanzando a Gokú, Kibito se acercó a Gohan, se arrodilló haciendo caso a los médicos del lugar, extendió la mano en la espalda de Gohan y le dio un poco de su ki para que se ponga de pie, cosa que así fue, miró a Kibito y se fue volando dejando a Videl sola, Kibito partió a la misma velocidad con Gohan alcanzando a Gokú y los demás persiguiendo a Spopovich y Yamu, Connor y Val se quedaron por precaución si algo les pasaba a su maestro y los demás, el kaioshin les mencionó la historia del temible Majim buu y el ser que lo liberó, Bibidi para después contarles del mago Babidi, llegaron al lugar, vieron a Babidi y Pui-Pui, pero el kaio quedó en Shock al ver a otro ser, Kibito dijo:

-"Es Dabura"- Gokú dijo:

-"¿Y quién es Dabura?"- a lo que el kaioshin dijo:

-"Es el Gobernante del mundo de los demonios (Creo que el Makaio-shin o algo así)"- Babidi mató a Spopovich y Yamu lo mató Pui-Pui, entonces entraron dejando a Dábura solo, él los miró y en un parpadeo apareció delante de Kibito y le lanzó una ráfaga de energía desintegrándolo, después escupió en Krillin y Piccoro convirtiéndolo en piedras, peleó con Gokú y Vegeta, ellos probaron su fuerza pero Dabura desapareció y Llegó a la nave de Babidi, Gokú y los demás fueron tras él para evitar la aparición de Majim Buu.

Notas del autor: omitiré las peleas, pasaron como el Cannon hasta llegar en la parte de sin contricante, ya saben a qué parte me refiero.

Babidi estaba frustrado, solo Dabura quedaba, sabía que no podía contra los guerreros, pero vio algo, sonrió y se fijó en dos objetivos, empezó con la magia de apoderarse de personas como lo hizo con Dabura y los que murieron para ganar tiempo para que Majim Buu aparezca.

Gokú y los demás estaban esperando a alguien, pero pasó lo que tenía que pasar, Vegeta empezó a actuar raro, él se sintió que lo estaban posesionando pero se dejó a hacerlo, su cuerpo convulsionó y se transformó en SSj, sus rayos salieron de su aura dorada y con un M en su frente, mientras tanto, a Kara le pasó lo mismo, empezó a sentir que una energía maligna se apoderaba de ella, trató de sacarse eso, pero la pilló desprevenida y empezó a convulsionar, a sujetarse su cabeza y a gritar, Gokú y los demás en shock, el kaio sabía que ellos dos están siendo controlados por Babidi, Kara con un M en su frente y con una sonrisa malévola, miró a Gokú y los demás al igual que Vegeta, su traje se supergirl que se cambió en el camino hacia la nave de Babidi, se cambió a negro, Gokú y Diana sabía que kara fue poseída por Darkseid, una porque lo vio y el saiyjin, ella le contó,tendría que pelear si querían liberar a su amor, Rival, amigo.

Fin del capítulo…

Notas: quería hacer volver a la evil Kara, pasó en la peli Batman y superman apocalipsis, véanla es muy buena. Bueno, el siguiente cap, habrá mucha acción, este cap y el próximo será el arco de Majim Buu, quizás 3 capitulo, ¿habrá Vegito?, ¿aparecerá alguien para ayudar a Gokú si vegeta no resucita?, eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo del guerrero celestial….


	7. Chapter 7

Notas del autor: He vuelto, ahora vamos con la acción perros.

Nos soy dueño ni DBZ/DBS ni DC superhéroes, son se sus autores y estudios de animación.

Capítulo 7: "Gokú vs Vegeta, Diana vs Kara…. La aparición de un monstruo"

Gokú, Diana, Gohan y el Kaioshin miraron en Shock por el cambio Brusco de Kara y Vegeta, ambos con la M marcada en su frente, eso quiere decir que fueron poseído por Babidi, Gokú dijo:

-"Kara, Vegeta, ¿Qué les pasó?"- a lo que Kara responde:

-"Silencio, vengo a destrozar cualquier obstáculos de nuestro maestro Babibi"- eso dejó muy sorprendido a Gokú y Gohan, no es la Kara amable que conocían, Diana miró y sabía que ella había sido poseída antes, Vegeta dijo:

-"Vengo a saldar cuentas contigos, Kakaroto"- Gokú sabía que eso era un duelo pendiente entre los dos, pero él dijo:

-"No hay tiempo para eso, no dejes que Babidi te controle Vegeta"- el príncipe saiyajin en su ira dijo:

-"No dejaré que un insecto como tú me superes, Babidi, cambianos de lugar"- Babidi miró todo por su orbe mágico, asintió e invocó un hechizo de transporte.

La gente se quedó muy aturdida al ver a otros participantes, cosa que sorprendió a Connor y Val, ellos vieron a Kara con un aspecto malévola y a Vegeta de la misma forma, entonces el príncipe saiyajin lanzó una bola de energía hacia Gokú que lo interceptó con sus brazos en forma de X y lo desvió y dijo:

-"Ya basta Vegeta, no pelearé contigo ahora"- el saiyjin que se dejó ser poseído por Babidi, extendió su mano derecha a su lado y lanzó una bola de Ki destruyendo las gradas del estadio y más allá matando a civiles inocentes que causó el desmayo de Bulma que vio todo, Gokú se enojó y se transformó en SSJ, él dijo:

-"Bueno, si tú quieres pelearé contigo. Vegeta, kara te recuperaré"- Diana se acercó a Gokú y dijo:

-"Yo me hago cargo de ella, pelea con Vegeta"- él asintió, pero Shin se puso entre Vegeta y Gokú y dijo:

-"No permitiré que peleen, señor Gokú"- el saiyajin extendió su mano y creó una bola de Ki, dispuesto a lanzarlo al supremo kaioshin, él quedó en Shock, al final cedió, el saiyjin exclamó.

-"Babidi, llévanos a un lugar donde no haya inocentes en medio"- Babidi con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Jjejejejejejejeje, al final de esa pelea despertará Majim buu"- y con eso esclamó:

-"Paparapaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"- y con eso los guerreros desparecieron, Connor y Val se miraron, asintieron y se fueron volando hacia el lugar de los hechos.

-"Gohan, supremo Kaiosama, vayan a por Babidi y dábura, Diana y yo nos haremos cargos"- dijo el saiyajin a lo cual, Gohan y Shin asintieron y fueron a por ellos.

-"¿Por qué te dejaste poseer por Babidi, Vegeta"- el príncipe saiyajin sabía que su rival, sus planes, él dijo:

-"Porque yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajin, no dejaré que nadie me supere"- y con un grito que hizo temblar el lugar pasando a SSJ2, Diana se puso en posición de combate y Gokú en SSJ2, le dijo a Diana:

-"Por favor, princesa, tráela de vuelta"- La amazona con una sonrisa, asintió, y ambos se lanzaron al ataque, Gokú vs Vegeta y Diana vs Kara, ahora vamos por partes

Gokú vs Vegeta…..

Ambos empezaron a intercambiar golpes, dándose rodillazos, y choques de puño, ambos se separaron, Gokú con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Nada mal Vegeta"- y con eso atacó a su rival con un rodillazos cosa que Vegeta hizo lo mismo, al chocar sus rodillas, empezaron a hacer fuerza para ver quien cedía, causando rayos, Vegeta con una sonrisa, golpeó el rostro de Gokú tan fuerte que lo mandó hacia una gran roca, él salió volando tan rápido que lo volvió a golpear creando un cráter en el lugar, Gokú vio que Vegeta fue y en serio y decidió dar su contrataque, él despareció y apareció al frente de Vegeta y con un patadón mandó a volar y cayó en el suelo duro creando otro cráter, Vegeta se enojó y cargó hacia Gokú con un golpe cosa que este último lo esquivó, ahora ambos están intercambiando golpes a toda velocidad, después de interceptar golpes y patadas, Vegeta aumentó su velocidad y golpeó en toda la cara a Gokú, pero este en su ira golpeó a Vegeta tan duro que lo mandó a volar hacia el cielo y con un kamehameha lo lanzó a Vegeta y éste con un final Flash, lanzaron sus blast de energía iluminando el cielo, ambos no cedían pero iban a dar lo mejor de sí y causó una gran explosión.

Ambos cayeron en picada al suelo creando otros cráteres de las tantas que dejaron durante la batalla, Ambos se levantaron, sus ropas rasgadas y con moretones, gokú con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Así que, Vegeta, ¿Satisfecho?"- Vegeta con un gruñido, dijo:

-"No, Hasta que yo te mate, insecto"- y con eso, a toda velocidad atacó a Gokú, él también atacó, ambos estaban dando lo mejor de sí causando terremotos y relámpago en el lugar, Gokú sabía que esto se iba a ir fuera de control, pero decidió guardar la transformación del SSj3 por el límite de tiempo, para hacer frente a Majim Buu si las cosas salen de control, pero él sabía que superaba a Vegeta por poco en la transformación del SSj2, y decidió terminar la batalla, pero no podía porque Vegeta seguía atacando y aumentando su poder en la pelea, ambos no cedían y ambos se dieron madrazos épico desde su primer encuentro, Vegeta le lanzó un patadón en toda la cara a Gokú y lo dejó atascado en una gran roca, él lanzó anillos de Ki en los brazos y tobillos de Gokú dejándolo inmóvil, entonces Vegeta empezó a golpear el torso de su rival con rodillazos y un puñetazo certero haciendo escupir saliva en Gokú, y después golpetazos con las manos en el rostro de su rival, cuando iba a dar el golpe final, Gokú gritó liberando su aura y una vez que se desató, miró a Vegeta y con una gran roca en ambas manos a causa de que los anillos de ki de Vegeta no se desintegraron y con eso, un golpetazo con la gran roca en la cara de Vegeta y después, Gokú le pegó con la otra mano con la gran roca que llevaba mandando lejos a su rival y a toda velocidad y con sus dos manos entrelazados y arriba, golpeó a Vegeta mandándolo al suelo duro y cayó en picada creando un gran Crater….

Con Kara vs Diana…

Cuando Diana Atacó, Kara detuvo el golpe y con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Muy básico"- y con eso lanzó un puñetazo a Diana que cubrió su rostros con sus brazos en forma de X que lo mandó volar a causa del golpe de su amiga y compañera en el amor por Gokú, Kara se abalanzó a toda velocidad para golpear el vientre de Diana, cosa que la amazona se percató y logró esquivarla desapareciendo y apareciendo frente a Kara, con un derechazo con su puño, la mandó a volar lejos, pero kara detuvo su caída, ella sin pensarlo atacó con sus ráfagas de puño a la mujer maravilla cosa que está cubriendo y evitando ser atacada en su vientre, ella tenía que terminar esa pelea y ya pero no podía, Kara está atacando sin cesar y con la visión calorífica, Diana entonces sintió un fuerte dolor en su vientre, se había concentrado en que el ataque de visión calorífica de Kara no afectara ya que se había cubierto su rostro con sus dos brazaletes forjados por los dioses para la pelea, ella se quedó sin aliento y vio que Kara la golpeó tirándolo al suelo duro, ella salió del cráter y con su detección de Ki que le enseñó Gokú, empezó a inspeccionar su vientre para ver si algo le pasó a ese ser que lleva dentro, está en buen estado, "Aguanta pequeño, solo fue un golpe" y con eso miró a Kara que tenía una sonrisa malévola, detectó que en el vientre de ella, también hay una fuente de vida, ella dijo:

-"Basta Kara, no quiero pelear contigo"- a lo que Supergirl respondió:

-"No permitiré que seas un estorbo a Babidi"- Diana trató de razonar y dijo:

-"¿no sabes que te controla?, Kara tu eres mi amiga, incluso dejé que compartieras a Gokú"- Kara al oír el nombre de Gokú, recordó lo que su amor hizo por ella, pero el poder de Babidi todavía persiste, ella exclamó:

-"Cállate"- y con eso atacó a Diana, pero fue interceptado por Connor por medio de una técnica llamado el abrazo del oso, ella trató de zafarse, pero no podía, Connor dijo:

-"Basta, Tía Kara, no eres tú"- Kara trató de zafarse pero Connor lo tenía muy contenido, Le dijo a Val:

-"Rápido, la kriptonita"- Val asintió, iba a ir pero fue interceptado por Diana, él la miró y vio la mirada seria de ella, asintió, Diana se acercó a Kara y dijo:

-"Kara, por favor, vuelve, hazlo por Gokú"- Supergirl sintió fuertes dolores de cabezas al recordar a su amor, cuando lo conoció, sus momentos juntos, para rematar, Diana dijo:

-"Kara, llevas un niño en tu vientre"- Kara se calmó, con lágrimas en los ojos, dijo:

-"De…. ¿verdad?"- la amazona con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Si, llevas dos semanas con el bebé dentro, Kara, Gokú es el padre"- la voluntad de Kara volvió y con un grito, se desvaneció la posesión de Babidi y con M borrada de su frente, ella dijo:

-"Gracias, Diana y gracias Gokú"- y con esas últimas palabras, se desmayó cayó en picada pero fue interceptado por su sobrino, Diana dijo:

-"Lleven a Kara con Bulma y los demás, yo veré a Gokú"- ambos asintieron y se fueron volando a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Bulma, donde estaban los demás.

Ahora con Vegeta vs Gokú.

La pelea estaba llegando a su fin, ambos cansados, pero Gokú no tenía tiempo para eso y dijo:

-"Vegeta, Majim Buu ha despertado, peleemos juntos para vencerlos"- el príncipe lo miró y dijo:

-"Entonces esta pelea queda como pendiente Kakaroto"- él asintió y sacó una bolsa con las semillas del ermitaño, se lo lanzó a Vegeta y dijo:

-"Come, necesitas energía para pelear"- entonces Gokú miró hacia donde estaba el Ki de Gohan y Shin, pero sintió que Vegeta lo noqueó y lo dejó fuera de combate, Vegeta comió la semilla y dijo:

-"El que vencerá a Majim Buu seré yo"- y con eso se fue hacia el Ki de Majim Buu.

Al rato después, Diana llegó al lugar donde estaba Gokú, vio que está tumbado en el suelo, se acercó para ayudarlo, lo dio vuelta, no reaccionaba, puso la mano en su pecho y con su mano con ki, empezó a dar pulsos en su pecho, no había caso, y siguió, no había reacción de Gokú, ella llorando, dijo:

-"Por favor (Pulso) despierta (Pulso), Mi Goku (Otro pulso) "- en la cual, despertó el saiyajin, ella lo abrazó y dijo:

-"Oh, Gokú, pensé que te perdía"- Gokú la miró, sonrió y dijo:

-"Diana, ¿Cómo está Kara?"- a lo que Diana responde:

-"Ella está bien, está con los chicos que fueron a la casa de Bulma"- él asintió y dijo:

-"Bueno, tomaré una semilla del ermitaño y vamos a por Vegeta, Majim Buu ha despertado"- Diana asintió, su amor comió la semilla y se recuperó, ambos se fueron volando a la dirección de Vegeta que su Ki se desvaneció.

Con Gohan y Shin (mientras goku y vegeta se daban madrazos y Diana haciendo entrar en razón a Kara).

Majim Buu ha despertado, vemos a una forma piel rosada como chicle, bien gordito gritando:

-"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"- el kaioshin en posición de combate al igual que Gohan, atacaron a Buu, pero no eran rivales contra el demonio llamado Majim Buu, atacó al kaioshin con una ráfaga de energía dejándolo fuera de combate y magullado, Gohan en SSj 2 trató de acertar un golpe, lo logró pero el monstruo se levantó como si nada, Gohan entonces preparó su Kamehameha, lo traspasó, Gohan pensando que ganó la pelea, Buu se paró y el agujero que tenía en su estómago, se regeneró y de repente una sonrisa maliciosa, atacó a Gohan, le dio un puñetazo en rostro que lo dejó malherido y con una bola de energía, Gohan lo recibió de lleno y se fue volando hacia el cielo, el kaioshin con una ataque telekinetico, desvió a Gohan de la bola de energía y el hibrido saiyajin cayó en otro lugar, lejos de ahí, entonces el monstruo rosa empezó a sentir hambre.

-"Tengo hambre"- a lo que Babidi responde:

-"Puedes comerte al supremo kaio, jijijijiji"- Majim buu miró al kaio, pero cuando iba a hacer algo, fue atacado por Dabura, Majim buu miró a Dabura, empezó a jugar con él y lo convirtió en Galleta, se lo comió y cuando iba a terminar con el Kaio, apareció Vegeta, se enfrentó a Majim Buu, pero no era rival para el Monstruo, entonces decidió hacer una técnica, pero si lo hacía se iba a autodestruir, vio a su hijo, lo abrazó y lo noqueó, también noqueó a Goten, Piccoro se los llevó y dijo:

-"¿Estás seguro de eso Vegeta?"- el príncipe saiyajin solo asintió, él se llevó a los niños inconsciente, entonces Piccoro se encontró con Gokú y Diana diciendo lo acontecido, el saiyajin quería hacer algo pero solo siguió el consejo de Piccoro y se tele transportaron al templo de Dende.

Vegeta de frente a Majim Buu, él dijo:

-"Encontré un método de borrarte sin regenerarte"- con eso aumentó su ki, el monstruo rosa se vio las manos y vio que se estaba desintegrando, "Adios, Bulma, especialmente, Adiós, Kakaroto" con una sonrisa y liberó todo su poder, desintegrando a Majim Buu, pero como ustedes saben, los sacrificios en Dragon Ball son en vano debido a que Akira Toriyama le chupa un huevo los sacrificios, bueno, en la historia, vemos a un Buu recuperándose, para después dar Caos en el mundo, durante ese rato, Bulma y sus amigos consiguieron las esferas del dragón, pero solo hicieron un deseo, devolver la vida a todos los inocentes causados por Babidi, reviviendo a Kibito que ayudó al kaioshin y a Gohan, después se fueron a su planeta.

Bueno, en el cannon pasó tal cual, Gokú enfrentó a Majim Buu en SSj 3, agarrándose a madrazos con Majim Buu, lo hacía solo para distraer al monstruo para que Trunks fuera a buscar el radar del Dragón y que todavía no podía controlar el SSJ 3, una vez hecho eso, Gokú dijo a Buu:

-"Escucha, habrán un guerrero que les hará frente, te sugiero no matar a más gente inocente"- con eso volvió a su forma base e hizo el Shunkaido, Babidi recriminó a Majim Buu por no matar a Gokú, este cansado del mago, lo mató.

Gokú llegó al templo de Kami Sama y se desplomó, Diana y Kara lo socorrieron, él les agradeció y le dieron otra semilla del ermitaño, entonces decidió entrenar a Goten y Trunks, enseñando la fusión Metamoru y una vez hecho eso, les enseñó hacer el SSJ 3, entoces les dijo que se iba al otro mundo a entrenar, Diana y Kara junto con sus apredices, se fueron con ellos, Gokú sintió el Ki de Gohan y se fue al planeta supremo, ahí estaba Gohan entrenando con la espada Z, y al Kaio se le ocurrió la idea de probar la espada con el cubo de Katchin, Diana lo agarró y lo lanzó a Gohan, pasó lo que tenía que pasar, se rompió la espada Z, con eso apareció el Kaioshin de las generaciones, Gokú probó si era poderoso lanzando una bola de Ki y lo golpeó en toda la cara, él viejo kaio se enojó y dijo:

-"¿Cómo te atreves a lanzarme un ataque así cuando estoy relajado?"- Diana solo se golpeó la frente, Kara no sabía por qué su amor lanzó ese poder, Connor y Val se quedaron como WTF, bueno, el Kaio dijo que podría desbloquear el potencial de Gohan y Connor, Gokú dijo que si podía hacerlo, él dijo que si pero con algo a cambio:

-"Si pero, si una de ellas se desnudan"- Gokú le salió una vena y dijo:

-"De ninguna manera, sus cuerpos me pertenecen"- Diana y Kara se sonrojaron ante esa revelación y sonrieron, le gusta esa faceta protectora de su amado, entonces se negó el viejo Kaio, pero a Gokú se le ocurrió una idea y dijo:

-"Pero hay otra chica en la que puedo conseguir fotos muy lindas y te puede dar un beso"- el kaio solo se sonrojó, Gohan escuchó y empezó a sospechar.

-"Padre, espero que no te refieras a Videl"- el saiyajin solo sonrió y dijo:

-"No, Gohan, no es ella ni Bulma, es tu madre"- las chicas y los chicos quedaron en Shock, pero Gohan sabía que su padre lo hace por venganza, pero solo se limitó a sonreir y dijo:

-"Si quieres, yo lo puedo conseguir"- y con eso empezó el proceso para ambos, mientras Gokú entrenaba con Val y las chicas.

Al rato…..

Super Buu, estaba peleando con Gotenks, primero en la habitación del tiempo y después en la Tierra con Gotenks en SS3, le estaban ganando de una forma fácil a Super Buu hasta que se les acabó el tiempo, Super Buu llevaba la ventaja, dándoles golpes y a causa de eso se separó en Goten y Trunks, cuando las esperanzas se esfumaron, llegó Gohan y Connor en modo definitivo, ambos igualados y superando con creces el SSJ 3 de Gokú, Connor con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"¿Listo para un segundo Round?"- y con eso atacó a Buu con una velocidad segadora, lanzando un potente derechazo mandando a Buu lejos hacia una montaña destruyendo cuando impactó Buu, él monstruo con su ira, atacó a Connor lanzándose a Full, pero fue recibido por un patadón de Gohan, mandándolo a una ciudad desolada, destruyéndolo al impactar, Buu se regeneró y se fue al ataque, pero apareció Connor y con un rodillazo en el vientre de Buu, que lo sacó sangre morada de su boca y después Superboy definitivo, agarró el pie de Buu, hizo un giro rápido y lo mandó lejos y Gohan, lo bateó con un patadón, mandando al pobre Buu hacia Connor, este último con una sonrisa, hizo una chilena e impactó a Superbuu mandando de vuelta a Gohan, éste con una sonrisa arrogante, lanzó otro patadón al estilo de la tijera, mandando a Super Buu hacia otra montaña que fue destruido cuando Buu impactó dicha montaña.

Mientras tanto

-"Gohan, Connor dejen de Jugar y maten a Majim Buu de una buena vez"- Exclamó Gokú, los demás asintieron y vieron la pelea.

Ahora con Gohan y Connor…..

-"Hermano Connor, terminemos con esto"- dijo Gohan, Connor asintió y ambos ahuecaron sus manos y exclamaron:

-"KA…. MEE….. Haaaaa…. MEeeeee….."- con ese se creó una bola azul de Gohan y una Rojiza por parte de Connor y ambos exclamaron:

-"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"- lo lanzaron a Buu, que fue "desintegrado", Gohan y Connor se reunieron con Piccoro, Goten y Trunks, felicitando por el triunfo de ellos, pero sintieron el Ki de Buu, se está regenerando, él con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Listo para terminar con la pelea"- Gohan dijo:

-"Entonces te derrotaremos"- Connor asintió y ambos en posición de Combate, pero la espalda de Buu, empezó a crear cosas pegajosas rosadas y se despegaban de la piel de Buu, él dijo:

-"Pero tengo una pelea pendiente con esos niños, fusiónense"- Connor y Gohan quedaron extrañados, Goten y Trunks se fusionaron en Gotenk SSj 3 y justo ahí las partes de piel desgarradas en Buu, absorbió a Gotenks, Piccoro y para sorpresa a Connor, Gohan no sabía qué hacer y esos pedazos de piel se juntaron con Buu, creando a un Buu nuevo con la vestimenta de Gotenks y con el traje negro de Connor con la S en su pecho, el monstruo exclamó:

-"Este poder es magnífico"- y con eso, atacó a Gohan que no vio venir ese ataque y sintió un dolor fuerte en el estómago y después Super Buu golpeó el rostro de Gohan mandándolo a volar lejos, pero el monstruo de piel rosada no se quedó ahí, sino apareció justo detrás de Gohan y lo pateó hacia arriba, y después empezó a jugar con el hibrido como de voleyball se trataba, golpeándolo en todos los ángulos, osea fue la mayor humillación de Gohan que en el Cannon, Superbuu lo agarró del cuello y dijo:

-"¿Últimas palabras?"- Gohan lo miró cansado y magullado.

Mientras tantos….

El kaio estaba haciendo el mismo procedimiento con Val, el kaio vio el potencial a pesar de ser humano, entonces el kaio shin le explicó la fusión de los pendientes Potaras (sé que en el cannon no sabía, pero como se fusionó antes de que el viejo hiciera el procedimiento, vio como se hizo), entonces le dijo a Gokú que se fusionara con Gohan para vencer a Buu, pero el problema es que se iban a quedar para siempre, con eso asintieron, Kara se quedó en caso que las cosas no funcionaran dejando a Gokú y Diana para ir a la batalla a salvar a Gohan.

Ahora…

Cuando Superbuu iba a dar el golpe final, sintió que se cortó su mano y la parte de atrás de su cola, nota del autor, pasó lo mismo hasta que, exacto, Gohan fue absorbido por Buu y se volvió más poderoso, dejando sin esperanza a Gokú y Diana, pero ambos no se iban a rendir, Gokú liberó todo su potencial y dijo a Diana:

-"Diana, pase lo que pase, estaré ahí para ti, te amo"- Ella solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Yo también te amo, y…. estoy embarazada de ti"- Gokú solo sonrió y ambos se fueron a la carga contra Superbuu que es imparable hasta que….

Un Flash de color azul con rojo golpeó a Super Buu y lo mandó a volar, Gokú y Diana vieron al tipo, era muy conocido para ellos, Diana dijo:

-"¿Clark?"- el kriptoniano dijo:

-"Vaya, llegué justo a tiempo amigos"- Gokú dijo:

-"Que bueno que llegaste, eres más poderoso de lo que pienso, llegaste a mi nivel"- a lo que superman respondió:

-"Si, todo gracias a ti Gokú, pero ahora en el Monstruo al parecer no somos rivales para él"- el saiyajin dijo:

-"Si este miserable absorbió a Gohan y a tu hijo"- Clark se puso serio y dijo:

-"¿Qué haremos?"- Gokú solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Tenemos que fusionarnos"- Gokú le dio un pendiente potara, Clark asintió y lo recibió, Vio que Buu se enojó y se fue a por ellos, se puso el pendiente al otro lado de la oreja y dijo, pero Gokú dijo:

-"Te digo que si nos fusionamos nos quedaríamos asi para siempre"- Clark solo responde:

-"Todo por el bienestar del multiverso"- con eso se puso el pendiente y Diana se alejó, Gokú y Clark se juntaron y se fusionaron, SuperBuu no podía creer lo que pasó y sintió el poder monstruoso de esos dos fusionados, y lo que Vio dejó en Shock a Diana y Superbuu, la apariencia del nuevo ser es de pelo negro con un mechón hacia el frente y parado hacia arriba inclinándose, piel clara, ojos azules, con la cara de Gokú y la cabeza de Superman, vestido con un traje azul en su torso de forma ajustada notando sus músculos, con un borde rojo en sus hombros, del hombro y un poco bajo de color negro con brazalete de tela roja en su muñeca con guantes negros sin la tela en sus desdos, tipo guante UFC, tenían un cinturón rojo que usa Gokú y la parte de Abajo del Dogi de Gokú color azul, botas de Gokú color negro con bordes rojos, tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió y dijo apretando su puño en forma de escuadra:

-"Estoy listo"- con la voz de ambos héroes…. Gokú y clark

Fin del capitulo

Bueno, la fusión de Karo-El fue inspirado en un dibujo en youtube a excepción del cabello, el canal se llama GONZZOMAN, es bueno el canal se los recomiendo y aquí empieza un batalla dimensional entre estos seres más poderosos del universo DC y DBZ hasta ahora, ¿Qué pasará?, voten en sus review a que dimensiones vayan a agarrarse a madrazos esos dos seres tanto animé y los comic, yo ya elegí uno, eso nos revimos…..


	8. Chapter 8

Notas del autor: Ahora este es el último capítulo del arco de Buu, ahora habrá un intermedio antes de la llegada de Bill, el destructor. Bueno a terminar el arco de Buu y las batallas dimensionales, ahora con el capítulo.

Capítulo 8: "Batallas a niveles dimensionales y el fin de una era"

SuperBuu miró a la fusión del kriptoniano con el saiyajin mientras que la fusión daba golpes y ráfagas de patadas en el aire, él sonrió y dijo:

-"Vaya, los poderes son sorprendentes, el supremo kaioshin tenía razón de esto"- Miró a Superbuu y con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Como kakaroto y Ka-El se fusionaron, lo llamaré Kar-El, es un buen nombre, ahora atácame"- provocando a Superbuu, cosa que Gruñó y dijo:

-"No creas que se fusionaron aumentaron los poderes"- a lo que Kar-El seguía burlándose y dijo:

-"Uuuuuuuuuuuu"- a lo que el monstruo Buu se enojó y atacó con un puñetazo pero Kar-El lo esquivó con un salto en el aire y un sendo patadón en la cara de Buu que lo mandó a volar, Superbuu salió del Crater y a una velocidad segadora, desapareció y apareció delante de la Fusión de Gokú y Clark y lanzó una ráfaga de golpes hacia Kar-El que lo recibió de lleno mientras Buu sonreía con arrogancia, una vez que se aburrió de los golpes y le lanzó una patada voladora mandando a Kar-El lejos al suelo duro contra unas rocas enterrándolo entre los escombros, luego Superbuu lanzó una ráfaga de Ki hacia el saiyajin/Kriptoniano causando una explosión del lugar, Diana en shock y vio lo rápido que pasó todo, se iba a preparar pero vio a vio a Kar-El intacto como si nada con sus ojos cerrados, después los abrió y miró a Buu con una sonrisa arrogante, él dijo:

-"Vaya, eso fue un muy buen Golpe, espero que me perdones que me estoy acostumbrándome a este cuerpo, ahora voy"- y con eso, desapareció y apareció delante de SuperBuu y de un puñetazo lo mandó a volar, después apareció detrás de Buu y lo mandó a Volar hacia el cielo, y después con sus dos manos extendidas apuntando Buu, creó una gran bola de Ki y lo lanzó, creando un humo cuando impactó contra Superbuu, una vez que el humo, se disipó, vemos a un Superbuu sin un brazo y una pierna, él exclamó diciendo:

-"¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?"- a lo que Kar-El sonrió, él dijo:

-"Vamos, no puedes ser herido con esto"- A lo que Buu sonrió y se recuperó, él dijo:

-"Tienes razón, no iba con todo"- A lo que Kar-El dijo:

-"Pues, yo tampoco, ahora te demostraré mi poder"- entonces empezó a exclamar y aumentar su Ki mientras Diana miraba de lejos con un Shock al sentir ese poder muy monstruoso, ahora con Kar-El, él empezó a gritar y con un grito Final se transformó en SSj, él dijo:

-"Ahora empecemos con lo bueno"- y con eso, atacó buu, lanzando una ráfaga de golpes y una patada que lo mandó a volar lejos impactando una montaña y destruyéndolo, pero Buu en su ira, se lanzó hacia Kar-El y con sendo puñetazo, mandó volar lejos y después apareció y lo tomó del pie con sus manos, se dio vuelta y lo lanzó al mar, él sonrió y dijo:

-"Eso te pasa por presumido"- entonces Kar-El sale del mar como si nada y con los brazos cruzados, él dijo:

-"Vaya, eso fue un buen Golpe, mi turno"- y con eso, desaparece y aparece delante de Buu y con un puñetazo en la cara, metido en la cara de Buu, después en el estómago, después un patadón en toda la cara de Buu que lo mandó a volar, pero no se quedó ahí, Kar-El apareció detrás de Buu y lo lanzó hacia arriba, después apareció y con un puñatazo y lo mandó lejos, después hizo lo mismo como de jugar VoleyBall, mandándolo lejos y así sucesivamente y lo mandó al suelo duró creando un cráter enterrado en los escombros, Kar-El miró con indiferencia y apuntando con su dedo hacia donde estaba Buu y creó una especie de una barra de Ki hacia Buu, lo sacó de ahí, vemos a un Super Buu todo magullado, Kar-El miró a al monstruo de piel rosada, él dijo:

-"Patético, pensé que me ibas a dar una pelea, que decepción"- Buu escuchó eso y se salió del rayo de ki que lo estaba atravesando, se recuperó y dijo:

-"No te burles de mí"- y con eso, a una velocidad monstruosa, atacó a Kar-El lanzando una andanadas de Puño hacia la fusión del saiyajin/Kriptoniano, pero éste último lo bloqueó con las piernas como si nada con los brazos cruzados con una sonrisa arrogante, él dijo:

-"Ya en serio, pelea en serio"- a lo que Buu más enojado, sigue lanzando Golpes y patadas pero Kar-El lo interceptaba como si nada, entonces se aburrió y con una patada la manda unos cuantos metros lejos, Buu mira como sonríe Kar-El de forma arrogante, se enojó y dijo:

-"Te estás burlando de mi"- con eso aumentó su ki a causa de su ira.

-"NO TE BURLES DE MI"- Y gritó liberando todo su poder, sus ojos verdes, alterando el clima de la Tierra, temblando el vacío planeta, Diana que se había encontrado con Dende y Mr. Satán, miraron a Buu que aumentó su poder por la ira, y él.

-"Aaaaaaaarrghhhhhhhhh"- creó un escudo de Ki, después se abrieron portales con los rayos de energías que lanzaba en su ira, entonces los portales empezaron a agrietarse más y más, Kar-El miró de forma seria, pero Dende Gritó:

-"Que pare, si sigue así, las dimensiones y este universo serán destruido"- entonces Kar-El, preparó su mano derecha, empezó como a temblar, la técnica de Flash pero Superman logró dominarla, entonces Kar-El, se lanzó con su puño de masa infinita combinado con el ki y logró penetrar el escudo de Buu y lo mandó lejos, pero el problema, es que Kar-El mandó a Buu a un portal dimensional, Kar-El se puso serio y fue a por él.

Dimensión…..

-"JAJAJAJAJAJAJ, ustedes me matarán, no me hagan reír, caballero de bronce"- dijo un ser con una armadura dorada, cabello gris, ojos rojos con pupilas grises, mientras ahí, una joven de 13 años, cabello púrpura, 5 jóvenes postrados en el suelo más unos otros seres con armaduras dorada, uno dijo:

-"Por favor, yo me encargo de él, Athena"- a lo que la chica dijo:

-"No, Shaka, yo me encargaré"- entonces la susodicha Atena iba a decir algo, pero un portal dimensional apareció en los cielos, cosa que los presentes miraron y vieron salir a un ser de piel rosada cayendo a pique hacia ellos, pero pasó de largo, destruyendo el lugar, después salió Kar-El, yendo hacia Buu, pero Buu se lanzó todo enojado cosa que La fusión interceptó un sendo Golpe que lo mandó otra vez lejos, entonces ambos se empezaban a dar madrazos, destruyendo el lugar, entonces un caballero llamado Mu, dijo:

-"Estos tipos llegaron de la nada, si siguen así, destruirán el santuario"- los demás asintieron en Shock, pero Saga está harto y lanzó su ataque hacia esos dos y exclamó:

-"Explosión de Galaxias"- Kar-El se dio cuenta de eso y lo esquivó, cosa que impactó en Buu y él con su ira, lanzó la senda Ráfagas de Ki hacia Saga, desintegrándolo completamente al pobre caballero de Géminis, en su ira, creó otro portal y se fue de ahí, cosa que Kar-El lo persiguió sin tomar en cuenta a los presentes, entró al portal y se fue dejando a los demás en Shock, Atena procesó todo y vio que la vida de Saga y su armadura desaparecieron por el ataque de ese ser de piel rosada, entonces miró a los caballeros de bronces y estaban bien, puso la cabeza de Seiya en su regazo con lágrimas en los ojos, ella dijo:

-"Gracias Seiya"- (mina mal agradecida), y así terminó la saga de las doces casas.

Dimensión… Edad Feudal…..

-"Morirás Naraku"—dijo un hombre con orejas de perros y una gran espadas, iba a decir algo, pero un portal apareció, saliendo Majim Buu, pero de repente salió Kar-El, enojado y dijo:

-"No escaparás de Mi Majim Buu"- Super Buu lanzó una viga a full power de energía hacia él, pero Kar-El preparó un super kamehameha, el choque de poderes fue tan fuerte que tembló ese mundo, los de más miraron en Shock y una chica llamado Aome dijo:

-"¿De dónde salieron ellos?"- Naraku está en Shock y vio lo poderoso que es ese monstruo rosado y decidió absorberlo, pero el poder era tan intenso que fue desintegrado cuando se acercó a Buu, entonces Kar-El aumentó su poder y lo mandó lejos creando otro portal llevándose a super Buu, pero la fusión der Gokú y Clark Kent fue a por él entrando a ese portal dimensional.

Otra Dimensión….. Apokolips.

Darkseid iba a dar su invasión a la Tierra hasta que un portal abrió, revelando a Kar-El tomando de la cabeza a Superbuu y lo mandó al suelo creando un gran Cráter en el suelo del planeta, Drakseid en su ira vio a esos dos entrometidos y decidió entrar en acción, tomó a Kar-El y le lanzó un sendo puñetazo hacia el cielo y le lanzó rayos Omegas de pasada y dejarlo en el espacio exterior, después miró con indiferencia a Buu que está en el suelo, Buu todavía en su ira, se lanzó contra el Dios de Apokolips lanzando un puñetazo, cosa que lo mandó a unos pocos metros, Darkseid iba a lanzar sus rayos Omegas hasta que Fue Golpeado Por Kar-El que lo mandó al otro lado del planeta, después, Fue a por Buu y le mandó el sendo Golpe mandándolo de vuelta al mismo portal dimensional, pero ni fue al mismo mundo sino a otro.

Dimensión…. En el Inframundo…..

-"Gaaaaaaaaaaaarghhhhhhhhhhhhhh"- fue el grito de una armadura roja en forma de un dragón gigante, que derrotó a un demonio y destruyó el lugar, una chica de cabello carmesí está en shock al ver a su interés amoroso, un ser de cabello negro con mechones rubios, dijo:

-"Si Issei sigue así, su esperanza de vida se disminuirá"- La pelirroja iba a hacer algo, pero un portal dimensional apareció y de repente una gran ráfaga de energía salió de ahí, un tipo que se está cubriendo de ese poder de energía rosada, el monstruo Buu, atacó a Kar-El a una velocidad abrumadora cosa que ambos chocaron sus puños que crearon una onda expansiva y provocando temblores, los que están presentes sintieron este abrumador poder cuando esos seres chocaron sus puños, Kar-El hasteado con Buu, desapareció y le lanzó un sendo puñetazo en el estómago, y lo tomó de la cara y lo mandó al suelo creando un gran Crater y un mega terremoto al impactar el suelo, los que estaban presentes lograron escuchar a Kar-El diciendo:

-"Quédate ahí, maldito monstruo"- lo tumbó más dejando inmóvil al pobre superbuu, pero de repente un haz de energía de color verde impactó en Kar-El cosa que con su puño lo interceptó como si nada, pero soltó un poco el agarre a Superbuu, cosa que tomó esa oportunidad y recargó su ki y lo liberó mandando lejos a Kar-El, entonces Kar-El, preparó un kamehameha y lo lanzó a Buu hacia la puerta dimensional, cuando iba a ir ahí, ese dragón le lanzó otro ataque de energía cosa que Kar-El lo mandó lejos, él miró al dragón loco, desapareció y apareció delante del Dragón y dijo:

-"No estorbes"- y con un rayo de energía, atravesó la armadura y la desintegró, saliendo un chico de pelo castaño con el rayo de energía, atravesando su pecho y muriendo al instante, entonces Kar-El miró a los presentes en shock y aterrados a causa de su poder, se fue al portal a por Buu dejando a esa gente.

En otra Dimensión….Un calvo vs un extraterrestre…

Saitama está teniendo una gran pelea contra Lord Boros, éste último usó su última forma y le lanzó un sendo puñetazo al calvo que lo mandó hacia la Luna en cuestión de segundo, Boros, se sintió vacío, pero se percató a dos seres llegando a su mundo por un portal, entonces al frente de él, Superbuu, miró hacia él y Lord Boros no dudó de atacar, cosa que Buu, lo interceptó y dijo:

-"Conviértete en Huevo"- Boros se convirtió en huevo, Buu lo pisó reventando el huevo, entonces llegó Saitama para ver si Boros se encontraba, lo que vio fue a un ser de piel rosada, y sin pensarlo, atacó con su puño, cosa que Buu lo esquivó, entonces empezó a ponerse más serio en el combate, hasta que se dio cuenta de un puñetazo que lo mandó a volar, escupió sangre y vio que este rival, no es nada comparado a Boros, entonces fue en serio y lo atacó con todos, Buu lo esquivó como si nada, Saitama empezó a enojarse y se fue a full power (Saitama es planet buster sin ningún problemas, a full power no lo sabría, me quedé pegado en la pelea con Boros, pero por lo que me dijeron, llegaría a multiplanet buster rosando a star Buster sin ningún problema), entonces Buu se empezó a emocionar y empezó a pelear con Saitama:

-"Veo que eres muy fuerte, pero te falta mucho para superarme"- y con un puñetazo mandó al calvo lejos, dejándolo fuera de combate, entonces Kar-El decidió hacer su aparición y lo mandó de vuelta al portal dimensional, llegando a su mundo.

UNIVERSO 7.

Kar-El mandó de vuelta Buu, y con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Ya ríndete, tienes 10 segundos para sacar a Gohan y los demás de tu cuerpo"- empezó la cuenta regresiva, Buu tenía un as bajo la manga y era uno de sus chicles de piel que se salió durante un kienzan en la pelea, entonces lo convocó y lo abrió, Kar-El estaba esperando eso y creó una barrera de protección y fue absorbido por Buu, declarándose como ganador, pero no se había convertido.

Nota: pasó tal cual como el cannon hasta en la pelea contra superbuu normal, ya que sacaron a Gohan, Connor, Piccoro, Goten y Trunks.

-"Ahora sacaré este"- dijo superman cuando sacó a Buu bueno de ahí, cosa que Superbuu lo sacó y empezó a alterar su cuerpo, los héroes salieron rápido de ahí hasta que Kid Buu tomó forma, entonces miraron que estaba preparando la energía para destruir el planeta Tierra, cosa que Superman lo mandó de vuelta, entonces creó una mucho más grande, y Gokú tenía que irse de ahí, vio a Diana, Dende y Mr Satán y los llevó con ellos y justo llegó kibito Shin, que los sacó de ahí dejando a los demás que sacaron del cuerpo de Buu a la suerte con la explosión del planeta.

Ahora la pelea.

Gokú al ver la peligrosidad de Kid Buu, decidió hacer equipo con superman cosa que éste último lo convenció para terminar esto de una buena vez, rechazando ser fusionados para alivio de Diana y Kara, entonces ambos atacaron a Buu, Gokú a SSJ3 y superman a Full Power, masacraron a Buu en el primer Round, pero había un problemita es que se regeneraba a cada rato, independiente que fue desintegrado, masacrado y estas cosas, entonces ellos se estaban debilitando, Gokú especialmente, pero superman tenía el solo en el planeta de los Kaioshin y seguía con el combate pero estaba en una clara desventajas, ya que no sabían cómo destruirlo, entonces lark recordó una técnica que mencionó Gokú una vez, entonces él dijo:

-"Amigo, creo que hay un método para vencer a Majim Buu, la genkidama"- Gokú asintió y se fue a los cielos para preparar la Genkidama mientras Dende y los supremos Kaio fueron al nuevo Namek para invocar a Porunga, pasó tal cual en el cannon y Mister Satan, salvó el día, entonces Gokú, le dijo telepáticamente a su amigo que se apartara ya que está listo la genkidama, el kriptoniano asintió y se alejó de Buu, cosa que el saiyajin lo lanzó hacia el pequeño monstruo rosado, pero ese monstruo lo interceptó y lo mandó de vuelta, cosa que el saiyajin se quedó sin energía, pero no había tiempo de pedir el último deseo, cosa que en cuestión de Segundo, el kriptoniano le dio de su energía al saiyajin cosa que a él lo dejó muy cansado, Gokú dijo:

-"Gracias, Clark"- y con eso se transformó en SSJ y detuvo la Genkidama, cosa que lo mandó de vuelta a Buu, Gokú dijo:

-"Fuiste un gran oponente, por eso te admiro, pasaste por muchas transformaciones, que fuiste tan poderoso, que todos te odiamos"- Gokú pausó y miró Buu y los demás, él dijo:

-"Espero que renazca como un buen tipo, te estaré esperando para pelear, yo también entrenaré. Entrenaré duro para ser más fuertes"- Majim Buu miró en shock, pero Gokú dijo:

-"Adiós Majim buu"- y con eso Mandó la Genki dama en Buu, que lo desintegró, pero a causa de eso, se creó un portal dimensional, cosa que se intensificó, al máximo, el kaio le dijo que ese portal destruirá esta realidad, y que había que detenerlo como sea, Superman se está recuperando de a poco, pero no podía hacer nada ya que está siendo ayudado por Kara, Gokú miró a Diana y Kara, él sonrió y dijo:

-"Lo siento, este es el único método que puedo hacer para salvar este universo, las amos"- y con eso, se fue al portal y liberó todo su poder para destruirlo, Kara y Diana en Shock lo que está haciendo su amor y con un grito de dolor, vieron a su amor ser succionado por el portal dimensional y se cerró llevándose a Gokú, ellas quedaron con sus lágrimas y se frotaron el vientre por el niño que llevan ahí cuyo padre es Gokú, Superman dijo:

-"Este no es el fin, Gokú fue succionado, vamos a hablar con Bruce para saber si Gokú está Vivo"- las chicas asintieron y se encontraron con los demás para la noticia.

EN UN MUNDO LEJANO, OTRO UNIVERSO..

El saiyajin despertó, estaba en un laboratorio, en una camilla médica, él se dijo:

-"¿Dónde estoy?, Arghhhh"- se tocó su cabeza, pero iba a decir algo, pero una voz dijo:

-"¿Estás bien?"- el saiyajin miró al causante de la voz, era una chica pelo rubio largo, ojos azules y un traje spandex color celeste con la marca de 4 en su pecho, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Si"- a lo que la chica dijo:

-"¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Lo único que recuerdo, mi nombre, Gokú, y Arghhh"- le dolió su cabeza, la mujer lo calmó y con una sonrisa dijo:

-"No te esfuerces, descansa un rato, mi esposo y yo te ayudaremos"- Gokú asintió y él dijo:

-"Gracias, señorita"-

-"Sue Storm, pero llámame Sue"- el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"Gracias, Sue"- ella sonrió y el saiyajin descansó un rato más.

Fin del capítulo.

Nota: esto será un harem dimensional, esto será de dos o tres capítulos, en la cronología de Marvel, un mes antes de Civil War, los emparejamientos de ese mundo es Ms. Marvel y Natasha Romanov de esa versión no la de las pelis. Eso sería.


	9. Chapter 9

NDA: Hola, he vuelto a este fics, disculpe la demora en subir esta obra, la quiero terminar lo más posible, pero a quienes les gustas, gracias por leer, pero Ahora a empezar con el fics.

No soy dueño de DC comic ni de Marvel, ni de DBZ/DBS sino que pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y compañía de animación.

PD: este sería tres meses antes del Civil War 1, Tierra 216, las parejas de Gokú en esta dimensión ya están listas, empecemos.

Capítulo 9: "Una nueva aventura, recuperando recuerdos"

En el edificio de los Cuatros fantásticos. 12 horas después del aterrizaje de Son Gokú.

-"El Hombre llamado Gokú, solo recuerda su nombre pero está descansando"- dijo Sue a su esposo, Reed Richard más conocido como Mr. Fantástico, un hombre de edad aproximado en sus 35 años, Pelo castaño con canas blancas en los lados, cuerpo grueso y su uniforme de los Cuatros fantásticos, mirando su estado actual de Gokú en un holograma, dijo:

-"Lo sé, Cariño, él está sufriendo amnesia temporal, el chico aterrizó de un portal dimensional y se golpeó muy duro en su cabeza, pero"- a lo que su esposa dijo:

-"¿Qué más sabes?"- a lo que su esposo con una mirada seria dijo:

-"De acuerdo al su adn, él no es humano"- a lo que Sue con sorpresa dijo:

-"¿será un mutante?"- a lo que Reed negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-"No, no lo es, pero lo más probable es que sea un extraterrestre"- Sue asintió, Reed iba a decir algo pero apareció un hombre con cuerpo de una roca dura color café muy claro, cara de roca y ojos azules, el hombre no era más que la Mole, él dijo:

-"¿Cómo está el chico, Reed?"- a lo que Mr. Fantásticos respondió:

-"Él está bien, pero tiene pérdida de memoria temporal, Ben"- La mole asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

-"Ya veo, el pobre estaba en mal estado cuando lo vimos"- a lo que Richards dijo:

-"Si, pero hay algo que más me asombra de este sujeto"- a lo que Sue dijo:

-"¿Qué más sabes de su adn?"- a lo que su esposo respondió:

-"Cuando saqué una muestra de sus células, sus heridas al curarse después de una grave caída, su regeneración fue rápida a la vez se fortaleció el doble, algo muy inusual en un extraterrestre"- a lo que Ben dijo:

-"Pero, ¿Qué haremos?"- a lo que Sue con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Se queda con nosotros y estaremos ahí para que recupere su memoria"- a lo que Richard sabía de la intención de su esposa, él dijo:

-"¿Quedaste muy intrigada lo que pasó cuando lo recogimos, verdad?"- ella asintió y recordó el día en que lo rescataron.

Flashback, hace doces horas atrás…

Un signo de alerta sonó en el hall central de los cuatros fantásticos, a lo que el hermano de Sue, que se le conoce como antorcha humana, dijo:

-"¿Qué pasa?"- a lo que Richard dijo:

-"Detectamos un portal dimensional, Tony asignó a nosotros para que fuéramos a ver"- los demás asintieron y prepararon la nave hacia el impacto que dejó ese portal.

Lejos de Oklahoma, en algún lugar lejos de la ciudad.

Los cuatros fantásticos fueron a por el portal dimensional, pero lo que vieron, lo dejaron en Shock, vieron que algo salió de ese portal y colisionó en el suelo duro y se cerró el portal, entonces volaron hacia el lugar, vieron un Cráter de 100 metros de diámetros, entonces Richard mandó a la Mole a ver qué pasaba, entonces Ben se acercó al cráter y exclamó:

-"Es un hombre"- a lo que Sue actuó de inmediato y se fue al lugar, vio a un hombre con su dogi rasgado y su típico cabello, toda su cabeza ensangrentada, ella gritó a su esposo que lo llevara de inmediato de emergencia, ella iba a ser algo pero una mano lo tomó fuertemente, era el saiyajin que despertó y miró a Sue, él dijo:

-"Kara, perdóname"- a lo que Sue en shock, decidió seguir con la conversación y dijo:

-"Te perdono"- a lo que Gokú con una sonrisa y una lágrima en los ojos, dijo:

-"Gracias"- y cayó inconsciente, y así ayudaron a Gokú y se lo llevaron a la torre de los cuatros fantásticos.

FIN Flashback…

-"¿quieres saber por qué te llamó Kara, querida?"- a lo que Sue asintió y dijo:

-"Si, creo que era alguien muy querido por él y yo le recordé a ella, pero ahora su memoria se perdió por un tiempo"- a lo que su esposo sonrió y dijo:

-"Bueno, se quedará con nosotros"- todos asintieron en aprobación y se fueron a hacer sus quehaceres a excepción de Sue y Richards que miraron el estado de Gokú en la habitación asignada.

Gokú despertó de una camilla, se tocó su cabeza y se dijo "Me duele la cabeza, es como si algo me hubiese pegado fuerte, pero recuerdo mi nombre, y una batalla" no pudo continuar ya que le dolió la cabeza al esforzarse tanto, entonces respiró hondo, se puso de pie y se salió de su camilla, vio que sus heridas sanaron un poco, iba a hacer algo hasta que entraron dos tipos a su habitación, un hombre y una mujer, la mujer rubia dijo:

-"Hola Gokú, ¿Cómo estás?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Hola, ¿Sue?,(la mujer asintió), bueno, estoy mejor, pero mi cabeza duele cada vez que recuerdo algo"- a lo que Richard dijo:

-"Hola, Gokú, yo soy Reed Richard, pero llámame Reed"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Ah, hola Reed, ¿Usted es el esposo de Sue?"- ambos asintieron con una sonrisa, a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Ya veo"- a lo que Sue dijo:

-"Gokú, ¿Qué es lo último que recordaste?"- a lo que Gokú respondió:

-"Una Batalla, con un monstruo de piel rosada, pero se ve borroso, es lo único que recuerdo hasta ahora"- ambos asintieron, pero sintieron un rugido, miraron para todos lados pero Gokú dijo:

-"Creo que es mi estómago, me estoy muriendo de hambre"- se rascó la nuca sonriendo nerviosamente, a lo que la pareja de casados se rieron ante la actitud de Gokú y Sue dijo:

-"Bien, Gokú, iremos a un restaurant, ¿quieres ir cariño?"- a lo que Richard dijo:

-"Bueno, es algo que tenemos que hacer con nuestro invitado, pero báñate y ponte ropa nueva que te voy a prestar"- le pasó una toalla y un buzo deportivo color celeste con Azul de su talla, Sue guió al baño para que se duchara y así el saiyajin se duchó y se puso ropa nueva, él dijo:

-"Guau, es muy cómoda, gracias Reed y Sue, son muy amable conmigo"- a lo que la rubia sonrió maternalmente y dijo:

-"De nada Gokú"- y con eso se fueron a comer a un restaurant más rico de la ciudad"-

Bueno digamos que los Storm son muy ricos en cuanto a dineros que hablamos, ya que le dieron la confianza a Gokú a comer todo lo que quiera, y como por instinto, Gokú pidió todo el menú y empezó a comer como bestia dejando muy sorprendidos a los demás e incluso a la pareja, "Al parecer tendré que enseñarles modales a este hombre, pero será divertido, come como un niño" a lo que Richard miró y dijo:

-"Tal como lo sospeché"- a lo que su esposa Sue dijo:

-"¿a qué te refieres?"- a lo que Mr. Fantásticos dijo:

-"Cuando examiné su cuerpo, su metabolismo es mucho más grande que un humano promedio, más que Thor, por eso tiene que comer mucho para tener energía"- Sue asintió mirando a Gokú su forma de comer, ella dijo:

-"Eso quiere decir que hay que aumentar las raciones por el momento ya que Gokú vivirá con nosotros por un tiempo, ¿Tony sabe eso?"- a lo que Richard dijo:

-"Si, envié un informe sobre él, y lo de las raciones, es lo de menos, lo único que hay que preocuparse, es que su memoria vuelva para saber de dónde vino"- entonces Una vez terminada esa conversación, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Fuuuuuuuu, qué rica la comida, gracias Richard"- a lo que Mr. Fantástico con una sonrisa dijo:

-"De nada, la casa invita"- a lo que el saiyajin asintió y se fueron a la edificio de los cuatros fantásticos con un Gokú feliz y satisfecho.

La tarde pasó de una forma normal para nuestro héroe, disfrutó del almuerzo y salió de paseo con el hermano de Sue, Johnny Storm, más conocido como la antorcha humana, el hombre galán le mostraba la ciudad y su gente mientras compraba ropa casuales para el saiyajin, entonces pasó por una tienda de artes marciales, le dio curiosidad un dogi naranjo, le dijo a Johnny:

-"Johnny, ¿puedo comprar eso?"- a lo que la antorcha humana miró a su nuevo amigo y dijo:

-"Si, pero, ¿por qué?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Sentí que siempre llevaba eso para mis peleas y….."- se detuvo, a lo que Johnny dijo:

-"¿Qué más Gokú?"- a lo que el saiyajin respondió:

-"Entrenar"- a lo que el hermano de Susan "Sue" Storm asintió con una sonrisa y dijo:

-"Todo por ayudar al consentido de mi hermana y su esposo, bien, acepto"- y con eso compraron varios de esos dogis y unos guantes rojos tipo UFC como adición por parte de su amigo para las peleas y entrenamientos, una vez que salieron, fueron objetos de suspiros de las chicas que pasaban por ahí por Johnny, el chico bonito, el mujeriego, pero por otra parte, hubieron chicas que miraron con interés en el saiyajin, cosa que las miró y no sabía qué carajos pasaba con las chicas, pero dejó eso de lado y se fueron al hogar de los cuatros fantásticos.

AL SIGUIENTE DÍA….

Susan Storm iba a la habitación de Gokú para despertarlo y al abrir la puerta, vio al saiyajin haciendo flexiones de brazos con su nuevo dogi de entrenamiento (la misma que la de la saga de la resurrección de Freezer), ella se apoyó en la puerta con una sonrisa escuchando al saiyajin contando por cada Flexión de brazos diciendo:

-"4997, 4998, 4999 y 5000"- y con eso se puso de pie y se secó el sudor de su frente, miró a su amiga, él dijo:

-"Hola, Sue, ¿Cómo amaneciste?"- a lo que ella con una sonrisa cálida dijo:

-"Bien, atendí a mis hijos y los mandé al colegio, Reed se fue a reunir con Tony Stark, pero vaya forma de hacer ejercicios"- a lo que el saiyajin con una sonrisa, se rascó la cabeza y dijo:

-"Bueno, sentía que tenía que hacer ejercicios para mantenerme en forma, no sé por qué, pero siento que es solo el calentamiento"- a lo que Susan, más conocida como la mujer invisible dijo:

-"Bueno, poco a poco será, el desayuno está listo"- y con eso se fueron a desayunar encontrándose con Ben Grimm y Johnny que lo saludaron amigablemente, Ben dijo:

-"Buenos días, joven pelos de punta"- a lo que el saiyajin con una sonrisa típica dijo:

-"Ah, hola Ben, ¿Cómo estás?"- a lo que la mole sonrió de vuelta y dijo:

-"Bien, al parecer estás sudando mucho, ¿dormiste mal?"- Gokú iba a responder pero fue interrumpida por Susan y dijo:

-"No, él estaba haciendo sus ejercicios matutinos"- el saiyajin asintió y así empezaron a desayunar el gran banquete que preparó Sue y algo que mandó a pedir para complementar el resto, pasaron un buen rato y así terminó la mañana para nuestro héroes.

EN LA TORRE DE LOS VENGADORES.

-"Así que el ADN de ese hombre llamado Son Gokú es distinta al de un humano y al de un mutante"- dijo en hombre aparentando tener sus 40 años de edad, vestido con un traje casual una playera negra y unos jeans del mismo color mientras, piel clara con bigotes de candado que lo caracterizaba mientras miraba el informe que le envió su amigo Reed Richard y conversaba con éste último, a lo que Mr. Fantástico dijo:

-"Si, Tony pero eso no es todo, sigue viendo el informe"- a lo que Tony Stark asintió y siguió mirando el informe en su table de vidrio, miró las células de Gokú, él se sorprendió un poco y dijo:

-"Ya veo, cada vez que las células se dañan, se recuperan y son mucho más fuertes que antes, mmmmm, interesante, como también su fuente de energía muy grande, creo que esto lo conozco"- Tony iba a decir algo hasta que apareció otro tipo, es de los vengadores, tiene un físico muy atlético, estatura grande, pelo rubio, ojos azules, piel blanca, vestido con una playera blanca y unos pantalones militares negros, él dijo:

-"Ese hombre que encontraron hace dos días, se ve muy fuerte para los estándares humanos"- a lo que Reed asintió y dijo:

-"Pero es un extraterrestre que no sabemos su nombre de su raza, Steve"- a lo que el capitán américa lo pensó, miró el informe y dijo:

-"Al parecer sufre pérdida de memoria temporal, ¿Algún progreso en las últimas 48 horas?"- a lo que Reed respondió:

-"No mucho, nos dijo su nombre, mencionó una batalla con un monstruo rosado y comprar muchos dogis de artes marciales"- a lo que Reed puso la cámara (eso era mientras Gokú está entrenando antes que Susan llegara a si cuarto) en la habitación de Gokú y vieron la forma en que está entrenando, haciendo flexiones y abdominales con una dedicación y escucharon las palabras que le dijo a la esposa de Reed, él sonrió y dijo:

-"Y al parecer, le gusta entrenar mucho"- a lo que ambos integrantes de los vengadores asintieron, pero Roger dijo:

-"Bueno, Reed, me gustaría traerlo aquí a la sede de los vengadores para que entrene conmigo y enseñarles algunas cosas en pelea"- a lo que Reed asintió y dijo:

-"Si, pero dame dos semanas para que Gokú se sane un poco y que conozca la ciudad o el país por lo menos"- a lo que Tony dijo:

-"Yo estoy de acuerdo con Reed, Steve, pero estoy con la idea de mandarlo con los X-Men ya que ellos ayudarían con el desarrollo de su memoria de Gokú"- a lo que el capitán américa lo pensó un poco, asintió y dijo:

-"No es mala idea, entonces tres semanas para estar más seguro contigo y Susan, dos semanas con nosotros, los vengadores y después, donde los X-Men, Tony dale el aviso al profesor Charles Xavier y le informa todo lo que pasó con Gokú"- los dos asintieron y se Steve se fue al helipuerto de Shield, una vez que se fue el Capitán América, Tony habló con Reed y dijo:

-"Reed, la reunión que tuvimos con Namor, el gobernador de T'Chala, Dr. Strange y Xavier acerca del proyecto, ¿tomaste una decisión?"- a lo que Reed dijo:

-"Si, al ver esa sonrisa de Gokú y ver feliz a mi esposa, por el bien de ellos y del país, estoy a favor contigo"- a lo que Iron Man sonrió y dijo:

-"Gracias por contar contigo, ahora solo queda que Gokú se recupere y que la semana pase, por cierto, ¿tienes un gimnasio para que entrene tu invitado?"- a lo que Reed respondió:

-"Si, Gokú le hará un buen uso para que entrene y quizás poco a poco, recupere sus recuerdo de lo que era"- Tony asintió y dieron por terminada la reunión.

La tarde pasó volando y Gokú se hacía muy amigo de Johnny y de Ben, ambos bromeaban por cosas triviales, con Reed fue más como de familia y esas cosas, con Susan fue como si ella encontró a un hermano a quién consentir, ella está muy feliz que él haya llegado a su vida y está dispuesta a estar ahí con él, Reed le contó lo que pasó en la torre de los vengadores, ella asintió y decidió acompañarlo en todo lugar, fue tanto el sentimiento de amistad hacia el saiyajin que presentó a sus hijos pero Gokú sintió un poder oculto monstruoso por parte del hijo mayor de Susan y Reed, no sabía por qué, pero sintió ese poder oculto sin explotar, los hijos de Susan miraron la sonrisa de Gokú y en un rato ya estaban jugando con él y divirtiéndose, cosa que sacó una sonrisa cálida en Susan, ella se dijo "Al parecer, la forma en como trata a mis hijos, se nota que es un padre de familia", dejó eso de lado y la familia más Gokú se fueron a comer a un restaurant y así terminó el día para los héroes.

Han pasado ya cincos días desde que llegó Gokú, pasó lo de los Doombots, pero dejaron a Gokú en la Torre de los Cuatros fantásticos por precaución, la historia pasó normal (para los que leyeron Civil War, año 2013), hasta que Gokú habló a solas con Reed y Susan, él dijo:

-"Sue, Reed, ¿tienen un minuto conmigo?, es algo que me inquieta un poco"- ambos miraron con seriedad a Gokú y Reed dijo:

-"Dinos, ¿Qué te inquieta Gokú?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Mientras entrenaba en el gimnasio, logré recordar que algunos movimientos de artes marciales y….. Sentir presencias o el Ki de las personas y el ambiente"- ambos asintieron pero Susan dijo:

-"Qué bueno que recuerdes eso, Gokú, pero eso no es lo que te inquietas"- el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"Es el ki de Franklin lo que me inquieta"- a lo que ambos sabían a donde iba la cosa, ella dijo:

-"¿Qué pasa con el Ki de mi hijo?"- a lo que el saiyajin respondió:

-"Tiene un poder oculto monstruoso, más poderoso que el monstruo que luché, creo que se llamaba Majim Buu"- Reed asintió y dijo:

-"Bueno, Gokú, tú eres unos de los pocos que se percató del poder oculto de mi hijo, como sabes, nosotros somos mutantes que adquirimos un poder gracias a un experimento espacial que pasó durante el viaje a otro mundo, fuimos absorbido por esa luz y adquirimos esos poderes"- Gokú asintió y dijo:

-"Ya veo, pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo de Franklin?"- a lo que Susan con tristeza dijo:

-"Es que cuando quedé embarazada de Franklin, yo sufría mucho y no podía aguantar el dolor de mi embarazo, entonces a Reed se le ocurrió llevarme al mismo mundo en que adquirimos nuestros poderes y pude aguantar ese embarazo durante los últimos meses, nació Franklin y vimos que nació con poderes muy asombroso, pero Gokú no le digas a nadie eso, Reed y yo queremos que Franklin viva una vida normal"- ella lo dijo en forma suplicante a lo que Gokú con una sonrisa tranquilizadora dijo:

-"No te preocupes por eso, no se lo diré a nadie, tú y Richard son mis amigos después de todo"- a lo que ella sonrió y abrazó a Gokú y dijo:

-"Gracias, Gokú, mereces lo mejor"- Gokú solo correspondió el abrazo de Sue cosa que sacó una sonrisa en Reed y así terminó el día para ellos.

Han pasado una semana y media, Gokú seguía recuperándose de la amnesia, recordó que él es un saiyajin cuando meditó acerca del control del Ki y de algunas habilidades, se le notificó a Reed sobre lo que recordó, cosa que dejó impactado al Mr. Fantástico, le dijo todo lo que recordó, lo que eran los saiyajin y el obejivo, pero no recordó lo de Freezer, Reed solo registró lo que Gokú le decía y con Susan concluyeron que no es de este universo sino de uno alterno al juntar sus teorías, del portal dimensional hasta el Zenkai power de los saiyajin, Reed dijo:

-"Con razón lo de las células que se regeneraban y se hacían más fuertes, tu raza es muy especial, saiyajin, Gokú o Kakaroto"- a lo que el saiyajin con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Nah, solo dime Gokú"- recordó que alguien le decía Kakaroto pero no sabía quién, ya lo iba a recordar.

Han pasado ya dos semanas, Gokú entrenaba sus movimientos de artes marciales hasta que algo se desbloqueó, empezó a usar el arte de la tortuga, recordó a su abuelo, el maestro Roshi y pare de recordar, entonces cerró los ojos y empezó a hacer movimientos precisos de una forma majestuosa, lanzando golpes y patadas de forma precisas y eficaz, esto era visto por dos personas, una era nada menos que Susan que miró con admiración a su hermanito consentido como lo hacía por igual con sus hijos, "Es sorprendente, si no hubiera conocido a Richard antes, estaría contigo" se dijo, pero cuando pensó eso, se sonrojó un poco, dejó eso de lado y miró el entrenamiento de Gokú al entrada del Gimnasio, la otra persona era una mujer muy hermosa, cabello rubio hasta la espalda, una máscara en forma de dos rombos que notaba sus ojos azules, piel clara, su estatura era un poco más alta que Sue y a la altura del saiyajin (NDA: tendré que darle un estirón al saiyajin, las chicas de DC y Marvel mínimo te miden del 1 . 75 Mt en adelante, el saiyajin mide entre 1. 70 a 1. 72, pero le daré el estirón a 1. 80), con un cuerpo atlético de infarto, muy voluptuoso, ella llevaba puesto un traje spandex muy ajustado de color negro, parecido a un traje de baño de una pieza, en su traje al medio lleva un Zigs-Zags dorado que parecía un rayo, con un cinturón de tela color rojo alrededor de su cintura ondeando, con unas botas desde sus muslos hasta los pies de color negro con Tacones, el saiyajin detuvo el entrenamiento, abrió sus ojos y vio a Susan con otra chica rubia, vestida con un traje muy particular, cosa que él sin saber por qué, no le sorprendió en nada en absoluto, él dijo:

-"Hola, Susan"- a lo que ella dijo:

-"Hola Gokú, te presento a una integrante de los vengadores, Carol Danvers, conocida como Ms. Marvel"- el saiyajin sonrió a la mujer y dijo:

-"Hola, un gusto en conocerte, Carol"- a lo que la rubia con una sonrisa que le contagió Gokú, dijo:

-"Un gusto, Gokú"-

Fin del capítulo 9.

NDA: AL fin, han pasado 84 años que no subo un capítulo de este fics, así que eso, la trama será la misma y un harem dimensional, no sé cómo cambiar la mentalidad de las chicas, cosa que con Rossweisse se puede, Diana y Kara están listas, pero faltan ellas no más, así que espero que les gusten y no se pongan como milk lover gringos y los odiosos que hicieron borrar buenos fics de Dc, Marvel con DBZ, lo de jean grey es inspirado en uno de esos fics que se borró y junto con eso, el autor se retiró por eso, creo que era el factor nerfeo en X personaje o porque aparecían los Milk Lover de ese tiempo, bueno, eso era.


	10. Chapter 10

NDA: Hola de nuevo, ahora vamos por el capítulo, así que por la imagen del fic, serán las chicas que estarán con Gokú en su dimensión hasta el torneo del poder, eso sí, se harán proyectos alternos de cada serie hasta la de one punch man, como las peleas y esas cosas, ahora vamos con el fics.

Cabe resaltar que no soy dueño de DBZ/Super, ni de marvel, Dc comics son de sus autores y sus estudios de animación.

Capítulo 10: "Conociendo al guerrero, los X-men y una nueva compañera de entrenamiento"

-"Un gusto en conocerte, Señorita Carol"- dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa, a lo que la mujer rubia dijo:

-"El gusto es mío, Señor Gokú"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Solo dime Gokú"- a lo que ella solo sonrió y Susan dijo:

-"Gokú, Carol vino aquí por mandato de Tony Stark"- a lo que Ms Marvel asintió y dijo:

-"Si, pero como también poder entrenar un rato contigo, Sue dijo que tú sabes artes marciales, por lo que ví hace un rato, uno muy experimentado"- a lo que el saiyajin se rascó la nuca, riéndose y dijo:

-"Si, algo así, pero tú eres muy fuerte, lo puedo sentir dentro de ti"- Ms Marvel solo asintió con la cabeza con una mirada normal y dijo:

-"Si, aunque me gustaría probar que tan fuerte, eres Gokú"- a lo que el guerrero saiyajin emocionado sin saber por qué, dijo:

-"Pues claro, yo también quiero tener un combate contigo, ¿Por qué no peleamos ahora?"- Carol iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por Susan, ella dijo:

-"Aquí no, puede ser en otro momento, pero a lo que vamos, Gokú, No solo Tony quiere conocerte, sino también Steve Roger, aunque es un poco apresurado, pero tienes que ir"- Gokú miró a su amiga Susan, el saiyajin asintió con una sonrisa típica de los Son que hizo latir el corazón de la pobre mujer casada, pero ella dejó de lado eso y dijo:

-"Carol, es hora que te lo lleves a la sede de los vengadores"- "Para así no tener que hacer algo estúpido, pero lo echaré de menos" se dijo mentalmente la mujer invisible, Carol asintió y miró a Gokú y dijo:

-"Vamos a la, azotea, nos espera un helicóptero"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Pero, puedo volar también"- a lo que Susan sorprendida dijo:

-"Y no me lo dijiste, qué malo eres"- lo dijo con una molestia fingida, a lo que el saiyajin se quedó nervioso y dijo:

-"Lo siento, Sue, es que recién me acordé, jejejejejeje"- a lo que Carol al mirar a su nuevo invitado, dijo:

-"Vaya, al parecer Tony tiene razón, eres una caja llena de sorpresa"- entonces los tres se dirigieron a la azotea de los cuatro fantástico hasta que llegaron ahí, entonces una vez que llegaron ahí, Gokú quedó asombrado por el medio de transporte que está ahí, no es un helicóptero, es como una especie de nave con propulsores combinado a un avión de combate, entonces Gokú dijo:

-"¿En eso nos vamos?"- a lo que Carol de una forma tranquila dijo:

-"Si"-

-"¿puedes manejarlo?"- a lo que la rubia con sangre de los Kree en su cuerpo dijo:

-"Si, soy mejor haciendo eso"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Wow, eres increíble, Carol"- Ms Marvel solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Gracias por el halago, Gokú"- a lo que Susan medio celosa, pero dejó eso de lado y dijo:

-"Gokú"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"¿Qué pasa Sue?"- a lo que la mujer invisible dijo:

-"Espero que vuelvas a verme"- a lo que Gokú confundido, dijo:

-"¿Por qué Sue?"- a lo que Carol respondió por ella dijo:

-"Gokú, te van a trasladar a la torre de los vengadores para reunirte con Tony"- Gokú asintió y dijo:

-"Con que era eso, ya veo, te volveré a ver, Sue"- a lo que Susan dijo:

-"¿Promesa?"- a lo que el sayajin dijo:

-"Sue, cuando los saiyajin prometen algo, lo cumple fervorosamente, así que lo prometo"- la mujer invisible sonrió con calidez y le dio un beso en la mejilla del saiyajin que lo dejó un poco perplejo, Carol miró esto con los ojos entrecerrados y se dijo "Algo pasó entre ellos, Susan se comporta muy rara ante Gokú, entonces se despidieron de Susan, Gokú y Carol subieron a la nave y volaron a la sede de los vengadores.

Mientras que Carol conducía la nave, Gokú miró todp lo que había dentro, era todo muy nuevo para él pero algo dentro de él le decía que no debería sorprenderse, entonces Carol al ver esa mirada en el saiyajin, puso la nave en modo automático con las coordenadas indicadas, miró a su invitado y dijo:

-"Así que Gokú, ¿de dónde eres?"- a lo que el saiyjin miró la hermosa chica, le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía quién, entonces respondió:

-"Bueno, digamos que soy de otra dimensión y soy un saiyajin"-

-"¿Un saiyajin?"- dijo Carol de forma interrogativa, a lo que Gokú responde:

-"Si, un saiyajin, es una raza extraterrestre que se dedicaba a conquistar planetas o destruirlos"- a lo que Carol con un toque de sorpresa dijo:

-"Vaya, fueron muy conflictivos"- Gokú solo asintió y dijo:

-"Si, pero somos adictos a las batallas"- lo dijo con una emoción que causó que Carol solo negara con la cabeza, entonces ella dijo:

-"Aparte de ser un saiyajin, ¿Qué más puedes recordar?"- Gokú puso su mano en la barbilla, recordando más de su pasado y dijo:

-"Lo que recuerdo, es que fui criado por mi abuelito Gohan en la Tierra y lo otro que recuerdo es que fui entrenado de niño, pasé por muchos maestros y grandes peleas"- y con eso, le relató la historia de sus peleas, con Piccoro, Radizt, Freezer, Cell y majim buu aunque sus recuerdos eran muy vagos y borroso, pero sentía algo que le faltaba en su corazón, algo que grita con fervor que lo recordara, pero dejó eso de lado y dijo:

-"Esto es todo lo que recuerdo, Carol, ahora que conté mi historia, me gustaría saber la tuya, Carol"- la rubia asintió y le relató que ella estuvo en la fuerzas armadas de Estados Unidos, y que en una guerra extraterrestre fue afectada por la radiación a causa de un arma Kree, una raza extraterrestre militar que pasaba en guerra con los Skrull, otra raza alienígena, la cosa es que ella tiene superpoderes sorprendente y que ella vivía sola en una casa en Stamford por el momento, Gokú escuchó cada palabra de la mujer hermosa ante sus ojos y ella se dio el lujo de sacar su pequeña máscara, revelando sus bellos ojos, Gokú quedó impactado ante eso y algo pidió que fervorosamente le recordara a alguien pero no sabía qué, Carol vio eso y dijo:

-"¿Pasa algo Gokú?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"No sé, algo me dice recordar fervorosamente algo, pero no sé lo que es"- ella solo sonrió y tocó la mejilla del inocente Gokú y dijo:

-"Ve lento en eso, Gokú, ya recordarás todo"- el saiyajin tomó la mano de Carol y con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Eso haré, Gracias"- entonces Carol soltó la mano de Gokú y sintió un frío que nunca sintió en su vida, dejó eso de lado y dijo:

-"Gokú"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Dime Carol"- a lo que Ms Marvel dijo:

-"¿Tuviste alguna aventura con Susan Storm?"- a lo que Gokú responde:

-"No, no he ido a recorrer el mundo con ella"- a lo que Carol al ver tenía que ser más directo con él, dijo:

-"No es eso, la pregunta es, ¿Si tuviste una relación amorosa con ella?"- Gokú repondió:

-¿Relación amorosa?, ¿Qué es eso, se come?"- eso dejó muy descolocada a Ms Marvel "Es muy inocente es ese aspecto", ella solo se rió y dijo:

-"Qué inocente eres Gokú, ¿ella no te hizo nada malo?"- a lo que Gokú negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-"No, ella fue muy buena conmigo y soy muy amigo de sus hijos y Reed, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"- a lo que ella dijo:

-"Simple curiosidad"- pero por dentro sonrió y se sentía muy feliz sin saber por qué y así conversaron el resto del viaje de una forma agradable y hablando puras cosas triviales que Gokú poco a poco recordaba y les relataba de sus aventuras cuando era niño antes de la pelea con el rey demonio Piccoro hasta que llegaron a la Torre de los vengadores.

Una vez que aterrizaron en la torre de los vengadores, Carol dijo:

-"Ya llegamos, Gokú, gracias por contarme de tu vida"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Bueno, es una de las pocas cosas que recuerdo, pero gracias a ti también, eres muy buena"- lo dijo sonriendo que causó que esa misma sonrisa le contagiara en Ms. Marvel, ella solo dijo:

-"En cualquier momento, Gokú"- y con eso salieron de la nave y se encontraron con un tipo llamado Tony Stark que está con Reed Richard, el hombre filántropo dijo:

-"Bienvenido. Son Gokú, me llamo Tony Stark"- extendió su mano y el saiyajin le correspondió muy animadamente y dijo:

-"Un gusto, señor Tony Stark"- a lo que Iron Man responde:

-"Solo Tony, con la condición que te diga Gokú"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Por mí, no hay problema"- entonces Reed dijo:

-"Hey Gokú"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Hola, Reed, tu esposa me mandó a decir que llegaras a la casa luego"- eso causó una risa en Mr Fantástico al igual que Tony y Carol, Reed dijo:

-"Sue siempre con sus recados, lo tendré en cuenta"- y con eso entraron a la Torre de los vengadores para charlar.

Entonces Gokú les relató lo que recordó, fue la misma historia que le dijo a Carol, solo que agregó que entrenó con Kami Sama en su mundo, a lo que Carol dijo:

-"Esa no me la dijiste Gokú"- a lo que el saiyajin al ver la molestia de su nueva amiga, se rascó la nuca y dijo:

-"Perdóname, me acordé ahora"- ella solo sonrió y dijo:

-"No estoy molesta contigo Gokú"- el saiyajin se alivió un poco y dijo:

-"Pensé que te perdería"- eso causó que Carol se sonrojara un poco cosa que nadie se percató menos Tony que solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Carol, ¿tú no tienes novio?"- a lo que ella dejó de lado su sonrojo y dijo:

-"No, hace tres semana que terminé con él"- lo dijo un poco molesta, pero Gokú dijo:

-"Carol, ¿me puedes decir que es un novio?"- a lo que los demás menos Reed quedaron muy pasmados ante la inocencia de Gokú, pero Tony dejó eso de lado y dijo:

-"Bueno, lo sabrás cuando recuperes tu memoria o que Carol te lo explique con hechos"- y con eso, Carol lo fulminó con la mirada sonrojada "¿Por qué reacciono si apenas lo conozco?, es como si un vínculo quiere florecer dentro de mí con él" se dijo en sus pensamientos, pero dejó eso de lado hasta que….

-"Tony, ¿no tienes comida?, me muero de hambre"- a lo que Tony solo sonrió y aceptando la advertencia de Reed, solo dijo:

-"Al fin tendré a alguien que gastará mi ilimitada fortuna en comida, entonces ven vamos al comedor de la sede"- y con eso el grupo se dirigió al comedor de la sedes, Gokú vio mucha comida y empezó a babear y comportarse como un niño que causó risa en los demás, en especial, a Ms. Marvel, por primera vez en mucho tiempo que no se reía tanto, parece que la risa de Gokú contagia y mucho, "Eso me hace sentir muy cálida" se dijo la rubia con sangre Kree en sus venas, entonces cuando Gokú se lanzó, ella vio esa masacre culinaria de su amigo, ella quedó muy sorprendida de los platos que come y la falta de modales, se acercó y con voz firme, dijo:

-"Come con modales, ¿acaso no te lo enseñaron tus padres?"- Gokú dejó de comer y recordó los regaños de alguien muy especial para él, no, eran más personas que le regañaban por eso, miró a Carol sin su máscara, sus ojos azules, pero de un parpadeo vio como si se cambiara su cabello a negro "su imaginación al ver a diana", pero parpadeó otra vez, miró a Carol y dijo:

-"Si, señora, pero comeré mucho y caballeroso"- lo dijo en un tono militar y comió mucho pero con moderación, eso causó una sonrisa cálida en Carol y acarició la el cabello de Gokú y dijo:

-"Come para que te recuperes, Gokú"- el saiyajin asintió y siguió comiendo, esto causó una sonrisa en Tony y Reed "esa hazaña, ni siquiera Sue lo hizo así, pero me alegro que Carol encuentre a alguien especial" se dijo con una sonrisa cosa que Tony pensó lo mismo, y así terminaron el esa mañana.

Carol le dijo a Gokú que tenía una misión que hacer y dijo que al siguiente día iba a por él para ir a la base de S.H.I.E.L.D cosa que el saiyajin asintió con una sonrisa, Carol sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue volando a toda velocidad a una ciudad cerca de su casa.

Gokú estaba teniendo conversaciones agradables con algunos héroes, conoció a Janet alias Avispa como a Ant-man, el saiyajin quedó sorprendido por las habilidades que tenían de encogerse y agrandar su tamaño, también conoció algunos héroes como Viuda negra que fue muy fría con Gokú, el saiyajin quedó muy perplejo, pero un tipo rubio y musculoso dijo:

-"Ella es así, te acostumbrarás"- dijo ese hombre, el saiyajin dijo:

-"¿De verdad?"- a lo que el rubio dijo:

-"Si"- a lo que el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"Ah, por cierto mi nombre es Gokú un gusto"- extendió su mano en señal de saludo y el hombre rubio dijo, vestido en su traje casual militar:

-"Un gusto, Gokú, soy Steve Roger, al parecer aprendiste rápido el idioma"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Si, tuve que hacerlo cuando recorría el mundo en mi dimensión"- a lo que Steve con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Suele pasar"- Gokú iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por Tony, miró al capitán america y dijo:

-"Vaya Steve, ya conoces al nuevo que te hablé"- a lo que Steve dijo:

-"Si, su pelo y su contextura se ve que no es de aquí aunque tiene rasgos orientales"- y así se fueron a conversar, a lo que Tony le pasó un informe actualizado del saiyajin, el solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Ya veo, por ahora entrenará conmigo y después se va a vivir con los X-men"- a lo que Tony con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Si, pero, también hay que darle aviso a Carol"- lo dijo con una risa que Steve dijo:

-"¿Me pedí algo?"- a lo que Tony responde:

-"Digamos que sí, Ms Marvel se interesó en nuestro amigo pero él es tan inocente que ni se percató"- a lo que Steve dijo:

-"Por lo que veo, a veces se comporta como un niño"- Tony asintió y dijo:

-"Si, lo chistoso es que ella lo regañó y Gokú aceptó como si fuese un soldado"- eso causó que Steve se riera ante el relato de Tony, entonces dijo:

-"Me lo llevaré, para entrenarlo"- a lo que Iron man dijo:

-"Bueno, espero que tengas mucha comida"- a lo que Roger dijo:

-"Lo sé, me preparé desde que me informaste de él"- y con eso terminaron el día mientras miraban como Gokú entrenaba con Natasha, ambos se daban patadas y golpes, Gokú esquivaba los golpes con una gracia de los dioses, a lo que Natasha quedó muy sorprendida, hasta que Gokú, se fue a la ofensiva y ella a la defensiva, la pelirroja trató de esquivar cada golpe pero el saiyajin era muy rápido hasta que Gokú se metió en sus defensas, tocó algunos puntos de presión y la dejó inmovilizada, dejando sorprendido a viuda negra y a los dos fundadores de los vengadores, Gokú tocó un punto de presión que la hizo moverse y dijo:

-"Fue una buena pelea, espero que sigas entrenando para volver a enfrentarnos, ¿Qué dices?"- a lo que Natasha dijo:

-"De acuerdo"- y con eso terminaron las sesiones de entrenamiento.

La semana pasó en que Gokú está siendo entrenado por el Capitán américa agregando otro estilo de combate combinándolo con el de la Tortuga y Gokú le enseñó ese estilo que Steve aprende rápido, y así pasó la semana.

En la segunda semana, Gokú le dijo a Steve que recordaba ciertos acontecimientos, como por ejemplo la pelea contra Piccoro Jr. Recordó que se había casado con Milk pero había algo que en ella que no le gustó, recordó que ella no cumplió su promesa, pero no recordaba mucho de sus dos mujeres, era casi nulo, pero le dijo que recordó la batalla con su hermano y su sacrificio, su entrenamiento con Kaiosama, la batalla con Vegeta y pare de recordar, Steve ahora vio de primera mano el Kaioken, vio lo poderoso que es y dijo:

-"Vaya, no dejas de sorprenderme Gokú, me alegro que seas de los buenos y protegieras la Tierra sin nada a cambio, eso te hace un héroe de verdad, me inspiraste"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Ya, no es para tanto, tú me contaste que enfrentaste a muchos extraterrestre y aun conociendo tus limitaciones, seguiste adelante al igual que mi amiga Carol"- eso causó una sonrisa en Steve Rogers y dijo:

-"A propósito de amiga"- Gokú se volteó a ver a Carol que estaba parada ahí y con un traje deportivo que la hacía ver muy sexy, ella dijo con voz muy dulce:

-"Así que te casaste, ¿eh?"- a lo que Gokú dijo de una forma nerviosa, dijo:

-"Si, pe…pero todo tiene una explicación"- NDA: Carol iba a entrenar con Gokú en Shield en donde está con el capitán américa y las chicas más rikolinas, más que una serie llamada Vandread, ahiora con el fics, Carol dijo:

-"Explicate"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Yo me casé pensando que el matrimonio era comida, pero era una promesa y la cumplí"- eso dejó muy asombrado a los dos y Steve dijo:

-"¿Cuántos hijos tienes?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Lo que recuerdo es que tengo a Gohan y agh…."- se tocó la cabeza, Carol se preocupó y dijo:

-"Gokú, lento, tranquilo, (lo tranquilizó), ahora dime, que más recordaste"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Pero no recuerdo cuando hice a Gohan con Milk"- eso dejó pasmado a los dos incluyendo a los que andaban ahí, a lo que Ms Marvel dijo:

-"¿Cómo eso?"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Bueno, veamos, ella una vez me dijo que quería tener un hijo y de un dos por tres, quedó embarazada"- "Su esposa lo violó" se dijo Carol "Esa aprovechada, si me la encuentro, le daré una paliza por aprovechada, bueno yo le enseñaré….. ¿Qué piensas?" se dijo sonrojada, pero dejó eso de lado y dijo:

-"Bueno, Gokú, ahora vamos a entrenar compañero"- a lo que Gokú emocionado dijo:

-"Si, mira, me acordé de una técnica (ya están en el gimansio de Shield), Kaioken"- su aura rojiza se activó y realizó pruebas de velocidad que dejaron con una sorpresa a los dos, pero Carol dijo:

-"Eres un hombre muy especial Gokú"- el saiyajin desactivó su aura del kaioken, se rió y dijo:

-"JAJAJAJA, bueno, ahora entrenemos, Carol"- y con eso se pusieron a entrenar, tanto con centinelas como en equipo y así pasó la semana.

Han pasado casi un mes desde que Gokú llegó a este mundo y su memoria llegó hasta ahora hasta la pelea con Ginyu, para después la pelea con Freezer, se transformó en SSj, Gokú les explicó la transformación dejando muy sorprendidos a los presentes, eso quiere decir, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Carol Danvers se sonrojó al ver la transformación y se vio muy sexy, Reed Richard "Este hombre Gokú, hasta cuando dejarás de sorprendernos", digamos que si estuviera Susan en ese mismo momento, se moja, pero para fortuna de ella, no está presenciando tal poder, a lo que Tony dijo:

-"Gokú, ¿Qué tan potente eres?"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"A plena potencia, no sé, pero esto sí sé, el planeta no aguantaría mi poder completo si lo libero al máximo"- a lo que Steve dijo:

-"Me alegro que seas de los buenos"- "Si el gobierno hace algo contra él, estamos condenados", Tony vio el gesto y mandó a Hackear las bases de datos de Shield acerca de Gokú y que estuviera en top Secret, puede que esté al nivel de Bruce Banner o más, el peor de los casos al Sentry (no me hinchen las pelotas de que él es multiversal, cosa que no lo es, el mismo autor que hizo ese comic, relató que esa escena es más incoherente que Dragon Ball Gt), pero decidieron dejarlo en secreto eso hasta que estén seguro cual es la potencia máxima de Gokú, así terminaron el día.

Gokú iba volando junto con Carol en su forma de héroe y Gokú con el vestido de Shield ya que sus cosas se lo llevaron al instituto Xavier, ells volaban con estilo hasta que llegaron al lugar, aterrizaron ahí y fueron recibido por una mujer muy hermosa, cabello rojo largo hasta la espalda, ojos verdes, piel cremosa, cuerpo tonificado que rivaliza con Carol Danvers, vestida con sus trajes casuales de entrenamiento, consistía en un traje negro ajustado con el cinturón color amarillo con un círculo rojo con la marca X, ella miró a los nuevos y dijo:

-"Saludos, bienvenido al instituto Xavier, Soy jean Grey"-

-"Hola, señorita Grey, soy Son Gokú, pero dime Gokú´"- dijo el saiyajin con su típico saludo de los Son.

-"Ya me conoces, Jean, yo lo acompañan, me asiganaron para ser su compañero de entrenamiento"- la pelirroja asintió y dijo:

-"Bueno, pasen, el profesor los está esperando"- y con eso pasaron al instituto Xavier que parecía una mansión colonial.

Fin del capítulo 10…

NDA: Reclutamos a Carol, ahora a por Jean Grey, ella conocerá de primera mano que un hombre como Gokú, no la juzgará por sus poderes (incluso en su estado Fenix que es monstruosamente más fuerte que él, por lo que vi en videos antiguos y foros gringos, tendría que ver, eso), ahora la pregunta: ¿Qué calajos pasó en el mundo DBZ?, lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.


	11. Chapter 11

NDA: Hola de nuevo, ahora vamos por el capítulo, así que por la imagen del fic, serán las chicas que estarán con Gokú en su dimensión hasta el torneo del poder, eso sí, se harán proyectos alternos de cada serie hasta la de one punch man, como las peleas y esas cosas, ahora vamos con el fics.

PD: Algunos quieren a Sue en el harem de Gokú, estoy entre si o no, pero lo más seguro es que un el usuario de nombre est sunt Dracul me dio el permiso de continuar dos fics, el de lazos irrompibles y el saiyajin se integra a Marvel que en ese fics, si o si Sue estará fija con Gokú.

Cabe resaltar que no soy dueño de DBZ/Super, ni de marvel, Dc comics son de sus autores y sus estudios de animación.

Capítulo 11: "Forjando lazos y el aceptarse tal como es"

Jean Grey miró al hombre frente a ella, el chico de cabellos alborotados que desafía la gravedad, entrando a la mansión del instituto mientras que el saiyajin miró como "Wow" al ver la mansión al entrar, Carol solo se reía de la actitud infantil del saiyajin, ella dijo:

-"¿tú nunca cambias verdad?"- el saiyajin la miró y con una sonrisa, respondió:

-"Es que el lugar es diferente y wow, sorprendente como también el ki de las personas son de energía diferente"- el saiyajin se sinceró, la pelirroja miró de arriba hacia abajo al invitado y su mirada inocente e infantil que la hizo sentir curiosa por este hombre, quería entrar a su mente para ver que tramaba pero no pudo, era como si un laberinto interminable la impidiera ver sus recuerdos, Gokú se percató de eso, pero lo dejó pasar mientras iban a la sala principal para ver al profesor, una vez que llegaron a la sala principal, Jean abrió la puerta del salón y dijo:

-"Pasen, el profesor lo está esperando Señor Gokú"- la pelirroja dijo de forma de cortesía.

-"Sólo llámame Gokú, señor me hace sentir un poco incómodo"- dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa que contagió a Jean Grey con la misma sonrisa.

-"Claro Gokú"- terminó de decir la pelirroja con una sonrisa y entraron al salón principal del instituto mientras que los estudiantes miraban a los que llegaron recién a la mansión.

-"Saludos Son Gokú, mi nombre es Charle Xavier, bienvenido al instituto Xavier"- dijo un hombre calvo vestido con traje formal en silla de ruedas extendiendo su mano en señal de saludo, el saiyajin correspondió el saludo del telépata con una sonrisa.

-"Hola Charles, un gusto conocerte"- saludó el saiyajin mirando a los que estaban con él.

-"Gokú quiero que conozca a Ororo alias Tormenta, ella está comprometida con el líder de Wakanda"- dijo el profesor preentando a la mujer mayor de piel oscura, ojos marrón, cabello largo color blanco con el traje de los X-men que es un traje ajustado de color blanco y ella dijo:

-"Un gusto conocerte Son Gokú"- el saiyajin al ver la formalidad de la mujer, él con la misma formalidad dijo:

-"Un gusto, Ororo-san"- eso causó una risita en Ms Marvel, pero se calmó un poco.

-"el hombre rudo que ves ahí, es James Logan alias Wolverine"- dijo el profesor presentando a Logan, (Ya saben cómo es así que dejo de lado su descripción).

-"Un gusto, señor Lo….."- el saiyajin no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que fue interrumpido por Logan.

-"Eres un perro del S. H. I. E. L. D, no me agradas, Bub"- el saiyajin quedó sosprendido ante las palabras bruscas de Logan que quedó un poco confundido, miró a Carol y dijo:

-"¿Eh?, Carol, ¿tengo una cara de perro?"- Carol no se aguantó más y se puso a reír como si nunca lo ha hecho, Jean Grey solo miró con una sonrisa sincera, "Es muy ingenuo, creo que le hará bien a algunos alumnos del instituto" pensó la pelirroja que fue captado por el profersor que sólo sonrió para sí mismo, En cuanto a Logan, "Es idiota o se hace" pensó gruñendo pero el olor que sintió del saiyajijn era diferente al de los humanos y de acuerdo al informe que le dio el profesor, él no es de este mundo, una vez que dejaron de reír, se presentó un tipo con gafas rojas.

-"Hola Gokú, soy Scott Summer, mucho gusto, ella es mi prometida, Emma Frost"-presentó Ciclops a la hermosa chica de cabello rubio, Gokú sonrió y los saludó, para después.

-"Hola Gokú soy Kitty Pride, esperemos que seamos amigos"- dijo la pelicastaña de forma enérgica que causó algo de celos a Carol Danvers al ver a la chica muy cerca de su compañero de entrenamiento y así quedaron la cosas en el instituto Xavier.

Al Rato después….

Gokú está disfrutando del gran banquete que le está dando Kitty y Jean que por advertencia del profesor que tenían que prepararle mucha comida y este fue financiado por Tony Stark, las chicas quedaron muy exhausta por eso, pero se sentían bien al ver al saiyajin comer como loco que causó una sonrisa arrogante en Logan "Ese chico dará mucha diversión en este lugar" al conocer su historia, se ablandó un poco y que estaba aquí para ayudar en la recuperación de su memoria y así pasaron el rato.

-"Gokú, te veré mañana para seguir entrenando"- dijo una Carol un poco deprimida ya que tenía que hacer una misión en la ciudad de Stamford, pero el saiyajin la tranquilizó un poco y dijo:

-"No te preocupes, Carol, te estaré esperando mañana para entrenar juntos"- lo dijo sonriendo y levantando el dedo pulgar de su mano que la ex piloto de la fuerza aérea sonrió y asintió con una cálida sonrisa, ella con valor, se acercó al saiyajin y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha del saiyajin que lo dejó un poco sorprendido.

-"Vendré mañana entonces, nos Vemos Gokú"- terminó de decir Ms Marvel y se retiró volando del lugar, el saiyajin miró como volaba esa chica linda.

-"Así que le gustas, ¿eh?"- dijo una Kitty de forma coqueta al saiyajin que éste no entendió ni un carajo por el tema de su memoria.

-"¿eh?, ¿a qué te refieres con eso, Kitty?"- a lo que la chica peli castaña, dijo:

-"No te hagas el inocente, sabes que le gustas"- eso dejó más confundido al saiyajin cosa que Kitty suspiró en derrota "Entonces es verdad, es muy ingenuo" pensó, pero dejó eso de lado y dijo:

-"Gokú, el profesor quiere hablar contigo en su oficina"- el saiyajin asintió y con Kitty fueron a la oficina del profesor.

EN LA OFICINA DEL PROFESOR X

-"Hey Gokú, pasa, toma asiento"- dijo el calvo telépata, miró a Kitty y le dijo:

-"Puedes retirarte, gracias por traerlo"-la chica asintió y se retiró del lugar.

-"Ahora Gokú, tengo unas preguntas para ti"- dijo el profesor de forma seria, el saiyajin asintió y el profesor continuó:

-"Gokú desde que viniste, he intentado leer tu mente, pero no he podido acceder, era como entrar a un laberinto, ¿Me podrías explicar qué poderes usas?"- a lo que Gokú responde:

-"Bueno, yo uso el ki, mis maestros me decían que yo tenía que ser fuerte tanto física y mentalmente, por eso fortalecía mi mente en eso"- a lo que el profesor asintió ante eso y dijo:

-"Ya veo, al ver lo que me envió Tony Stark, veo que no eres mutante, de acuerdo a lo que me contaste, eres un saiyajin"- Gokú asintió en aprobación a lo que dijo el profesor.

-"Bueno, Gokú, a partir de ahora serás un X-men, por eso quiero que aprendas algunas cosas del instituto, como también la gente que hay acá"- reveló el profesor, iba a decir algo pero Gokú lo interrumpió y dijo:

-"Si, he sentido poderes distintos en cada niño y son superiores al humano promedio, ¿Qué son?"-el profesor de forma tranquila, dijo:

-"L as personas que están aquí, no son humanos, son mutantes"-

-"¿Qué son mutantes exactamente?"- preguntó un Gokú con interrogación, a lo que el profesor responde:

-"Los mutantes son personas que nacieron con poderes especiales, cada niño con una mutación en el Adn, nace con ese don"- a lo que Gokú sorprendido, dijo:

-"Wow, eso es fascinante, profesor, entonces la gente que traes aquí son Mutantes, eso quiere decir que los entrenas para controlar sus poderes, ¿cierto?"- el profesor asintió y con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Así es, joven Gokú, aquí los entrenamos como también para que se adapten a los humanos"- eso dejó algo curioso a Gokú y dijo:

-"¿por qué llamas humanos si los mutantes también lo son?"- el profesor cerró sus ojos por un rato, para después abrirlos y dijo:

-"El humano tiene miedo de nosotros por nuestros poderes y somos despreciados por la mayoría de ellos, por eso vienen niños mutantes a este instituto para poder vivir tranquilamente y no ser objetos de burlas"- Gokú a pesar de ser ingenuo en algunas cosas pero no es tan idiota como en estas situaciones, eso lo dejó un poco serio y dijo:

-"Profesor, algo que aprendí en mi mundo es en no juzgar a las personas por su apariencia y por sus poderes, sino por las intenciones de uno, con eso yo estoy conforme si es para convivir, eso de nacer con poderes especiales es un don para el bien de uno y de los demás, no entiendo por qué ellos los desprecian si son humanos igual que ustedes, bueno, yo soy un saiyajin y estoy muy orgulloso de eso, porque gracias a eso logro superar mis límites, puede que no recuerde lo que me pasó, pero de esto estoy seguro, no llegué aquí por accidente, sino por un motivo y sin saber el motivo, daré lo mejor de mí, por eso quiero ser parte de este equipo"- ese discurso dejó muy sorprendido al profesor, para confirmar lo que dijo el saiyajin.

-"¿Podría ver tus recuerdos?"- preguntó el profesor ya que en el informe solo salía sus orígenes y las aventuras contadas hasta la parte de Cell, pero quería saber con lujo de detalles, el saiyajin al ver la intención del profesor decidió bajar las barreras de Ki y dijo:

-"Adelante Profesor"- lo dijo con una sonrisa, el profesor usó sus poderes telepáticos y vio todos los recuerdos de Gokú, desde que nació hasta el último recuerdo desbloqueado, la pelea con Cell y su sacrificio, para después no poder acceder más ya que vio un bloqueo que era imposible para él entrar, si usaba su poder máximo, podría dejar en coma al saiyajin, entonces dejó de usar su poder, miró al saiyajin con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Ahora veo por todo lo que pasaste Gokú, eres alguien increíble, un hombre de corazón puro, lástima que tu esposa no te apreció a pesar se tus defectos"- eso dejó con algo de sorpresa en Gokú ya que no se acordó que tenía una esposa, pero lo dejó de lado y siguieron hablando con el Profesor de cosas como, entrenar a los chicos, usar la sala de peligro y entre otras cosa como de comida y de ir al mejor restaurant de la ciudad. Pero lo que no se dieron cuenta, bueno para conveniencia de no querer darse cuenta, es que Jean Grey escuchó todo con su poder mental y de accidente vio los recuerdos de Gokú, ella estaba llorando por todo lo que pasó este hombre, "Ahora veo por qué cuando estaba cerca de él, sentía de que era una buena persona, tan puro, tan noble" pensó la pelirroja y desde ahí en adelante, decidió conocer más a Gokú.

El rato pasó y ya estaba anocheciendo, Gokú disfrutó de la cena que compartían con los demás miembros de los X-Men y los estudiantes, lo diferente es que Gokú está comiendo solo mientras que Kitty, su reciente amiga, fue con Scott y Emma de compras a la ciudad, pero a Gokú no le incomodaba comer solo y estaba arrasando de forma "Normal" su cena, pero se percató de que alguien se sentó al lado de él, el saiyajin dejó de comer para mirar a la persona, era nada menos que Jean Grey, la pelirroja se puso al lado del saiyajin y dijo:

-"Hola"- el saiyajin la miró y con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Hola, tu eres, ¿jane?, no, ¿Jina?, no, aghh, ¿Jean?"- la pelirroja de ojos verdes miró a Gokú con enojo fingido, dijo:

-"Hasta que te acordaste, G-O-K-U"- el saiyajin con un tono de disculpa le dijo a ella:

-"Lo siento, es que no soy malo en recordar mi nombre, jaja"- lo dijo rascándose la nuca que causó que la pelirroja sonriera sinceramente, ella dijo:

-"No es para tanto, solo quería hacerte compañía porque te vi solo"-

-"Gracias Jean"- y así ambos pasaron el rato conversando en la cena y cada vez que Gokú se ponía bruto para comer, Jean lo corregía de forma amable cosa que Gokú le hizo caso a las correcciones de la mujer que era la doctora del instituto y profesora a la vez.

-"Oye Jean, ¿Qué poderes tienes?"- preguntó un Gokú curioso al querer saber los poderes que poseía la pelirroja, ella dijo:

-"Bueno, Gokú, mis poderes se basan en la telepatía y la telekinesis"-

-"Wow, debe ser muy difícil controlar los poderes mentales, ¿verdad?"- dijo Gokú feliz y sin juzgar a la hermosa mujer en frente de él.

-"Si, todavía no puedo controlar a plenitud mi poder"- lo dijo un poco deprimida, pero Gokú puso su mano en el hombro y dijo:

-"Si quieres te puedo ayudar a controlar ese poder, tienes un potencial muy alto, Jean"- eso dejó pasmada a la chica de cabellos rojos, miró al saiyajin que la miraba con confusión.

-"¿Qué pasó, acaso dije algo malo?"- preguntó el saiyajin confundido, Jean salió de su trance y negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-"No, eres la primera persona que me ofrece algo así, ¿Qué quieres a cambio?"-

-"No, nada, quiero que seas feliz sin el miedo de que perderás el control de tus poderes, eso es todo"-reveló el saiyajin con una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Jean latiera a mil por horas, "Me ofrece ayudarme sin nada a cambio", eso causó que a la mujer le salieran lágrimas en los ojos, cosa que dejó muy preocupado al saiyajin, él dijo:

-"¿Qué pasó Jean, dije algo que te lastimara?, si es así, lo sien….."- no terminó de decir sus palabras porque fue abrazado por una hermosa pelirroja de ojos verdes de hermoso cuerpo, ella miró a los ojos del saiyajin y dijo:

-"No, es que me alegro que me ayudes, y, acepto que me entrenes, Gokú"- Jean Grey Sonrió de felicidad y el saiyajin le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo:

-"Por mí está bien, seremos compañeros de entrenamiento con Carol"- Jean no soltó el abrazo del saiyajin ya que sentía bien y estuvo un rato así hasta que un "Ejem", Jean miró al origen de la voz y era nada menos que Kittym Scott y Emma que miraban a la pelirroja con picardía y de un dos por tres, se soltó del abrazo de Gokú y ella dijo:

-"Bueno, Gokú, mañana empezamos, ¿cierto?"- el saiyajin asintió y la mujer se despidió y se fue dejando perplejo a los demás y al saiyajin.

El siguiente día fue gratificante, Jean usó su equipo de los X-men que se ajustaba a su cuerpo para entrenar con Gokú como también llegó Carol, entonces Gokú presentó a la pelirroja a la rubia y ellas se saludaron de forma "normal", una vez que hicieron eso, Gokú le dijo a Jean que hiciera ciertos ejercicios en la parte física para empezar con el calentamiento, ella asintió y empezó con los ejercicios básicos de estiramiento, mientras que con Carol entrenaba los ejercicios más complejos como el traer ropa ponderada y seguirle el paso a Gokú, una vez que Jean terminó con el calentamiento, Gokú le enseñó los principios básicos de Tai-chi que sin saber por qué, se lo enseñó, ella seguía cada paso y cuando no podía hacer ciertos movimientos, Gokú la guiaba tomando sus manos y él detrás de ella causando un leve rubor en la pelirroja, pero la rubia vio eso con malos ojos y seguía en lo suyo mientras eran visto de lejos por el profesor sacándole una sonrisa  
"Al parecer que la pequeña Jean se interesó en él, vaya sorpresa" pensó el profesor.

Una vez que dejaron de entrenar y que Jean pudiera meditar y lo hacía junto a Gokú y Carol, terminaron la sesión de entrenamiento mientra que Gokú en su meditación recordó algo que había aprendido con unos tal Yadrats de su mundo, entonces salió de su meditación y era mediodía y las chicas se fueron a tomarse una ducha mientras que Gokú recordaba dicha técnica, entonces se le ocurrió una idea para hacerlo, puso sus dos dedos, el índice y medio en su frente, entonces recordó sentir el ki de la persona y pensó en uno específico, la de Susan "Sue" Storm, la buscó, hasta que con una sonrisa que indicaba que encontró el Ki de su "amiga" y utilizó la tele transportación dirigiéndose hacia la chica.

Mientras tanto con Sue..

Ella estaba tarareando mientras se tomaba una ducha muy agradable pero estaba pensando en su esposo acerca del tema de la ley de registro y el excesivo trabajo del hombre en el que está casado, "¿no será mucho pedir que él tenga tiempo para mí y mis hijos?, desde que Tony le informó sobre esa ley, no deja de trabajar en sus cosas para prevenir a los rebeldes, espero que no pase a mayores" pensó la mujer invisible mientras se secaba su cuerpo con una toalla cuando de repente.

-"Hola"- Sue miró a la voz y de un grito de susto, le lanzó un ataque de telekinesis al saiyajin que lo mandó a volar hacia la puerta rompiéndole en el acto, el saiyajin se sobó la zona de la cabeza en donde le dolía.

-"Ay, ay, ay, ay…. Eso me dolió"- dijo el saiyajin sobándose la cabeza el dolor, Sue miró a Gokú olvidando su desnudez, ella dijo:

-"Gokú, ¿Qué te pasa, como llegaste aquí?"- el saiyajin iba a responder pero llegó el hermano de Sue, él dijo:

-"¿Qué está pasando aquí?, ¿Gokú, que haces aquí?"- Antorcha humana miró al saiyajin que se estaba levantando pero vio a su hermana desnuda.

-"Sue, estás desnudas"- eso causó que Susan usara su invisibilidad para que nadie lo viera, pero entonces el saiyajin vino y dijo:

-"Lo siento mucho por asustarte Sue, pero esto tiene explicación"- Sue se puso la toalla que cubría sus partes íntimas, volvió a la normalidad y con una cara de enfado, dijo:

-"Espero que seas válida tu explicación, o sino"- eso causó que Gokú se asustara y asintiera nerviosamente ante la promesa de dolor que le iba a dar su amiga sino era válido el por qué se escabulló en el baño con Sue adentro, "Aunque no me quejaría que me vieras desnuda, Gokú, espera, ¿Qué estoy penando?" el corazón de Sue se aceleró un poco pero se tranquilizó y se fue a cambiar ropa.

Una vez que se reunieron en el living con Franklin y Valeria, los hijos de Susan y Reed, como también la mole y el antorcha Humana, Gokú les explicó lo de la técnica que aprendió en su mundo y recordó cada detalle como también el super saiyajin fase 2 .

-"Espera, Gokú, super saiyajin fase dos, ¿verdad?"-dijo Sue a Gokú, el saiyajin asintió, -"Eso quiere decir que tienes la fase uno que me comentó Reed hace unas semanas, pero, ¿fase dos?, ¿Qué tan fuerte eres?"- preguntó Sue muy pero muy sorprendida, el saiyajin lo pensó un poco y dijo:

-"Bueno, de acuerdo a la pelea que tuvo mi hijo Gohan con Cell, él todo debilitado y con un brazo meno, pudo detener el kamehameha de Cell que tenía el poder de destruir un sistema solar, pero mi poder es más fuerte que el de mi hijo cuando peleó contra el bioandroide"- terminó de explicar Gokú que causó una mirada de Shock en Sue, la mole y el hermano de Sue, los hijos de Susan quedaron con estrellitas en los ojos y Franklin dijo:

-"WOW, eres muy poderoso señor Gokú, quisiera ser como usted para derrotar a los malos"- Gokú acarició la cabeza de Franklin tiernamente y dijo:

-"Claro que sí pequeño, solamente entrena, diviértete y aprende de tu madre y serás tan fuerte como yo"- eso dejó muy feliz al niño y con una sonrisa de determinación, aceptó lo que dijo su amigo Gokú causando que a Susan le ardiera el corazón al ver que Gokú logró aconsejar al niño y éste aceptara sin ser forzado "Al parecer eres una caja de sorpresa Gokú, gracias por venir a este mundo" pensó, se acercó al saiyajin y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, el saiyajin la miró con confusión, ella sonrió cálidamente y dijo:

-"Gracias por ser parte de mi vida y la de mis hijos, Gokú- el saiyajin asintió y con la tele transportación, se despidió y se fue dejando aun sorprendido a los demás.

-"Debimos hacer que Gokú nos mostrara su poder"- dijo Ben, a lo que Sue negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-"No es necesario, no queremos que sea el centro de atención de Magneto y los demás"- y con eso se fue con sus hijos a su hogar dejando con sospecha a su hermano Johnny porque vio a su hermana siendo muy dulce con Gokú, pero dejó eso de lado y se fue a hacer sus fechoría como macho alfa con sus elfas.

UNIVERSO 7..

-"¿Están listos para ir a las dimensiones a por Gokú?"-preguntó un kriptoniano al grupo que se formó con sus respectivos dispositivos hechos por Bulma similar a la que tenía Superman para viajar entre dimensiones, Diana, Kara, Conner y Gohan asintieron en aprobación, Val les dijo:

-"Encuentren al maestro"- y así empezaron la misión, buscar a Gokú.

Fin del capítulo 11..

Nda: Ahora, ahí está el capítulo, así que el viaje entre dimensiones, eso era, ahora me enfocaré en los otros fics.


	12. Chapter 12 Parte One

NDA: Ve vuelto con este fics después de 84 años, ok no, a lo que vamos ahora, desde diciembre del año pasado que no he actualizado este fics y después de tres años que subí este fics y desde cuatro años que empecé a escribir este proyecto, estamos que llegamos a los 100 favoritos algo que ni en mis sueños más húmedos pensé que se lograría tal fav, pero bueno, me preocuparé más de este fics ya que me motivó a hacer este arco.

PD: Algunos quieren a Sue en el harem de Gokú, si este capítulo llega a los diez reviews diciendo si a Sue, la agregaré con el precio de sacar a Shina de saint seiya y pongo a las chicas del comic correspondiente junto a Ross-chan.

Pd2: La Powergirl que embarazó Turles será la del comic Tierra 2, ella creo que tiene la s o la p en su pecho es la que se cambiaron de planeta y hay un superman negro. La que usaré yo es la de Post Crisis la que tiene el escote al medio sin la S es más rikolina que la del comic más reciente de Tierra 2.

Cabe resaltar que no soy dueño de DBZ/Super, ni de marvel, Dc comics son de sus autores y sus estudios de animación.

Capítulo 12: "Una tragedia, una ley y amistades rotas parte uno"

Han pasado ya dos semanas desde que Gokú está en el instituto Xavier para jóvenes con habilidades especiales, nuestro querido saiyajin logró controlar y usar el SSJ2 como a la vez ir de vez en cuando a la Torre de los cuatros Fantástico para que uno de esos días fue y contó a Reed lo que recordó dejando con más sorpresa al científico y conocido como Mr. Fantástico del grupo de héroes llamado los cuatros fantásticos, Sue solo miraba con más interés lo que contaba su amigo y las lágrimas que se le salieron en los ojos cuando Gokú le contó el sacrificio que hizo para irse con Cell y evitar que destruyera la Tierra de su universo para abrazar a su amigo que Gokú solo se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo ante tal reacción de la rubia conocida como la mujer invisible.

-"Ya, Sue no es para tanto, lo hice porque Gohan se descuidó y no lo culpo por morir y mira, me las arreglé para sobrevivir"- dijo un Gokú despreocupado ya que eso ya es parte del pasado pero luego recordó que su esposa o ex esposa se casó con otro, pero eso lo desestimó ya que no le importaba mucho lo de Milk, pero si su hijo como también uno que otro vago recuerdo.

-"Pe… pero Gokú tú hiciste todo esto y pagaste un precio por el bien de tus seres queridos, no mereces ser tratado así"- dijo la rubia esposa de Reed que éste a pesar de las discusiones con su esposa por el tema de la ley y otros temas personales que es más de familia, dejó que Sue consolara a Gokú, su amigo ya que pasó por muchas cosas desde que comenzó su aventura de las llamadas esferas del Dragón hasta la pelea con ese Bioandroide llamado Cell que su hijo no pudo o no quiso destruirlo por el exceso de poder que se le subió a la cabeza.

-"Ya Sue, ya pasó, así que estoy aquí recordando varias cosas de mi vida"- el saiyajin trató de consolar a Sue que ella todavía abrazado a su amigo que ella respiró hondo y salió de ese abrazo para secarse las lágrimas para decir:

-"Claro Gokú, lo bueno es que sobreviviste y estás acá con nosotros, pero, ¿esa fue la pelea brutal para luego encontrarte con Reed en ese estado deplorable?"- preguntó la rubia que el saiyajin solo dijo.

-"Tal vez sí, siento que no es esa pelea la que me envió acá"- Reed se puso serio para luego enviar los datos a Tony Stark que está al tanto de la evolución de Gokú, entonces pasaron el rato para luego Gokú despedirse del matrimonio Richards usando la tele transportación e ir al instituto Xavier, el profesor estaba al tanto de los detalles que le contó Gokú de la pelea con Cell y algo más que el profesor consideró personal y que no se lo contara a nadie como el recuerdo vago de una pelea que tuvo con ese tal Vegeta por segunda vez cuando ese tan mago Babidi en el intento de despertar al Majin Buu y eso es todo lo que podía recordar, el profesor le dijo que se calmara, pero…

-"Profesor, cuando miro a Sue, Carol y mi amiga Jean, algo me pide a gritos que recordara algo, algo que es muy valioso de mi, pero ni puedo y me frustra"- dijo el saiyajin algo deprimido que para el calvo director del instituto Xavier, quedó algo sorprendido al ver que el saiyajin mostrara algo de emociones como eso, ya saben él es despreocupado en algunas cosas y siempre positivo para luego concluir que si las chicas mencionadas hacen recordar a su amigo en eso de personas y que su esposa lo dejó con otro, eso quiere decir…

-"Gokú, si las chicas te hacen sentir eso, es porque este es el camino a seguir y quizás podrás recuperar tu memoria, pero eso sí, no le cuentes lo del super saiyajin 3 y la pelea contra el monstruo llamado Majin Buu a nadie"- le aconsejó el profesor ya que conocía muy bien a Stark y Reed como a Strange y el líder de Wakanda ya que en la última reunión que tuvieron en una isla, vio el borrador del proyecto de ley de registro a las personas con poderes sobrenaturales por parte del gobierno de los Estados Unidos que el saiyajin sin saber por qué, asintió ante las palabras de su nuevo amigo y mentor, para luego ir a entrenar a las chicas que ya sabían lo que contó Gokú a Sue y Reed que para que más decir que Carol empezó a sentir algo por Gokú y Jean feliz de que encontró a alguien que la hacía sentir bien y segura para contarle todas sus quejas y conversar de forma amigable con Gokú que Kitty vio eso como el inicio de un enamoramiento por parte de la pelirroja en su amigo Gokú.

Al rato después mientras entrenaban antes del almuerzo.

-"Bien Jean, aprendiste mucho pelear cuerpo a cuerpo para controlar esos poderes tuyos asombrosos que tienes"- felicitó el saiyajin a la pelirroja que ella solo sonrió ante eso ya que después de dos semanas entrenando con Gokú y su "amiga" Carol ya notaba algo de progreso en la mejora de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y la meditación.

-"Gracias Gokú, contigo entrenando puedo ser más fuerte y superar mis límites"- fue lo que dijo Jean Grey a Gokú.

-"Pero te falta mucho para que me superes Jean Grey, Gokú y yo entrenamos desde casi un mes o mas"- fue lo que dijo la rubia mujer de nombre Ms. Marvel que la pelirroja miró con rivalidad mirándose con chispa en sus ojos.

-"Ya lo veremos"- fue lo que dijo la mutante que fue una de las fundadoras de instituto Xavier mirándose con una sonrisa falsa al igual que Carol que el azabache quería decir algo pero un rugido proveniente del estómago de Gokú sacó a las chicas de sus miradas y sonrisas falsa indicando que es la hora de almuerzo y que ambas iniciaron el juego de complacer a Gokú enseñándole modales para comer y así pasó la hora de almuerzo.

Después de un rato, Jean Grey para su decepción le tocó ir a una misión con el fin de atrapar a unos mutantes haciendo de las suyas en Canadá junto a Logan, Scott, Emma, Kitty y Han alias Bestias, Gokú solo sonrió para animarla al decir.

-"No te preocupes Jean, te esperaré con ansias para cenar juntos"- la chica pelirroja solo sonrió de forma sincera para decir.

-"Ay Gokú, siempre me animas, con gusto cenaré contigo"- el saiyajin asintió para luego Jean enviar un mensaje de advertencia a Carol via mental "Si tu le haces algo a Gokú, te las verás conmigo", Ms Marvel fulminó con la mirada a Jean mientras ella abrazó a Gokú para irse en el transporte aéreo con sus colegas de los X-men.

Una vez que se fue el grupo de los X-men a Canadá para la misión esa, Carol decidió hacer su jugada para estar más cerca de Gokú.

-"Asi que Gokú, ¿Qué harás ahora?"- preguntó la hermosa mujer rubia alias Ms Marvel.

-"Mmmmm, no sé ya que es mi tiempo libre, con Jean íbamos conversando en los jardines del instituto, pero ahora que no está ella"- fue lo que respondió el saiyajin no sabiendo que hacer con su día libre ya que cuando Carol se iba de misiones, Jean tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar con Gokú aun si estaba saturado de misiones que por motivos del profesor, Gokú no salía a misiones con lo X-men.

"Esta es mi jugada" pensó Carol Danver al ejecutar su plan.

-"Podemos ir a comer pizza en la ciudad de Nueva York, ¿Qué te parece?"- al saiyajin se le iluminaron los ojos al oir esa comida.

-"¿de verdad, podemos ir ahí y comer lasagna de pasada?"- preguntó el saiyajin emocionado de forma infantil haciendo reír lindamente a Carol para decir.

-"Pues claro, podemos llamar eso a una cita, ¿Qué te parece?"- fue la propuesta de la rubia que Gokú sin pensarlo aceptó haciendo feliz a la rubia.

-"¿Cuándo iremos, ahora?"- preguntó el saiyajin emocionado como si de un niño en la tienda de dulce.

-"Si, Mi Gokú"- esta última frase lo dijo en un susurro algo sonrojada que el saiyajin dijo.

-"Entonces me iré a tomar un baño y me cambiaré de ropa"- Carol asintió a las palabras de Gokú y ella en su bolso traía ropa casual en caso como estos y una tarjeta de color negro con la marca Stark por cortesía de Tony a Carol para financiar los gastos de Gokú que es en pura comida que ropa, artículos de aseo y esas cosas.

Gokú vestido con su ropa casual de un jean simple color Beige, zapato café, playera blanca manga corta y una chaqueta negra con bordes naranjos está esperando a Carol que después de una hora, la chica en cuestión salió vestida con un pantalón Jean azul, zapato tacón medio a bajo, blusa ajustada color negro con rojo sin manga haciendo resaltar su figura para luego mirar a Gokú para decir.

-"¿Cómo me veo, Gokú?"- preguntó la rubia alias Ms Marvel para modelar su figura ante Gokú que éste no sabía que decir pero recordó algo que dijo su maestro Kame senin en cuanto a los gustos por las mujeres y a su abuelito al decir que a la mujer hay que tratarla bien.

-"mmmmmm, ¿bien?"- fue la respuesta de Gokú que Carol esperó eso ya que es un tanto ingenuo en estas cosas ya que "nunca tuvo una cita y las mujeres que tenía en su vida era nada menos que su esposa que se separó y su mejor amiga Bulma, pero ella se encargaría de sacarle lo ingenuo que es.

-"Gracias Gokú, tú también te vez, Sexy"- fue lo que dijo Carol diciendo esta última palabra de forma sensual que el saiyajin por alguna extraña razón, sintió un leve escalofrío en la espina dorsal de la espalda que la rubia se percató pero decidió dejar eso atrás e ir a la cita antes de la cena con Jean Grey, para luego ambos ir en un auto "prestado" por Scott Summer e ir a Nueva York para empezar la cita.

EN LA CITA…

Digamos que el saiyajin y la mujer con sangre Kree en su cuerpo estaban teniendo un muy buen rato comiendo pizza en uno de los Restauranes de New York, claro Carol Danver estaba corrigiendo algunos de los malos modales para comer del saiyajin que éste se esforzó para hacer más feliz a la chica para luego comer Lasagna, la cosa que ella comió lo suficiente mientras Gokú ya tenía una buena cantidad de pizza extra familiares de todos los sabores menos el de piña, la chica en sí dejó de lado el plato para luego apoyar su cara en en sus brazos mirando al saiyajin con interés.

-"Dime Gokú, no me contaste acerca de tu vida matrimonial con detalle, ¿Cómo fue esa tal Milk?"- fue la pregunta de la chicaque quería saber más de Milk ya que lo único que sabía que Gokú dijo que se habían separado cuando pasó lo de Cell, el saiyajin dio su último bocado de Lasagna para responder.

-"mmmm, ahora que lo pienso, cuando hice la promesa de niño de casarme con ella pensando que era comida lo del matrimonio, creí que sería divertido estar con ella que era muy agradable"- fue lo que reveló Gokú a Carol que ella escuchaba con lujo de detalle y a la vez le pareció extraño la pregunta de su amiga ya que Jean y Sue le hicieron la misma pregunta antes.

-"Ah ya veo, pero tuviste un hijo, ¿cierto?"- volvió a preguntar la rubia de ojos azules.

-"Si, a decir verdad, desde que me casé Milk no paraba de gritarme pero no solamente tuve a Gohan, sino a Goten ahora que lo recuerdo, él es la viva imagen de mi cuando niño"- eso revelación dejó algo impactada a la super heroína que quiso saber más de la relación matrimonial que fracasó con el tiempo.

-"¿alguna vez tuvieron días felices o algo de amor?"- volvió a interrogar Carol a Gokú ya que quería sacarles más detalle acerca de esa relación.

-"mmmmm, Milk siempre me decía que no era romántico y que nunca me comporté como un padre ejemplar o eso esperaba de mí, pero eso me dejó cuando "morí" por segunda vez en la pelea con Cell, pero eso no importa ya que…"- no pudo terminar Gokú ya que un recuerdo se desbloqueó para mirar a Carol con una sonrisa.

-"Otra cosa que recordé es que eso del amor también es de dos personas que se aman, se dan besitos y hacen bebés, ¿cierto?"- fue lo que reveló Gokú a Carol que ella algo sorprendida por lo ingenuo que es Gokú por ahora que solo dijo.

-"Depende como lo toma la pareja en cuestión Gokú"-

-"Ya veo, pero en mi caso siempre ella mencionaba acerca de hacer, pero…"- pausó Gokú al ponerse la mano en la barbilla pensativo dejando algo intrigado a Carol por querer saber más de la vida amorosa de Gokú.

-"Dime Gokú, ¿Qué más sabes?"- preguntó más curiosa Carol al acercarse un poco a Gokú para escuchar lo que iba a decir.

-"Es que como te conté, no sé cómo hice a Gohan y ni siquiera sé cómo se da un beso"- (NDA: sé que milk le dio un beso en la mejilla a Gokú cuando éste idiota le pidió matrimonio pero eso ni se acuerda así que lo dejo pasar), esa revelación hizo que Carol casi se caiga de la silla en donde estaba sentada que logró equilibrarse antes para ponerse de pie y exclamar.

-"QUE NO SABES LO QUE ES HACER BEBÉS Y NI SIQUIERAS SABES LO QUE ES UN BESO, NO ME TOMES EL PELO, GOKÚ, creí que era una maldita broma la vez que me contaste, no solo tu esposa lo hizo una vez sino dos veces"- terminó de exclamar la hermosa rubia heroína ya que no le creyó que fuera tan ingenuo e inocente ya que si eso es cierto, esa mujer lo manipuló y lo violó sin darse cuenta, "Ahora ya valiste Milk, Yo le enseñaré a hacer bebés a este hombre y ni Sue ni Jean lo van a impedir" fue lo que pensó Carol al saber con lujo de detalles la vida amorosa de Gokú.

-"Nunca te tomaría el pelo Carol"- dijo Gokú en tomar tan literalmente lo que Carol de forma exaltada le había dicho, entonces decidió calmarse ella para sentarse y omitir las miradas extrañadas en el lugar así que tuvo una idea para decir.

-"Gokú, ¿podemos pasear en el parque cercano?"- fue la pregunta ya que la revelación del saiyajin la dejó con una montaña de emociones que por primera hace mucho tiempo no lo sentía así, primero Gokú es más inocente e ingenuo que cualquier hombre (NDA: NO RECUERDA LA PARTE DE DIANA Y KARA CUANDO LE QUITARON ESA INOCENCIA, la única cosa es, los que saben mi estilo de romance ya sabrán lo que pasará) , lo otro su esposa lo violó y peor aún nunca la besó y para sacarse esa rabia por parte de esa mujer, decidió tomar aire fresco y no mejor ir al parque para disfrutar del área verde de la ciudad, el saiyajin aceptó la propuesta de la rubia así que pagaron lo que tenían que pagar y no les importó cuanto era la cuenta para así ir al parque con una Carol y Gokú caminando en silencio a dicho parque.

El rato fue muy agradable para ambos ya que estaban sentados en uno de las bancas mirando frente a la gente que pasaba pero habían algunos curiosos que miraban a la pareja sentada en cuestión mientras pasaban de largo, pero miraban más a Gokú por su peinado que desafía la gravedad y eso dejaban muy curiosos a los niños y adultos mayores, pero las jóvenes digamos de todo un poco, pero dejemos eso de lado y leer lo que nos compete.

-"Oye Carol, me divertí mucho salir contigo, gracias"- fue Gokú que tomó la palabra a lo que la hermosa heroína de cabellos rubio solo dijo.

-"Si, yo también lo estoy pasando Bien"- el saiyajin asintió con una sonrisa contagiando eso a Ms. Marvel.

-"Oye Carol esta ciudad es la que custodia el famoso, Hombre araña, ¿cierto?"- fueron las curiosas palabras de Gokú que la hermosa rubia asintió en respuesta a los dichos de Gokú.

-"Claro, ca… Gokú, si, es el lugar en donde está el famoso hombre araña"- pero eso no es el tema o el fin de la cita que planeó Carol sino otra cosa, entonces decidió hacer lo que ella quería hacer.

-"Gokú"- llamó Carol Danver a su compañero de cita.

-"Dime Carol"- fue la respuesta del saiyajin a la chica.

-"¿Qué harás ahora que tu esposa te dejó?"- preguntó Carol a lo que el saiyajin respondió.

-"mmmmm, bueno, en realidad no lo sé, entrenar para ser más fuertes y recordar todo"- fue lo que respondió el saiyajin dejando algo decepcionada a Carol pero ella no se dio por vencida para hacer esta última pregunta.

-"Gokú, ¿te arrepientes de casarte con esa tal Milk?"- esa pregunta dejó muy pensativo dejando de lado las intenciones de su amiga y compañera de entrenamiento.

-"No, creo que no, a pesar de no ser el hombre que ella esperaba, hizo algo que yo dejé de lado, ser una buena madre y ama de casa, es lo que me arrepiento no ser un buen padre para Gohan y Goten, como… matar a mi abuelito por la transformación de los saiyajin al mirar la luna"- fue la revelación del saiyajin que miró al suelo algo deprimido que Carol quedó sin palabras ante la sinceridad de Gokú que siempre lo vio despreocupado y positivo en todo, ella aferró la mano del guerrero saiyajin que éste último miró a la chica que ella sonreía de forma sincera.

-"No te pongas así, yo también hice cosas que me arrepiento de haberlos hechos, como también…. Perder seres queridos y con eso, vivirlo para seguir adelante y hacer las cosas bien después"- fueron las palabras de ánimo de Ms Marvel a Gokú que éste está siendo acariciado su mejilla por las manos de la hermosa rubia de ojos azules que el saiyajin vio un leve cambio como una especie de ilusión como el cabello a negro y una sonrisa muy cálida que fue por una décima de segundo que Gokú sintió que la conocía pero no recordaba quién era ella. Carol por su parte seguía acariciando la mejilla de ese hombre que cambió su vida al aceptar ser su compañera de entrenamiento, entonces para terminar su plan ella empezó a acercarse a Gokú con la intención de juntar sus labios con la de él, Gokú siendo Gokú, se quedó sin saber qué hacer pero decidió no hacer nada para ver que su compañera de entrenamiento está acercándose poco a poco que ella está abriendo un poco sus labios para ya saben lo que quiere hacer la chica, pero cuando Carol estaba a punto de juntar sus labios con la de Gokú a centímetros, el teléfono móvil de Ms Marvel sonó fuertemente que el ambiente de amor se arruinó dejando frustrada a la chica que ella se separó del saiyajin que quedó con "Bueno, no sé lo que iba a hacer pero ella es mi amiga, todo estaría bien", entonces Carol vió quien lo llamaba y era nada menos que Tony Stark, que ella contestó para decir…

-"Espero que sea importante esta llamada Tony porque sino…"- no pudo terminar para que Tony dijera en la llamada.

-"Sé que te interrumpí la cita con Gokú, pero quiero que vayas con Gokú de inmediato a Stamford, urgencia tipo 1"- eso dejó con una seriedad que Tony colgó su llamada, entonces miró al saiyajin que dijo.

-"Gokú, llamó Stark tenemos que ir a Stamford de inmediato"- el saiyajin sin decir nada asintió para luego tomar el coche para ir al instituto Xavier para dejar el coche en dicho lugar para que Carol se transformara en Ms. Marvel y Gokú le prestaron el traje de los X-men que es un traje negro con el símbolo X en las hombreras y el cinturón con las misma X al medio de color amarillo, Ms Marvel y el proclamado Son Gokú estaban listo para ir a Sramford en donde Tony les indicó, el saiyajin buscó el ki de Tony que ya lo sintió y se puso los dos dedos en la frente en la que dijo a Carol.

-"Ya lo encontré, toma mi mano"- Ms. Marvel asintió ante las palabras de Gokú e hizo sin pensar lo que su casi novio le dijo que aferró su mano con la de él y Gokú miró al profesor para decir.

-"Volveré a hablar con usted de algo profesor"- el telépata más fuerte del mundo asintió ante eso para luego Gokú usar la tele transportación para ir a Stamford junto a Carol alias Ms Marvel dejando al profesor pensativo "Espero que esto no te afecte Gokú" fue lo que pensó Charles al ver las noticias de la tragedia en las cercanías de un colegio y unos cuantos vecindarios en la que mutantes y los vengadores fueron al lugar de los hechos.

EN EL LUGAR DE LOS HECHOS…

-"¿Qué pasó en este lugar?"- preguntó el saiyajin en shock al ver el lugar un desastre que le recordó su mundo cuando fue invadido por Piccoro Daimaho, Carol quedó sin palabras lo que vio, es un lugar que alguna vez hubo una escuela y barrios muy tranquilos hecho escombros con vidas arrebatadas, Sue y Jean en lugares distintos con sus respectivos grupos junto a otras personas con habilidades especiales estaban ayudando en el rescate de personas sobrevivientes en medio de escombros.

-"Es una larga historia Gokú, pero ayudemos a despejar la zona al igual que tú Carol"- ambos asintieron sin decir nada para ayudar a los demás héroes mientras que Jean miraba esto con celos pero dejó eso de lado para ayudar a la gente sobreviviente para ver su estado de salud como también vinieron personal de rescate y bomberos de la ciudad mientras Stark en su traje de Iroman solo dijo a su compañero en batallas Steve Rogers alias capitán referencia… digo capitán América.

-"Me dicen que tenemos una pista sobre Nitro. Al parecer ha salido de la ciudad en un camión de basura"- fue lo que informó Iron man a Rogers.

-"¿acaso importa?"- fue lo que preguntó con una mueca de dolor al ver este desastre causado por un mutante al parecer para continuar.

-"Todos esos niños Tony. El jefe de F. E. M. A (una organización federal de emergencia de dicho país americano) dice que puede que haya ocho o novecientas bajas. Todas ellas por un estúpido REALITY SHOW"- terminó de decir el capitán con un dolor de ver a presonas inocentes y las repercusiones que habrá a futuros por esta tragedia, el saiyajin escuchó todo lo que conversaron y un dolor fuerte en la cabeza ya que un nuevo recuerdo le salió aparte de la muerte de Krilin, como también antes de la pelea con Vegeta que por provocarlo a una pelea, mató gente inocente en el torneo de las artes marciales, pero peor aún el genocidio que provocó Majim Buu en todas sus formas sin él hacer nada que apretó sus puños.

-"Ojalá existieran las esferas del Dragón aquí en este mundo pero no es posible"- fue lo que murmuró Gokú que Carol una vez que hizo su trabajo de sacar los escombros junto a otro colega héroe llamado Goliat, decidió acercarse a Gokú y tocar el hombro de su interés amoroso, el saiyajin la miró, ella sonrió de forma triste y dijo:

-"Ahora entiendes lo que es lidiar con eso, no tienes las esferas de los deseos de tu mundo… y"- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que el saiyajin solo dijo.

-"Lo sé, solo… deseo que esto no haya ocurrido"- Jean escuchó eso mientras socorría a los heridos y dijo por vía telepática a Gokú.

-"Pero seguiremos adelante para que no vuelvan a ocurrir esas cosas Gokú, te apoyaré para soportar esta carga que tenemos la podamos sobrellevar"- el saiyajin solo sonrió en dirección a la hermosa pelirroja que asintió con una sonrisa que Carol sabía que su rival se comunicó vía telepática con el saiyajin pero lo dejó pasar, hasta que llegaron unos gigantes robóticos llamados los centinelas que eran contratados por el gobierno de los EEUU en caso que los mutantes o seres con habilidades especiales se volvieran en contra de ellos, los normales, los humanos sin poderes especiales. Un niño junto a su madre vio a Logan que lo había rescatado pero al ver los centinelas y a Wolverine murmurando acerca de los odiosos centinelas, solo alcanzó a decir –"¿m-mamá?"- no podía terminar sus palabras el pequeño ya que todavía estaba en shock por lo que pasó y su madre afectada pero no tanto como su pequeño hijo solo dijo. –"No te preocupes, ellos están para vigilar a los X-men por nosotros, ellos (los centinelas) son los buenos"- eso dejó algo molesto a Logan para decir al hombre que maneja el centinela.

-"¿Nosotros estamos ayudando a rescatar sobrevivientes y ustedes todavía nos persiguen?"- preguntó un molesto Wolverine a lo que el hombre que está dentro del centinela solo responde.

-"No te moleste, Wolverine solo hacemos nuestro trabajo"- Gokú al escuchar todo eso, se limitó a seguir ayudando a rescatar a gente mediante el Ki que sentía de las personas mientras escuchó un comentario de ese gigante llamado Goliat que era un humano de raza afroamericana con un gran físico para decir.

-"Mira este lugar, habrá repercusiones, no solo serán perseguidos los mutantes, Ms. Marvel, pero esto, lo que pasó es la gota que colmó el vaso, recuerdad mis palabras"-

-"¿Tú crees?"- preguntó la bella mujer cabello rubio llamada Carol Danvers.

-"¿Bromeas?"- dijo el gigante mientras que Hulka ayudaba en la misma labor junto a otros héroes más, -"Filadelfia bombardeada, Hulk destrozando las Vegas, Wolverine hablando de matar al presidente. Esto es el comienzo de la caza de bruja cariño, vendrán a por nosotros con horcas y antorchas"- terminó de decir el gigante para luego Ms. Marvel dieras un salto magistral para caer al lado de Gokú para decir.

-"Si, bueno, quizás tengan razón Goliath"-

-"Espero que no haya más sangre derramada de forma innecesaria"- fue lo que dijo Gokú mientras que Ms. Marvel solo aferró su mano con la de él.

-"No lo habrá Gokú"- el saiyajin solo sonrió al ver que Jean Grey se acercaba a él y también hizo lo mismo, ya que como esto es un mundo nuevo para él, debe lidiar con cosas que él en su mundo quizás lo hizo pero había solución que era las esferas del Dragón pero él sacrificó mucho y ambas chicas se miraron con rivalidad, Gokú iba a decir algo pero…

-"Vaya, Gokú, sí que eres todo un casanova"- fueron las palabras desde el cielo que era nada menos que John Storm alias Antorcha Humana que Gokú miró a su amigo para sonreír y decir.

-"Ah hola, Johnny, tanto tiempo"- las chicas al ver al hombre de los cuatro fantástico que Gokú soltó su agarre para saludar a su amigo y ellas digamos que se voltearon a otro lado pero querían dar una paliza a ese mujeriego por ese comentario.

-"Mira Gokú, estas unas semanas fuera y ya tie…."- no pudo terminar de decir sus palabras ya que dos heroínas muy poderosas le dieron mirada de muerte que si no fuera porque Gokú habló ahora, ya sería historia el hombre.

-"Bueno, ¿Qué ibas a decirme?"- fue lo que dijo el todavía ingenuo Gokú que Johnny solo decidió cambiar de tema para decir.

-"Solo venía a verte, qué bueno que te estés bien, Sue me envió esto"- Antorcha humana le pasó un sobre que el saiyajin abrió y era una especie de pase para cuatro personas al parque de diversiones que aparte de eso, una carta con la letra de Sue que dice.

"Gokú, ha pasado una semana sin verte y sé que estás entrenando con los X-men y preparándote para las misiones, pero al ver que Reed está en su trabajo y no tiene tiempo para salir en un paseo familiar, me dejó salir contigo ya que eres de confianza para Franklin"

Con cariño, tú amiga, Sue…

El saiyajin terminó de leer eso y solo sonrió ya que con gusto ayudaría a ella y su familia, es lo mínimo que podía hacer él por ellos, entonces con Johnny hablaron de cosas sin sentidos para luego despedirse, Gokú se acercó a sus colegas héroes, iba a decir algo pero…

-"Gokú así que la esposa de Reed te envió algo, ¿cierto?"- fue lo que dijo Carol con una sonrisa falsa que el saiyajin ni se percató de eso al igual que Jean esperando una respuesta.

-"Pues sí, me invitó a salir con sus hijos al parque de diversiones, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer algo por ellos ya que me salvaron la vida cuando vine a este mundo"- fue la honesta respuesta de Gokú que las chicas interesadas en él dejaran sus celos.

-"Gokú, eres una persona muy noble de tu parte"- fue lo que dijo la pelirroja a su interés llamado Gokú que él solo asintió para luego Ms. Marvel decir.

-"No cambies eso Gokú, no cambies"- terminó de decir "Es por eso que me estoy enamorando de ti, tan noble, tan puro" pensó la rubia al mirar con otros ojos al saiyajin mientras que Jean recordaba la primera vez que le ofreció algo sin nada a cambio y ni siquiera la juzgó por sus poderes, pero ella iba a decir algo, como siempre pasa, interrumpido esta vez por Gokú.

-"Chicas, ¿Qué es ser casanova?"- preguntó un Gokú muy inocente que todos los mutantes miraron y hasta los centinelas que dieron una alarma de WTF por la pregunta de Gokú. "Maldito Storm" pensaron Jean y Carol mientras que Goliath, Hulka y los demás se contuvieron para reírse hasta que el gigante solo dijo.

-"Averígualo por ti mismo, Son, me agradas"-

-"Lo mismo digo yo"- dijo Hulka que los demás dejaron sus diferencias para aprobar las palabras de Goliath dejando a Gokú con dudad porque no sabía por dónde empezar que Ms. Marvel solo suspiró para que Jean con cara de "yo te ayudo" le iban a contar más adelante lo que es ser un casanova al saiyajin.

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE…

NDA: SI, si, sé que me demoré ya que por los pocos comentarios de Dragon Fist, se me vino más cosas a la mente de este fics y la motivación de los casi 100 fav, sería todo, pero trataré de subir éste más seguido al igual que los otros fics que tengo.

Sería todo por ahora, kenallo25 fuera, 10-4


	13. Chapter 13

NDA: he vuelto joder tío, ando inspirado ok no, bueno tomé la decisión de llevarme a Susan Storm y ya tengo la manera de sacar a reed de la historia, ya que los que leyeron civil war 1, se darán cuenta de por qué no me gustó el trato de Reed a su esposa, pero hay que darles gracias al editor de marvel que volvieron después de la civil war, pero eso sí, el saiyajin se mantendrá al margen ni team tony ni team referencia, sacaré Powergirl de Gokú y haré un fics aparte inspirado en Vaikuntha que vuelva a FF si estás leyendo esto, de verdad eres un crack, las waifus de rossweisse y Shaina están en veremos

Capítulo 13: "Una tragedia, una ley y amistades rotas parte 2"

Al día siguiente, en los jardines del instituto Xavier, el saiyajin le dijo a Carol y Jean que se tomara el día libre si lo desean para entrenar por su cuenta o hacer sus quehaceres pendientes.

-"Gokú, al final, ¿irás con la esposa de Richards con sus hijos a ese paseo?"- dijo una Jean tratando de no sonar celosa al igual que Carol.

-"Claro, de verdad le debo mucho a ella y Reed, y créeme que me gustaría que él fuera con ellos ya que Sue y sus hijos merecen ser felices"- respondió el saiyajin a la pregunta de la pelirroja que ella ya confirmó que el saiyajin no está con la intención de como dice el dicho "levantarle" la esposa a Reed.

-"Eres muy bueno, Gokú, pero, ¿Cuándo tendremos otra cita?"- fue lo que dijo Carol de forma seductora que Jean al escuchar la palabra "Otra cita" se le salió una vena en la frente y cuando el saiyajin iba a hablar…

-"Pero Gokú, ¿Cuándo me tocará a mi?"- preguntó una muy sonriente pelirroja con poderes mentales que dejó algo molesta a Carol pero lo disimuló.

-"Eh, ¿A qué te refieres Jean?"- preguntó el saiyajin para saber qué es lo que tramaba Jean Grey.

-"Una cita, tonto"- respondió una divertida Jean a Gokú que ya le quedó claro lo que quería su amiga.

-"Ah, con qué era eso, por mí no hay problema por si te hace feliz, Jean"- dijo el saiyajin dejando más molesta a Carol pero dejó pasar eso ya que Gokú sacó la voz y dijo.

-"Ahora tengo que irme, chicas nos veremos a la hora de la cena si quieren estar conmigo"- Terminó para luego irse a cambiarse ropa y poner sus dos dedos en la frente para hacer el Shunkaido. Jean y Carol fueron a hacer sus respectivas labores, una como hacer las misiones como vengadores y la pelirroja como X-men y atendiendo a enfermos o heridos como la doctora Jean.

En la Torre de los cuatro fantásticos, el saiyajin llegó vía de la tele transportación, una técnica enseñada por los Yadrats en su mundo que le trajo recuerdos como también un recuerdo nuevo que lo inquietaba mucho pero era borroso y se cortaba mucho, pero los recuerdos eran por partes, pero dejando eso de lado por ahora, vemos a un Gokú llegando al lugar en donde estaba Susan, Johnny y Ben junto a los hijos de Susan y Reed, Valery y Franklin que vio a su amigo haciendo esa técnica…

-"Hola"- el saiyajin hizo el típico saludo Son que hizo felices a los dos niños que ellos se abalanzaron a Gokú que cayeron al suelo haciendo reír a los tres adultos presentes y en especial a Susan que ella está más que feliz de ver al amigo de la familia y algo más que eso.

-"Hey pequeños, ¿me extrañaron?"- preguntó Gokú desordenando el cabello de ambos niños que ellos sonrieron al decir.

-"Si y mucho. Mamá siempre nos cuenta sobre ti día a día como tus aventuras"- reveló Valery que dejó sonrojada a la rubia madre de los chicos como con sospechas por parte del dúo fantástico como la mole y Antorcha humana.

-"He, Valery, Franklin, ahora saldremos con Gokú al parque de diversiones"- fue lo que dijo una ya controlada Susan Storm que los niños exclamaron un Si, para tomar de la mano al saiyajin para que salieran del lugar vestidos con ropas casuales, Susan está vestida con un vestido de una sola pieza color blanco con tirantes que la hacía ver muy hermosa y su cabello suelto resaltando su belleza, ella lleva también una canasta llena de comida para cuando vayan a comer al parque, pero ahora disfrutando de un hermoso día, el saiyajin, Sue, Franklin y Valery disfrutando de cada juego, cada atracción junto a Gokú que Sue veía como trataba su amigo a sus hijos sonriendo cálidamente ante eso, "Reed hubiera sido más divertidos que tú estuvieras, pero.." pensó la mujer hermana de Johnny alias antorcha humana y así pasaron el rato en el parque de diversiones.

Al rato siguiente, Susan, el saiyajin y los dos niños estaban de picnic en el parque, Gokú y los niños disfrutando de la merienda de la esposa de Reed Richards que ella se quedó sorprendida que su amigo disfrutara con moderación la comida ya que el tiempo en que lo conoció, se ponía muy bruto para comer y sin modales…

-"Gokú, no es por molestarte, ¿desde cuando estás comiendo moderadamente?"- preguntó una muy curiosa rubia alias la mujer invisible al igual que Franklin y Valery que estaban curioso del cambio de modales de Gokú, a los niños les gustaba como comía su amigo cuando vivía con ellos en la torre de los cuatro fantástico hasta el punto que lo imitaban siendo regañados por su madre más adelante, pero luego esos niños se darían cuenta de que su madre se reía lindamente algo que hace tiempo no veía en ella y todo porque le recordaban lo bruto que era para comer el amigo Son Gokú.

-"Ah, eso, bueno, quería contarte esto de todos modos"- respondió el saiyajin a la hermosa rubia de ojos azules.

-"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el cambio de modal para comer, Gokú?"- preguntó más curiosa Sue a su "amigo" que el saiyajin respondió.

-"Cuando Natasha, Carol, tú y Jean me regañaban por la forma de comer, me recordaban a alguien, pero no podía hacerlo"- pausó un poco para comer otra mordida del sándwich que estaba comiendo, masticó y tragó para luego decir.

-"Quería decirte que cuando peleé con Cell y me sacrifiqué, llegué a otro mundo antes que llegar a mi mundo Cinco o Seis años antes"- volvió a pausar Gokú mientras comía otra mordida del mismo Sándwich que se le terminó y bebió un poco de refresco gracia a que Franklin le ofreció, el saiyajin acarició el cabello del chico sonriendo mientras que el chico se sentía alagado al igual que su hermana ya que le dio otro Sándwich que ella preparó mientras ayudaba a su madre a hacer los preparativos.

-"Y cómo te dije antes, durante ese lapso de tiempo en ese mundo, conocí a varios amigos, como Clark Kent, su amiga Lana Lant, su esposa Louise Lane, en especial una mujer que le tuve mucho cariño, la madre de Kent, mi madre que nunca tuve, Martha Kent"- pausó otra vez el saiyajin mirando al cielo despejado con una sonrisa nostálgica mientras recordaba como Martha le corregía su forma de comer, lo mandaba a leer libros de artes marciales como la filosofía de Confucio, Buda y entre otra cosas como ayudarla en la granja y esas cosas, Sue cuando escuchó una mujer muy querida para él, se puso algo celosa pero dejó eso de lado que se refería a esa mujer querida como su madre, se maldecía en su mente de por qué se ponía celosa cuando él no tiene que darle explicaciones de sus vida, pero Gokú al dejar de mirar al cielo y volver a comer el Sándwich que le dio Valery.

-"Entonces, te recuerdo a ella, viviste una vida muy feliz en ese mundo"- fue lo que dijo Sue de forma normal y con una sonrisa.

-"Si, digamos que sí, Clark es un héroe al igual que ustedes, pero él y yo tenemos cosas muy en común, ambos somos extraterrestre, perdimos a nuestro padres y ambos perdimos nuestro planeta de donde vivíamos, con la diferencia que él es un Kriptoniano y yo un saiyajin, como también él es un héroes en todas sus letras y yo…. Un guerrero"- terminó de decir el saiyajin mirando al suelo algo decaído por lo que recordó, no era por lo de Superman, sino por las cosas que no hizo en su vida por Milk con tal de pasársela entrenando, Sue vio esto, se acercó un poco al saiyajin para estar sentada junto a él y tocar el rostro de Gokú para que él la mirara a los ojos.

-"Gokú, tú hiciste muchas cosas por el bien de la Tierra en donde vives, así que tú deberías estar tranquilo"- dijo Sue de forma tranquila y consoladora para animar a Gokú que éste solo dijo.

-"Pero Milk tenía razón de que yo la dejaba de lado solo para entrenar y la tenía ahí solo para que me diera comida, por eso, por eso, me dejó por otro"- reveló el saiyajin a la rubia que ella solo pausó un poco y ya sabía por qué defendía tanto a su esposo cuando ella se quejaba de él pero había un motivo.

-"Gokú, tú sacrificaste mucho para ser fuerte y me alegro que estés con nosotros, yo necesitaba esto, una compañía"- se sinceró Susan para animar a su amigo que éste miró a la esposa de Reed y a sus hijos para luego tocar las manos de la hermosa mujer invisible.

-"Reed es un hombre muy afortunado, Sue, solo quería que él viniera en vez yo a disfrutar en familia, desde que pasó lo de Radizt, mi hermano, las cosas se vinieron abajo con Milk y espero que Reed sepa valorar la familia"- dijo el saiyajin al hermosa rubia a lo que el corazón de ella aceleró al máximo cuando Gokú tomó sus manos, pero se dio cuenta que está alentando a que sea paciente con su esposo y que siga adelante, ella solo sonrió y dijo.

-"Gracias Gokú, estoy feliz que seas parte de mi vida"- sonrió de forma cálida que Gokú recordó a una amiga que se llama Kara y entonces los recuerdos vinieron a él, pero solo en la parte que estuvo en ese mundo pero no recordaba nada más, como también tuvo una amiga amazona llamada Diana, pero solo recordaba sus entrenamientos con ella y las veces que ayudaba a las misiones con la Liga de la justicia, o sea, primero con la trinidad y después la fundación de la Liga de la justicia.

-"Gracias a ti al recordar a mis amigos del mundo donde caí después de la pelea con Cell"- terminó de decir Gokú para después disfrutar la estadía de Susan y sus dos hijos para luego irse a sus respectivos hogares.

-"Hola Jean…"- no pudo terminar de decir Gokú cuando llegó a la mansión Xavier ya que los mutantes de los X-men estaban viendo en vivo cómo una madre de uno de los niños que fallecieron por la explosión causada por un mutante llamado Nitro increpaba al señor Tony Stark, diciendo cosas que los héroes no deberían estar por sobre la ley mientras que ocurría los servicios fúnebres de las víctimas de esa gran explosión.

-"Así que esto se convirtió en un caos"- dijo el Scott Summer mientras que su novia Emma Frost solo se limitó decir un "si" ante las palabras de su amor, Jean vio al saiyajin que llegó al mencionar su nombre, se acercó a él con un abrazo cálido y dijo.

-"Al parecer las cosas se van a poner fea, Gokú"-

-"Si, eso estoy viendo, es lamentable lo que pasó"- fue lo que dijo el saiyajin a su "compañera de entrenamiento que Jean siguió mirando la televisión y las cosas que están pasando ahora y en las noticias, se ve gente protestando en la salida de la casa blanca para que presenten el proyecto de identificar y examinar a seres con poderes sobrenaturales, como también a los que ocultan su identidad bajo una máscara.

La noche llegó, pero eso esa no fue cualquier noche, ya que Johnny Storm, un mujeriego de primera clase, iba a un bar nocturno con una de sus chicas que iba a entrar en condición VIP, pero la gente que estaba esperando reclamó al guardia de por qué él entraba antes y uno con la excusa de la tragedia, lo llamó asesino de niños al hermano de Susan, que éste se enojó y se enfrentó al hombre que le dijo eso y cuando Johnny le respondió al punto de dejar sin fundamentos al gordo gánster ese, un tipo le pegó un botellazo en la cabeza del llamado antorcha humana que cayó inconsciente de ese ataque y cuando estaban a punto de patearlo entre la turba rabiosa, el saiyajin apareció en medio de su amigo tendido en el suelo gracias a la tele transportación dejando con sorpresa a la gente que tenía la intención de hacer más daño de lo que ya tenía el hermano de Susan Storm.

Gokú miró a la turba sorprendida y miró a su amigo que está sangrando, así que decidió a ayudar a su amigo que está tendido y pone su mano en la herida que se le abrió en su cabeza para evitar la hemorragia, entonces vio que no era bueno su situación, le dio un poco de su ki para que aguantara un poco y le dijo al guardia.

-"¿Dónde hay un hospital cerca?"- lo dijo sin mirar al hombre mientras que él hacía un vendaje improvisado.

-"a Diez cuadra hacia el oeste"- fue lo que respondió el hombre y cuando estaban a punto de llevarse a su amigo de urgencia, uno de la turba lo interrumpió y dijo.

-"Oye puercoespín, ¿A dónde llevas al asesino de niños?"- fue el mismo tipo que encaró a Johnny anteriormente mientras que el mismo recogió otra botella para dañar al saiyajin.

-"Al hospital"- lo dijo mientras cargaba al rubio mujeriego de un brazo mientras que su cita por el otro brazo, entonces todavía con la ira, uno de los que agredió a Johnny iba a hacer lo mismo contra Gokú pero el saiyajin vio venir eso y con su mano libre le lanzó un ataque de viento comprimido al tipo de las malas intenciones que lo mandó volando al igual que el resto de la turba, una mujer que estuvo de acuerdo con la agresión, exclamó al saiyajin.

-"Asesino, hombres como tú, deberían estar siendo conejillos de indias en los experimentos para curar enfermedades"-

-"Un asesino, ¿Quién eres tú para decirme eso?"- dijo el saiyajin a la chica mientras que los demás están aterrados por lo que hizo él.

La mujer no se atrevió a responder ya que la mirada fría del saiyajin la dejó aterrada para luego irse al hospital lo más rápido posible, una vez que llegaron al hospital, fue atendido de inmediato por los doctores, le dijeron que esperara en la sala de espera que Gokú asintió, llamó a Ben y la familia Richards por lo que pasó con su hermano, una vez que pasó eso, llegaron Susan y Ben pero faltaba alguien más.

-"Gokú, ¿cómo está Johnny?"- preguntó una muy preocupada Susan que llegó con Ben.

-"Está bien, llegué justo para salvarlo de los tipos que quisieron golpearlos"- respondió el saiyajin, iba a decir algo pero…

-"¿Los familiares de John Storm?"- preguntó un médico que salió de la zona de urgencia.

-"Si, somos nosotros"- dijo la hermosa mujer invisible que el médico asintió y dijo.

-"El paciente está bien y a salvo, solo necesita reposo nada más"- fue el informe del médico que se retiró dejando a una Susan muy aliviada al igua que la mole.

-"Me alegro que esté bien"-dijo el saiyajin que la rubia miró a ese hombre con otros ojos ya.

-"Sue, ¿por qué Reed no vino con ustedes?"- preguntó el saiyajin a la rubia.

-"Está en los proyectos con el genio de Tony"- fue lo que dijo una Susan de forma cabizbaja, lo mínimo que podía hacer su esposo, es dejar un rato de hacer el genio y estar con ella por la situación de su hermano y eso la está dejando mal y preguntándose por qué ahora está pasando eso, antes no era para tanto, pero al pasar los años, Susan se sintió distanciado de su esposo, Gokú vio eso, puso su mano en el hombro de la mujer para animarla, ella miró a los ojos de Gokú y esperó lo que iba a decir.

-"Susan, recuerda lo que te dije antes, de verdad Reed es una buena persona, quizás está en su laboratorio haciendo las cosas con Tony para el bien de ti y de todas las personas, ustedes son héroes en comparación conmigo…."- iba a decir algo más Gokú pero fue interrumpido por la mujer rubia al abrazar al saiyajin con lágrimas en los ojos.

-"Por favor, Gokú, por favor, no te menosprecies, tú hiciste más de que hemos hecho nosotros, sacrificaste todo por el bien de la Tierra, por favor no vuelvas a menospreciarte"- dijo la hermosa mujer invisible al saiyajin que éste solo decidió consolar a su amiga para decir.

-"Bueno, Sue, por ti no diré más cosas malas de mi"- fue la promesa de Gokú ya que se dio cuenta que él es diferente a todos los héroes de este mundo como también lo es en DC, pero gracias a ellos en los últimos cinco años, logró comprender eso, de ser diferente a los demás, iba adecir algo más pero el teléfono móvil de Gokú sonó, se separó de Susan que ella sintió un frío al separarse de ese cálido abrazo de Gokú.

-"He, hola, Carol… mmmmm… ¿de verdad?, ya, bueno, si estoy con Susan en el hospital, si, su hermano sufrió una agresión…. Dale, iré para allá, bueno, adiós"- el saiyajin colgó su llamada, Gokú quedó algo perplejo que Susan sospechó de algo y decidió preguntar.

-"¿Qué quería Carol, Gokú?"- preguntó una celosa Mujer invisible al saiyajin dejando con una sospecha muy grande a Ben alias La Mole.

-"Bueno, quería hablar algo conmigo y que es urgente"- el saiyajin puso sus dos dedos en la frente y se concentró en el Ki de Carol hasta que la encontró en cuestión de segundo pero había algo raro, un segundo Ki similar al de ella en cuanto a poderes hablamos.

-"Sue, me dijeron que viniera al edificio Baxter mañana a primera hora"- dijo Gokú que Susan asintió con una sonrisa forzada.

-"Si Gokú, te veré mañana y duerme bien"- fue lo que dijo la rubia a lo que Gokú sonrió y desapareció dejando a la chica que acompañó a Johnny más Sue y Ben que él pensó "Reed, no desperdicies a tu esposa, ya pasó con Namor y llegó Gokú que poco a poco la está enamorando sin darse cuenta por lo ingenuo que es" y así terminó el día para los cuatro fantástico.

CON CAROL…

-"Gokú, llegará en un rato con la técnica de la tele transportación"- se dijo para sí misma una Carol en paños menores que consistía en una camiseta ajustada para dormir y bragas blanca que resaltaba su figura, ella quería declararse al saiyajin, pero oyó un golpe en la puerta, la chica pensó que era su interés amoroso, una vez que abrió la puerta, para sorpresa de ella, no era Gokú sino su ex novio.

-"¿Simon?"- dijo una Carol con sorpresa.

-"Vaya, eres muy atrevida, Carol"- respondió Simon Williams alias Mar-vel entrando a la casa de su ex novia.

-"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"- preguntó una ya enojada Carol a su ex novio.

-"Vine a visitar al amor de mi vida, quiero volver contigo"- dijo el hombre de buen físico si lo comparamos con Gokú en fuerza y Feat, pierde contra el saiyajin.

-"¿Cómo que el amor….mhppp"- la chica quedó más en shock cuando ese tipo lo besó, fue tanto el shock que el tipo metió su lengua en la boca y puso sus manos en la parte íntima que dejó más en Shock a Carol, iba a golpearlo pero…

-"Hola Carol disculp….."- el saiyajin no pudo terminar de disculparse por la tardanza de llegar a su casa ya que compró algo de comer para los dos, pero vio a un tipo desconocido, digamos que las emociones de Gokú era una montaña rusa, se sintió como mal pero a la vez aliviado, como traicionado pero a la vez no, fue algo que le decía que no le debes nada a ella, no son nada ya que… no pudo recordar más ya que Carol salió de su shock al escuchar al hombre que cambió su vida, para empujar a su ex y mirar al saiyajin que tenía una mirada perdida.

-"Gokú, ¿Gokú?"- dijo la chica rubia alias Ms. Marvel dejando algo enojado a Simon que éste le dijo.

-"Así que éste es la anomalía que te enamoraste, ¿eh?, Carol, los rumores que corrían por parte de Tony Stark era cierto"- dijo Simon mirando con desprecio al saiyajin que vio que no era la gran cosa ya que escuchó rumores solo rumores de que era más fuerte que Hulk y se decía que está al nivel del Sentry.

-"No es una anomalía, Simon"- dijo una muy enojada Carol a su ex mientras que Gokú salió de su trance.

-"Oh, pensé que estaríamos los dos para hablar lo que me dijiste, ¿Qué es lo que querías hablarme, presentar a ese hombre que es tu novio o algo así?, ya que nunca me contaste de él"- fue lo que dijo un saiyajin de forma neutral, la rubia no respondió nada ya que su plan era quitarle esa inocencia del saiyajin y declararle que lo ama, pero llegó su ex y lo arruinó todo.

-"Ya veo, entonces me iré, buenas noches, Carol y buenas noches…"-el saiyajin no terminó de decir sus palabras ya que…

-"Simon Williams que se te quede bien grabado en tu cabeza anomalía"- interrumpió Mar-vel al saiyajin que éste omitió lo que dijo para luego irse a la mansión del profesor dejando a una muy enojada a Carol y feliz a Simon su ex…

-"Ahora que se fue ésta anomal…."- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que fue golpeada por Carol que lo mandó a volar lejos y dijo en su ira activando su poder Kree…

-"Una palabra más que digas en contra de Gokú, te dejaré sin bolas, ¿me escuchaste?"- fue lo que dijo Ms. Marvel con enojo y una amenaza que se levantó Simon con una sonrisa.

-"Claro cariño, pero ya no lo verás más y serás libre de esa amenaza"- y con eso, se fue volando del lugar dejando más enojada a Carol ya que no le importó esas palabras vacía de su ex y decidió dormir ya que mañana tenía que ir a la Torre Baxter, la sede de los cuatros Fantástico.

Pasó la mañana y se reunieron todos los héroes para discutir sobre el tema de la ley de identidad para los héroes que era ya un hecho que lo iban a aprobar los del congreso del tío Sam.

-"Pero Los que se oponen a esa ley, pagan con cárcel, la cosa es simple, debemos registrarnos y ser entrenando para poder estar en las calles"- fue lo que dijo Tony Stark mientras que Gokú estaba meditando o recordando algo que le dijo un digamos, amigo paranoico que siempre estaba vestido con un traje similar a los murciélagos mientras que Carol quería hablar con Gokú pero Jean y Susan impedían indirectamente hablar con el saiyajin, la pelirroja con poderes mentales solo escuchaba lo que decía Tony, Reed acerca de esa ley y los pro y contra de esa ley.

Después de tanta discusión, apareció un ser llamado el vigilante que Strange supo a qué vino.

"Si no detienen esta guerra que está punto de avecinarse, El destructor terminará y reclamará lo que es suyo" fue lo que dijo el vigilante para luego desaparecer del lugar, Tony iba a decir algo pero desde Shield le comunicaron que el capitán américa se negó a admitir esa ley y decidió seguir su camino como opositor de esa ley ya que obligaba a cumplirlo y el que no, cárcel y él sabía muy bien que no era una cárcel cualquiera, peleó contra los agentes de Shield y atrapó un avión de combate en pleno vuelo y se dio a la fuga.

-"Debemos aceptar, ¿Quién está conmigo?"- dijo Tony a lo que Reed aceptó, Susan también, Carol, Mar-vel, Spidy, Hulkay entre otros héroes.

-"¿Gokú?"- preguntó una Susan muy preocupada al igual que Carol, Jean y para sorpresa de todos los lectores, Natasha alias Viuda negra ya que los X-men se mantuvieron al margen de eso ya que no todos están de acuerdo ante la acta, el saiyajin se puso de pie, abrió sus ojos y miró directamente a Tony y Reed.

-"¿Qué protección tienen los seres queridos de los héroes aquí?"- preguntó Gokú de forma seria a lo que Tony responde.

-"Toda la protección de las leyes del país"- Iron Man ya sabía hacía donde iba esa conversación.

-"Entonces están mal enfocados en eso, un amigo me dijo que si quieres ser un héroe, ponte una máscara, ¿sabes que le dije?"- dijo el saiyajin muy serio de la situación ya que aprendió en los últimos cinco años muchas cosas debido a sus amigos en el universo DC, continuó.

-"No necesito una máscara para protegerme, entonces él me dijo: No, no es por ti, sino para proteger a sus seres queridos, eso me dijo mi amigo, si no hay seguridad en eso ya que sus enemigos no son gente común y corriente, están en peligro con esa ley, lo siento pero no seré parte de esto"- el saiyajin puso sus dos dedos en la frente…

-"Pero si haces eso, serás un criminal que se niega a ser registrado, Gokú y es lo último que quiero que seas, un enemigo"- fueron las dolidas palabras de Tony que dejó peor a Carol, Susan, Jean y Natasha que ella le guardó cariño a pesar de entrenar duro mientras Gokú estaba en la torre Stark para luego a Shield.

-"Si es por bien de aquellos que se rehúsan a eso por proteger a sus seres queridos, que así sea"- reveló Gokú a Tony que Reed le dio una última advertencia que marcará su vida para siempre.

-"Si haces eso, no tendremos más opción que dar todo de ti al gobierno y le menos que queremos, es declararte una amenaza"- esa revelación dejó a Susan mirando a su esposo de forma enojada.

-"Gracias Reed, solo te diré una cosa, valora lo que tienes"- sonrió el saiyajin para luego desaparecer del lugar para ir quien sabe dónde, el profesor solo cerró sus ojos mientras que se dijo "Hiciste lo que te parecía correcto Gokú", las chicas interesadas en Gokú destrozadas literalmente ya que se Gokú es enemigo del gobierno y de ellos los que están a favor de esa ley.

-"Gokú, no me dejas opción, Reed, da inicio al proyecto Z"- Dijo Tony a su amigo que éste asintió tomando un laptop enviando un mensaje a Jarvis que activara el segundo proyecto que se inició en caso de… dejando a los demás sin saber a qué se refería dicho proyecto, pero Susan le preguntaría a su esposo en qué consistía eso.

"Gokú, no quiero pelear contigo" pensó una apenada Carol al igual que Natasha ya que el saiyajin fue un gran compañero de entrenamiento y aunque no lo admitió en ese momento, su sonrisa la animaba siempre, Jean solo miró el amanecer pensando en Gokú y así comenzaron las cosas con el inicio de una guerra.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 13…

NDA: ahora sí que se pone caliente la cosa… hubo un casi lemon pero no, llegó un tipo y lo arruinó todo, el saiyajin cambió mucho en DC universo, pero sigue conservando esa inocencia ya que no se acuerda que se mandó el sendo SNU-SNU con dos heroínas de DC, pero calma esas cuatros chicas más dos Valkyrias una de Marvel y DXD y al final una amazona de athenas será la lista final de las chicas que serán compañeras del saiyajin, ¿es mucho verdad?, seráaa. Eso sería todo, ahra me enfocaré en Ikkitousen y las waifus…


	14. Chapter 14

NDA: Quiero agradecer a los que me siguen este fics ya que este es el único de los tres fics de crossover de DBZxDCXMarvel que he hecho, los otros los borré por falta de ideas nada más, pero éste permanecerá hasta el final de los tiempos o hasta que la página muera.

No soy dueño de nada de nada por si acaso, lo hago por hobbie y porque se me da la gana…

Pd: tomé la decisión de dejar afuera a Shina de Saint Seiya y a Powergirl ya que me acordé que lo emparejé con Turles, o sea la hice mala, pero dont worry, si lo desean puedo hacer un cross aparte de DBSxDC Comic en la que habrá un trío amoroso entre Powergirl y Diana inspirado en Vaikuntha y de un usuario creo que se llama BD80 que dejó FF para siempre, sería todo por ahora.

Dejaré a Rossweisse con Gokú por la trama en sí, ya que quiero ver la reacción de algo… y creo que lo verán en este capítulo.

Capítulo 14: "Bajas mortales, la derrota humillante y nuevos aliados inesperados para el saiyajin primera parte"

Han pasado ya dos semanas desde que Gokú, Steve Rogers como los demás héroes, la ley de acta de registro para seres con poderes sobrehumanos deben ser identificados, examinados y entrenados para ser héroes como también los beneficios estatales y los que no obedecían esta ley, pagaban con una condena en la cárcel de acuerdo al nivel de peligrosidad, Susan estaba muy pensativa y afligida por lo que está pasando ahora, ella no tenía problema con el acta y registrarse ya que toda la gente sabían de su situación y su familia, para suerte de ella sus hijos están bien, pero ella sabe muy bien que no todos tienen la misma suerte que ella, su esposo, su hermano que se está recuperando de sus heridas al igual que Ben, bueno, La Mole está seriamente dejar Estados Unidos, pero ella está entre buscar a Gokú de acuerdo a sus sentimientos o quedarse y apoyar a su esposo a pesar de que ella está poco a poco dejando de sentir ese amor que sentía antes y todo por culpa de su trabajo y el famoso proyecto Z.

Flashback hace dos semanas, horas después de que se fue Gokú…

-"Reed, ¿Qué es el proyecto Z?"- preguntó una Susan de forma exigente a su marido que sin mirarla a los ojos mientras estaba haciendo sus cosas que le mandó a hacer Tony.

-"Lo siento Susan, no puedo decirte eso, es confidencial, pero lo sabrás con el tiempo"- fue lo que respondió Mr. Fantástico mientras conversaban en su laboratorio, Susan al ver que no podía hacer nada para que su esposo hablara, decidió seguir.

-"¿Qué tiene que ver Gokú con el proyecto Z?, responde"- volvió a insistir la esposa de Reed Richards que éste volteó a mirar a su esposa ya que ella, él y sus hijos le tomaron mucho cariño o eso creía en cuanto a Sue.

-"No puedo decirte lo del proyecto Z, pero el gobierno al firmar el acta, Tony tiene la obligación de pasar los datos de todos los héroes incluyendo Gokú al gobierno de los Estados Unidos"- respondió el esposo de Susan Storm que ella quedó con cara de incrédula.

-"Pero… si… ¿Por qué hicieron eso?"- exclamó una Sue muy desconsolada a su esposo que él abrazó a su esposa mientras ella daba golpes en su pecho exclamando muchas veces el por qué…

-"Lo siento Sue, de verdad lo siento, pero al menos ayúdanos a convencerlo de que se una a nosotros y…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que la rubia alias mujer invisible solo dijo.

-"Conociendo al gobierno, Gokú no se unirá a nosotros ni a Tony y no creo que se una a Steve si lo que están haciendo es malo para él"-

-"Veo que compartiste mucho con él en mi ausencia"- dijo Reed algo apenado ya que por su trabajo con Tony en el nuevo proyecto, o sea el proyecto Z haría que no tuviera tiempo para ella ni sus hijos ya que pensó que lo de Thor, lograron que el Mjolnir volviera a un Thor especie de clon y ahora desde que llegó Gokú, las cosas se volvieron peor que antes con Sue ya que discutían a menudo por eso de la ley y ahora lo de Gokú que fue y es un amigo para ellos, pero lo que más le sorprendió a Reed que él no estaba enojado ni con él ni con Tony.

-"Si, pero no solo conmigo, fue una gran compañía para nuestros hijos hasta el punto de que Franklin y Valery querían entrenar con él ya que escucharon las aventuras que les contaba Gokú y ellos querían tener una aventura y ser fuerte como lo fue Gokú en su mundo"- respondió la mujer rubia de los cuatro fantástico, pausó un poco para terminar y decir.

-"Se hizo muy amigo de Ben que peleaban por todo de forma muy cómica, de Johnny mucho más, me hacía gracia que mi hermano lo "corrompiera" para juntarse con muchas chicas"- sacó una pequeña risita mientras salía del abrazo de su esposo que Reed miró hacia debajo de forma avergonzada ya que se perdió mucho lo que pasó desde que Gokú entró a la vida de ellos.

-"Creo que me perdí mucho, pero te prometo que una vez termine esto, volveremos a ser como antes"- prometió Richard a su esposa que ella solo lo miró y asintió pero por dentro, ella sintió que esa promesa no se cumpliría ya que recordó las últimas palabras del vigilante "el destructor reclamará terminará esto y reclamará lo suyo" y eso le causó una corazonada de que algo grande pasará aquí en este planeta, pero dejó eso de lado y vio a su esposo entrar a su laboratorio, ella suspiró y volvió a su traje normal de cocina para hacerle el almuerzo a sus hijos y… pero recordó que él no está aquí y se puso triste al pensarlo así "Gokú, sea donde estés, que estés bien y….." dejó de pensar ya que los niños aparecieron en su vista y decidió hacer la comida para Franklin y Valery.

EN otro lado con Tony…

-"Maldición, ¿por qué hice eso?"- dijo Iron mas ya que recordó que amenazó al saiyajin y sabía muy bien el riesgo del proyecto Z, pero lo de Gokú no estaba enojado, sino por lo que hizo un día después de la reunión con los héroes en la torre Baxter.

Flasback en la casa blanca… al día después del incidente en la torre Baxter

-"Así que ustedes están de acuerdo con lo de la ley del acta de héroes, me parece bien ya que el proyecto ya ha sido aprobado en el congreso y así aliviar a la gente"- dijo el presidente de los Estados Unidos, pero cuando se hizo la puesta en marcha de forma inmediata de la ley, Tony tenía la obligación de dar todos los datos de los héroes y el peor error que pudo hacer en su vida, dar el registro de Son Gokú (Hágase ver que es hasta la pelea con Majim Buu gordo antes de que se convirtiera en SSj 3, o sea Tony no sabe lo del SSJ 3.

-"Pero de acuerdo a los registro de Héroe que nos mandó Sr. Stark, ese tal Son Gokú no es un mutante ni humano, un extraterrestre de otra dimensión cuyo poder puede llegar a ser un dolor de cabeza al Sentry o peor superarlo, anda suelto por ahí, ¿Qué haremos con él?"- preguntó el presidente a Tony mientras que Strange, Reed y el T´Challa miraban de forma seria a lo que iba a decir el representante de los vengadores.

-"Lo localizaremos y convencerlo de unirnos a nosotros, solo… estaba en un mal momento"- fue la respuesta de Tony al presidente de los Estados Unidos.

-"Te daré dos semanas para hacerlo porque no quiero que alguien cuyo poder supuestamente está a la altura del Sentry ande por ahí rondando sin nuestra supervisión"- fue la advertencia del presidente a Tony que éste solo dijo.

-"Y si no lo encuentro, ¿Qué harán ustedes?"-

-"Fácil Sr Stark, el ejército lo buscará y lo examinaremos"- fue lo que dijo el presidente de forma normal, Tony miró al tipo y solo dijo.

-"Estaré dando información de él"- y con esas palabras, Iron Man salió de la sala oval de la Casa Blanca pero antes de salir, el presidente le preguntó algo.

-"¿Qué harán con el capitán?"- Tony antes de salir con una mirada seria.

-"Nosotros nos haremos cargo"- y con esas palabras, terminó la reunión de Tony, Reed, el profesor X, Dr Strange y T Chala alias pantera negra.

Fin Flashback

El filántropo miró a la ventana de su oficina mirando el amanecer para pensar "espero que estemos haciendo lo correcto" ya que recordó que hoy termina el plazo para encontrar al saiyajin y buscó por todo el mundo hasta en Wakanda y no había pista de Gokú en el mundo.

-"¿Dónde rayos te encuentras, Son Gokú?"- dijo Tony Stark para sí mismo, si él no lo encontró, menos lo van a hacer los del departamento de defensa, La CIA, el FBI (no lo buscan por las lolis por si acaso), así que decidió esperar el momento mientras en su escritorio habían informe del avance del proyecto Z que se realizaba en su laboratorio con Reed ayudando mientras que el proyecto Thor está listo para hacer acción para detener a los rebeldes de la ley y así se fue a la sala de reuniones para asignar misiones a Carol y su exnovio para buscar a los que se niegan a ser registrado en el acta de héroes.

Por otro lado, Jean Grey se sentía tan sola en estas últimas dos semanas desde que se fue Gokú del edificio Baxter, ella con su poder telepático trataba de buscarlo pero fue en vano, el profesor hizo lo mismo con Cerebro pero nada, es como si su presencia no estuviera en este mundo, el profesor teorizó que encontró una forma de volver a su mundo, o el usar su barrera de Ki para que no lo localizaran o se fue a otro planeta que no fuera la Tierra con más gravedad para entrenar, Jean esperaba que al menos estuviese en esta dimensión o sino el dolor que le ocasionaría si se fue a su mundo, ella le sería difícil seguir adelante ya que ella se enamoró de Son Gokú, ella lo descubrió cuando sintió el dolor en su pecho al sentir que se fue el saiyajin y peor aún no saber nada de él por dos semanas, eso es demasiado para ella, Kitty la consoló y le dijo que no perdiera la esperanza que Gokú es una caja de sorpresa e impredecible ya que ella sabía que la pelirroja está enamorada del chico guapo de cabellos parados llamado Son Gokú.

-"Gracias Kitty, eres una buena amiga"- sonrió la hermosa pelirroja a Kitty que ella solo sonrió ante eso al igual que los demás miembros de los X-men como Scott, su novia la infartante Emma Frost, Bestia, Lobezno joder, ok no, Logan alias Wolverine, como el profesor y entre otros miembros de dicho equipo mientras en la salida están siendo vigilados por los centinelas que les causó algo de incomodidad a los chicos pero no tenían nada que hacer gracia a la ley de acta de registro para los mutantes o héroes con habilidades especiales.

Ya tres semanas después de que se fue Gokú…

Carol por otro lado, está con su compañero de equipo, su exnovio, Simon Williams alias Mar-vel haciendo misiones asignado a su zona para buscar a los héroes para que se registren en el acta por ley y llevarse a los detenidos tanto a héroes como villano que se negaban a ser parte del acta por distintos motivos, pero la relación con Mar-vel se hizo más ligera ya que él le pidió disculpa por lo que hizo esa noche ya que estaba celoso de que ella esté con otro hombre que no fuera él y que le gustaría empezar desde cero como amigos y ella aceptó, lo primero que hicieron fueron compañeros de misiones junto a una especie de mujer araña pero más joven y de traje negro parecido al spiderman con el simbionte que hacían las misiones, había héroes que aceptaban y otro que se negaban que ellos mismo los detenían, entonces…

-"¿Cuál es la misión Tony?"- fue lo que dijo Simons con una sonrisa mientras ajustaba sus gafas de sol de color rojo oscuro parecido al de Scott Summer.

-"Aquí está la lista de algunos que no se presentaron a registrarse"- fue lo que dijo en su traje de Iron Man, entonces vieron los registro y Mar-vel dijo.

-"Será pan comido"- Carol solo miró en silencio todo ya que se sentía vacía, digamos un sentimiento de haber traicionado a alguien desde que su interés o su amado Gokú la vio casi de tener una relación sexual con su ex que no quería nada con él pero empezaron de cero como amigos, pero extraña y mucho al saiyajin que sus sentimientos por él aumentaron cada día y desde ese día o sea, hace tres semanas se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el hombre perteneciente al universo siete.

-"Pero hay otra noticia"- Tony teclea su computador de mesa por medio de Jarvis que éste sacó a la luz unas imágenes que dejó con los ojos abiertos a Carol y con algo de enojo a Simon William alias Mar-vel.

-"Ese es el tal Son Gokú, ¿eh?"- fue lo que dijo una chica que está con el grupo llamada Julia Carpenter alias Spider-woman, pero otra mujer araña para no confundirse con Jessica que es la más conocida, la chica es de cabellos anaranjado y el traje negro parecido al hombre araña con el simbionte puesto, Carol miró a Tony y dijo.

-"¿Cuándo pasó eso?"- quería saber más acerca del paradero del saiyajin que en la imagen está vestido con una vestimenta parecido al de Gokú-Xeno que lo hacía ver más imponente con la cara seria mientras tenía una capucha de color café al estilo Jedi .

-"Hace un día lo vieron en Asia, un templo Shaolin que algunos turistas sacaron foto y lo vieron, es todo"- fue la respuesta de Tony Stark en su traje de Iron Man que la chica asintió pero por dentro está feliz que su interés amoroso esté aquí en la Tierra y admitía que se veía muy bien con ese traje, pero ahora con la misión, iban a ir por los que no se quisieron registrar.

Al rato después de, se enteraron de que Julia Carpenter se transformó en una fugitiva al tener a un hombre que es el amor de su vida que no quería registrarse y empezó una persecución por parte de Carol con el traje de Ms. Marvel y su amigo, ex novio Mar-vel, Carpenter y su amado de nombre Maximilian Coleridge alias Shroud un ser que usa poderes místico oscuro vestido de solo una capucha sin mostrar sus ojos, pero para que pasaran desapercibidos de la gente salieron en un auto para salir de la ciudad y vivir una vida sin que el gobierno los moleste junto a la hija de Julia, fue tanto la lucha de fuga que Ms Marvel gracias al entrenamiento que tuvo con el saiyajin logró evitar esa fuga volteando el auto de los dos fugitivos, los dos salieron apenas heridos que Maximilian y Julia vestido de forma casual, decidieron pelear aun sabiendo que no son rivales para los dos héroes registrados.

-"Así que van a seguir luchando, pero no son rivales para nosotros"- dijo Mar-vel y justo llegó Shield para contener a los fugitivos, alguien apareció de la nada en medio de los fugitivos, cubierto de una capucha café estilo jedi que apenas notaba su playera Spandex negra y un patalón ancho y unos calzados de artes marciales color negro, Shield puso sus armas apuntando al tipo y uno de los jefes de Shield dijo.

-"Identifícate"- el tipo de la capucha no dijo nada y decidió ignorar a los tipos de Shield, para hablarle a los de atrás de él sin voltear.

-"¿Ustedes dos, están bien?"- Julia y Maximilian miraron al desconocido que lo está protegiendo de los que lo quieren detener por negar a registrarse, que la chica solo dijo.

-"Si, gracias"- el saiyajin solo asintió para mirar a los restantes de Shield y los dos héroes.

Carol al escuchar la voz que le es muy conocida cuando les preguntó a los fugitivos si estaban bien, su corazón aceleró al escucharlo, esa voz que extrañó por tres semanas, que la tenía pensando en él todos los días preguntándose si se fue a su mundo o es muy bueno para esconderse, y solo dijo estas palabras.

-"¿Gokú?"- Simon alias Mar-vel escuchó a su ex mencionar el nombre de la anomalía, solo sonrió al igual que el jefe de the Shield, que Simon sacó la voz y dijo.

-"Son Gokú, el hombre en que el gobierno está obsesionado por ser su arma de destrucción masiva por fin te encontramos"- Carol miró con cara de incredulidad lo que dijo su ex al saber que el gobierno no lo quería reclutar para sí sino hacerlo su arma por su poder monstruoso ya que no pudieron domar ni al Sentry ni a Bruce Banner que lo exiliaron a otro planeta, ahora quieren al saiyajin que tanto sentimientos desarrolló por él, el saiyajin sacó su capucha mostrando su rostro serio y se veía más maduro con ese traje.

-"Al parecer, quieren hacer esto a la fuerza si es necesario, ¿eh?"- fueron las palabras del saiyajin mirando a la tropa de hombres blindados con armas muy poderosa.

-"Son Gokú, por orden del gobierno de los Estados Unidos, queda bajo custodia por su alto nivel de amenaza"- fue lo que dijo el capitán de esa división que el saiyajin miró al grupo y de forma tranquila, dijo estas palabras.

-"¿Y si me niego?"- preguntó Gokú de forma desafiante y cruzando sus brazos.

-"No tendremos otra opción que llevarte detenido"- y con esas palabras, los hombres blindados iban a por Gokú, pero el saiyajin al bajar sus brazos, extendió sus puño para lanzarle una ráfaga de viento comprimido que mandó a volar a un grupo que lo quería detener, pero Carol y Simon lograron mantenerse en pie debido a sus poderes, el saiyajin bajó su mano y dijo.

-"No vine a cumplir con sus caprichos de ese gobierno o algo así, pero mándenle un mensaje a Tony Stark, que no juegue a ser Dios"- fueron las palabras serias del saiyajin al grupo que estaban en pie y el jefe del escuadrón dijo.

-"No eres nadie para decirnos esto, maldita anomalía, Fuego"- los hombres en pie asintieron y dispararon tranquilizantes y balas letales que el saiyajin los detuvo como si nada y de pasada protegiendo a los dos fugitivos que ellos miraban con gratitud, el saiyajin detuvo con los dedos cada dardo y con sus manos cada bala, las botó al suelo para decir.

-"Les mando el mensaje"- y con eso, lanzó una bola de ki en dirección a su derecha dejando con sorpresa a los dos héroes que están de pie, pero el saiyajin hizo mantener quieto la bola de ki, para luego con su mano izquierda extenderla hacia al lado derecho para que la bola de Ki hiciera lo suyo causando una gran explosión en los vehículos terrestre de Shield dejando heridos a los soldados pero no bajas, Mar-vel al ver eso, se enojó y se lanzó al ataque contras el saiyajin que éste lo vio venir y cuando vio el golpe de Simon cargado con poder iónico, lo esquivó como si nada.

-"No estorbes"- fue lo que dijo el saiyajin a Mar-vel que le dio un golpe en el estómago que lo mandó lejos a toda velocidad para chocar con un transporte y luego con un edificio casi derribándolo, dejándolo herido y fuera de combate.

-"Creo que me excedí"- dijo el saiyajin algo perplejo que Carol recordaba eso con amor ya que cuando no entendía o exageraba en la cámara de peligro se ponía así de perplejo, dejó de pensar en eso ya que estaba solo ella y Gokú.

-"Gokú, ven conmigo… perdóname por lo que pasó aquel día"- fueron las sentidas palabras de Carol que se acercaba poco a poco a su ya amor, se enteró que al ver a Gokú, después de tres semanas, se dio cuenta que está enamorada del saiyajin.

-"Me gustaría pero no puedo estar aquí y no te preocupes Carol, no sé qué mal hiciste, no deberías perdonarme, yo nunca te odiaría aunque seamos enemigos"- fue la respuesta del saiyajin que sonrió de forma sincera que Carol vio que su amado saiyajin no la odiaba por lo que pasó ese día en que se iba a entregar a él pero llegó su ex y lo arruinó todo, ella no aguantó más y se abalanzó al saiyajin con un fuerte abrazo que el saiyajin solo acarició la espalda muy bien formada de Ms Marvel.

-"Gracias Gokú, quiero estar a tu lado, no quiero perderte"- fueron las palabras lleno de amor de la chica que gracias al saiyajin, sacó su lado más femenino de ella, la parte amorosa de ella en tan solo unos meses, tres para ser más precisos o aproximado, Gokú solo dijo.

-"No quiero que pierdas amistades por mí, Carol, no quiero involucrarte en esto y…. Mhppp"- no terminó sus palabras ya que un beso tierno en los labios del saiyajin por parte de Ms Marvel que interrumpió sus palabras por eso, fue un beso torpe y corto porque Gokú no es de tanto afecto solo si es una escena íntima dejando con cara de sorpresa en Julia, Maximilian le pareció muy cursi la escena, pero el saiyajin al sentir los labios de la hermosa rubia, recordó a alguien muy especial pero no podía y algo le dice que debe luchar por eso, entonces una vez que concluyó ese beso por cortesía de Carol, ella sonrió con calidez y dijo.

-"¿Esto no es una prueba de que quiero estar a tu lado sin importar qué?"- el saiyajin sin opción solo sonrió.

-"Está bien, pero hay que llevar a los dos a otro….."- no pudo terminar ya que de repente, apareció una chica, con el mismo físico que Carol Danvers, cabello rubio casi ondulado, ojos azules, piel clara, vestida con traje Spandex negro sin manga con una armadura de color plateado cubriendo sus bien formados pechos como asi dos brazaletes de metal en sus muñecas y un cinturón delgado alrededor de su cintura y una arma en su espalda envainada que es una espada grande bajando de su levitación tocando el suelo, Carol aun abrazado a Gokú se dio cuenta de eso, iba a decir algo pero…

-"Llegaste, pensé que no llegarían a tiempo para esto, Brunilda"- fueron las palabras del saiyajin que dejó sorprendida a Carol que ella miró a su amor y dijo.

-"Gokú. ¿Dónde la conoces?"-

-"Es una larga historia, pero te las presentaré, La mujer rubia es Brunilda de Asgard o algo así"- el saiyajin presentó a su nueva amiga a Carol que ella solo extendió su mano para decir.

-"Un gusto"- lo dijo con una sonrisa falsa que ella ni se inmutó ante eso.

-"Un gusto, mortal"- dijo Brunilda alias Valkyria con una mirada normal hacia la heroína

-"Oigan no nos olviden de nosotros, estamos aquí todavía"- dijo Julia que su novio asintió.

-"Ah verdad, entonces vamos a otro lugar más seguro"- dijo el saiyajin para poner sus dos dedos en la frente que Carol fue la primera en tomar su mano y les explicó a Julia y su novio lo que va hacer, ambos asintieron y tocaron la mano de Carol, Brunilda tocó el brazo del saiyajin de forma muy sospechosa para Carol pero dejó eso de lado ya que parecía no interesarse en el amor de su vida, Son Gokú y con eso, se fueron a otro lugar.

Julia les dijo que iba a buscar a su hija y el saiyajin no le pareció ningún problema, hicieron lo acordado, dejaron a Julia, su hija y Maximilian fuera de Estados Unidos para que se fueran a un lugar seguro, luego que pasó eso, en un lugar más que todo en las montañas que se encuentra en China que era de lo más parecido a la montaña Paoz de su mundo, entonces una vez que llegaron ahí, la Asgardiana más una heroína que pasó a ser fugitiva por un hombre que llegó a su vida en menos de tres meses o quizás más.

-"Bueno Carol, como te decía, ella es de Asgard que es como una especie de compañera de Misión, ¿es así o me equivoco?"- dijo el saiyajin algo confundido que Brunilda solo negó con la cabeza dejando algo perpleja a Carol en su traje de heroína.

-"Por enésima vez que te digo, Señor Gokú, soy tu acompañante por el vínculo que nos hizo el señor Odín, no se olvide eso"- dijo Brunilda que Carol miró al saiyajin con algo de "algo pasó aquí"

-"¿me perdí algo en las últimas tres semanas, Gokú?, creo que me debes una explicación"- exigió Carol al saiyajin que la Valkyria quería responder a la insolencia de la heroína pero Gokú solo sonrió y dijo.

-"Pues claro, siéntate que te contaré todo"- la heroína de cabello rubio asintió y se sentó en una piedra grande cruzando sus hermosas piernas mirando atentamente lo que va a decir Gokú, la Valkyria hizo lo mismo mirando fijamente a Carol ya que no confiaba mucho en la chica, no sabe si son celos o una especie de como hermana sobreprotegiendo a su hermanito infantil, pero dejó eso de lado y escucharon lo que Gokú le va a contar a Carol Danvers.

-"Todo comenzó cuando pasaron dos días después de que me fui de la Torre Baxter"- y así Gokú empezó a contar lo que hizo en las últimas tres semanas.

FLASHBACK… HACE CASI TRES SEMANAS…

Gokú está volando hacia un templo Shaolin ya que oyó que hay maestro de estilos distintos de artes marciales, eso siempre le contaba Sue, Jean y Carol como también su amiga Natasha cuando entrenaban en las bases de Shield, los maestros lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos y el saiyajin aprendía de los estilos de pelea de forma rápida como también ayudando en la cosecha de arroz, pero después de Cinco días desde que se fue de la ciudad por el incidente del proyecto de ley, el saiyajin decidió emprender un viaje para encontrar una mejor manera de hacerse más fuerte y controlar el SSJ 3 a Full power, los monjes le dieron un traje nuevo que consistía en dogi de entrenamiento al estilo Shaolín de color amarillo con rojo y una capucha de tela gruesa en caso de frío y un báculo que al saiyajin le recordaba al báculo sagrado, a diferencia que éste es un báculo normal bien elaborado, como también una bolsa con provisiones ya que le dijeron que una ciudad en el Himalaya aparece cada diez años y era una ciudad en que los monjes de esa ciudad eran los mejores en usar el ki de este mundo, Gokú les agradeció y emprendió un viaje hacia esa ciudad, pero digamos que eso no pasó, mientras el saiyajin iba volando hacia ese monte por los cielos y cuando tocó el suelo en la cima de una montaña, no pudo mirar hacia alrededor ya que una especie de un portal lo absorbió que brillaba como un arcoíris que el saiyajin no podía moverse ni de una lado a otro, sino hacia arriba que en los lados se veía que estaba en el espacio exterior, pero no pudo ver más hasta que una luz gigante lo iluminó cerrando sus ojos hasta que sintió te tocó suelo duro.

Entonces Gokú abrió los ojos poco a poco hasta para mirar que está en un lugar que no es la Tierra ni de su mundo ni el de la que está ahora, miró alrededor y se veía muy particular, miró a la única persona de pie en medio de la gran sala que parecía un domo, la persona es de estatura alta, piel oscura, ojos dorados, con una armadura dorada que cubría todo su cuerpo menos la cara y abajo, una espada majestuosa y en posición firme mirando fijamente a Gokú que está al frente.

-"Saludos guerrero de otra dimensión, Soy Heimball guardían de la puerta de Asgard"- Dijo el tipo de forma neutra y firme.

-"He, Hola, soy Gokú, ¿Cómo sabes que soy de otra dimensión?"- preguntó el saiyajin curioso ya que no todos sabían de su presencia en este mundo.

-"Yo tengo la habilidad de ver y oír todo"- respondió de forma neutral el guardián de la puerta de Asgard que Gokú asintió.

-"Con que era eso, pero, ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?"- preguntó Gokú muy curioso al tipo de armadura con su gran espada.

-"El padre de todos quiere conocerte ya que te detectó cuando llegaste al mundo de los mortales y puso un ojo en ti y me ordenó que te vigilara y cuando llegar el momento traerte acá"- dijo Heimdall de forma neutra que el saiyajin se rascó la nuca con una mirada perpleja.

-"Pero, ¿él es fuerte?"- preguntó algo emocionado, no tanto como antes ya que sus amigos de otro universo lo ayudaron a ser más precavido.

-"Lo verás cuando lo conozca"- respondió Heimdall cosa que dos guardias de Asgard aparecieron que el guardián de la puerta les dio la orden de llevarlo al trono de Odín que Gokú solo se limitó a seguirlos despidiéndose de Heimdall y así los guardias escoltaron a Gokú que éste vio lo grandioso que es Asgard.

Después de caminar hacia Asgard que el saiyajin se sintió observado por miradas curiosa de la gente de Asgard, pero Gokú dejó de lado al llegar a un gran portal que se abrió viendo un gran pasillo con una alfombra roja decorada con bordes dorados mientras que los guardias que escoltaron a Gokú se detuvieron en la entrada, entonces él entró solo al gran pasillo mirando a todos lados hasta llegar a la sala del trono pero distraído porque primera vez que ve contrucciones así, tipo de edad clásica pero con tecnología moderna.

-"Saludos, Joven guerrero de otro universo"- Gokú oyó esa voz y miró al lugar de éste, vio un trono y un hombre de avanzada edad sentado en él, cabello blanco largo, un ojo azul y el otro con un parche de metal de oro, barba en abundante pero no tanto, tenía sus arrugas, cuerpo robusto y una armadura con detalles dorado en la parte superior y en la parte inferior, su casco a un lado que componía con dos alas doradas en los costados. Gokú sintió el poder de ese anciano y sobrepasaba al suyo si pelea en SSj 2, pero en SSj 3 le daría una pelea pero no sabe si puede ganar a ese tipo.

-"Hola, eres Odín, ¿verdad?"- preguntó un saiyajin muy curioso a lo que uno de sus guardias que estaba cerca iba a encarar al saiyajin por ser insolente ante el padre de todos que Odín lo paró en seco al guardia que no hiciera nada, el asgardiano se detuvo a regañadientes y el padre de todos miró al saiyajin y dijo.

-"Si, soy el padre de todos, un Gusto Son Gokú"-saludó en dios nórdico que el saiyajin quedó perplejo.

-"¿eh?, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"- Odín al ver lo perplejo que estaba su nuevo invitado o huésped, solo decidió responder a su pregunta.

-"Yo veo todo y oigo todo, Son Gokú, desde el día en que llegaste a esta dimensión ya que sentí una perturbación en la Tierra al abrirse un portal dimensional y eras tú, vi desde que llegaste acá, joven guerrero saiyajin"- respondió el padre de todos de forma calmada y se puso de pie para acercarse al saiyajin.

-"Ya veo, con qué era eso, se ve que es muy fuerte y lo puedo sentir"- dijo el saiyajin sonriendo de forma infantil a lo que Odín frente al saiyajin solo sonrió ya que esa sonrisa del saiyajin lo contagiaba.

-"Tú también Joven Gokú, su raza es muy interesante, espero que su estadía en Asgard se de su agrado"- dijo el padre de todos a lo que el saiyajin quedó confundido.

-"¿eh?"- fue lo que dijo Gokú mientras que Odín le daba la espalda haciendo un gesto que lo acompañara en la cual, el saiyajin lo siguió para que conversara en el palacio.

-"Sé que es un poco confuso, pero usted ha estado conteniendo su poder y yo tengo lo necesario para entrenar sin contenerse, dime Gokú, ¿no quieres controlar el Super saiyajin fase 3 de forma eficiente sin que la Tierra y tus seres queridos se vean afectados por su poder?"- reveló el padre de todo que el saiyajin quedó muy sorprendido, pero recordó lo que le dijo ese tal ¿Heimball?, es Heimdall, que el padre de todos al igual que él tienen la habilidad de escucharlo todo y verlo todo, así que dejó eso de lado y dijo.

-"¿Entonces puedo entrenar para controlar el Super saiyajin 3 aquí?, wow, gracias Odín-san"- el saiyajin mostró su respeto a aquel hombre que el padre de todos solo se limitó a sonreír con sinceridad.

-"Bueno, no te preocupes pero necesito que me hagas un favor"- fueron las palabras serias de Odín que Gokú se dio cuenta del cambio de Odín.

-"¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Odín-san?"- preguntó el saiyajin ya que es lo mínimo que puede por él por la ayuda a superar sus límites, Odín miró al saiyajin y dijo estas palabras.

-"Mi hijo Thor falleció hace tiempo atrás, su martillo cayó a la Tierra para que aquel tome el Mjolnir y es digno de ella, sea portador del poder de Thor, pero…"- pausó el padre de todos para que Gokú procesara eso y una vez que Odín vio que su huésped entendió la situación, continuó diciendo.

-"Pero los mortales indignos que juegan a ser dios y crearon un clon de mi hijo para fines egoísta y lograron apoderarse del martillo de Thor y su poder"- reveló Odín que el saiyajin quedó procesándolo que quería decir el padre de todos, para decir.

-"¿Quién puede hacer semejante cosa?"- preguntó Gokú al recordar a Dr Gero cuando creó a los androides y Cell, pero no fue capaz de hacer clones exactos, (Lo de 21 no es canon, no cuenta).

-"El mortal llamado Tony Stark y Reed Richards, pero eso no es lo peor, el llamado proyecto Z es el más peligroso"- reveló el dios nórdico que dejó impactado al saiyajin.

-"¿proyecto Z?- se preguntó el saiyajin para sí mismo que Odín solo dijo.

-"Lo sabrás con el tiempo joven guerrero, por eso debes superar el super saiyajin 3, tienes un potencial muy grande incluso me puedes superar, solo busca para liberar ese poder tuyo en todo tu esplendor"- terminó de decir el padre de todos que el saiyajin solo asintió.

-"Eso haré, puedo no ser un héroe y tener ese sentido de justicia de mis amigos de la Tierra, pero quiero hacer lo posible para que mis seres queridos no les pase nada mientras yo esté a su lado"- dijo el saiyajin para que Odín solo tocara el hombro del saiyajin para decir.

-"Sé que lo harás y eres digno de tal poder que tienes"- el saiyajin asintió y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, su estómago rugió como si de un león se tratara haciendo que los guardias se pusieran en alerta pero Odín solo negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa para decir.

-"Tranquilo guardias, nuestro Huésped solo tiene hambre, Gokú iremos al comedor por un gran banquete"- las palabras de Odín al mencionar gran banquete hizo que la boca del saiyajin se hiciera agua y volvió a su actitud infantil para luego llegar al comedor para comer el gran banquete que Odín le ofreció y vaya que es grande, la cosa en común que tienen los asgardianos y los saiyajin es en su apetito y comen mucho más de lo normal, pero los saiyajin son más voraces que ellos, eso sí.

Después de un rato de comer el gran banquete con el señor Odín cosa que a la esposa del dios nórdico y el padre de todo no les importó en lo más mínimo la forma de comer del saiyajin ya que también comían y mucho, pero como saben Gokú se "moderó" un poco para comer.

NDA: lo que está contando Gokú no fue con lujo de detalle eso si para no provocar otra Civil War, bueno ahora con el fics.

-"Joven guerrero, te asignaré a alguien para que pueda ser de ayuda en tu entrenamiento"- dijo Odín al saiyajin mientras caminaban hacia el lugar de entrenamiento que llegaron, había una mujer de cabello rubio, ojos azules y un traje parecido al de Thor, pero más ligero y de mujer que mira seriamente al dúo que llegó al lugar de entrenamiento, la chica se inclinó ante su señor y el saiyajin se dio cuenta tarde que el señor Odín es muy venerado y respetado por Asgard.

-"Póngase de pie, Valkyria"- ordenó el padre de todos que la rubia asintió.

-"Joven Gokú, ella será tu acompañante de entrenamiento, ella es Brunilda, una de mis mejores Valkyria del Valhala"- dijo Odín presentando a la chica que ella saludó a su nueva asignación que Gokú la saludó con su típico saludo de los Son.

-"Hola, un gusto"- extendió su mano en gesto de saludo que la chica solo pensó que es un irrespetuoso al saludar a una Valkyria y más insolente al estar en confianza con el padre de todos que ella solo miró y decidió corresponder ese gesto en un apretón de manos.

-"Bueno, joven guerrero me despido y entrene todo lo que quiera"- y con esas palabras, el padre de todos se teletransportó a su trono dejando al saiyajin y a la rubia Valkyriam una vez que pasó lo del apretón, el saiyajin se sobó un poco su mano por el apretón de la chica ya que no lo vio venir.

-"Entonces, ¿Brunilda?, empecemos a entrenar"- dijo el saiyajin para entrar a la sala de entrenamiento que la mujer asintió y cuando apenas entró Gokú, fue golpeado por la chica de frente que lo mandó a volar cayendo al lugar de entrenamiento, el saiyajin se puso de pie y con un puchero infantil dijo.

-"Oye, ¿por qué me golpeaste?"-

-"Quiero ponerte en tu lugar para respetar a tus superiores mortal"- respondió Brunilda y después de eso, desenvainó su espada para atacar al saiyajin tratando de cortarlo, pero Gokú esquivó ese sonido de la espada de la chica que sonó el suelo en donde estaba entrenando y se puso a unos metros lejos de ella.

-"Vaya al punto, ¿eh?"- el saiyajin sacó su báculo que le dieron los monjes en ese templo hace unos días atrás y se puso en pose de pelea como aumentar su ki al máximo en su poder base con una sonrisa.

-"Entonces pelearemos, Valkiueta"- dijo el saiyajin costando pronunciar el título de la rubia que ella se enojó y se lanzó al ataque para cortarlo con su espada como si fuera una rebanada pero el saiyajin lo interceptó chocando su arma con la de ella, Brunilda entonces lanzó otro ataque horizontal con su espada que el saiyajin se agachó extendiendo sus piernas para de una estocada con su báculo golpeara el vientre de la chica mandándolo unos metros lejos de ella, Brunilda se reincorporó para lanzarse de nuevo con un salto para darle un golpe vertical al saiyajin que éste con su báculo arriba con sus dos manos separadas sujetando dicha arma que lo interceptó, "Esta chica es muy fuerte, por algo Odín me dijo que es una de las mejores guerreras que tiene Asgard, por algo es la líder de las ¿Valkyries?" pensó el saiyajin mientras la chica está levitando por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo con su espada , entonces ella decidió darle una patada en el rostro del saiyajin que cayó al suelo de espalda y cuando la chica iba a apuntar con su espada, Gokú con una media vuelta y con su báculo fuera, dio un salto con sus manos para ponerse en pose de pelea al estilo cuando peleó con Vegeta por primera vez.

-"Nada mal, pero veo que estás conteniendo, ¿eh?"-dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa confiada todavía en su pose de pelea, Brunilda apuntó con su espada y dijo.

-"Tú también haces lo mismo, estuviste probando mi fuerza de combate, pero no soy una guerrera tan fácil de vencer"-

-"Eso lo veremos"- terminó de decir Gokú de forma desafiante que desapareció y a apareció detrás de la rubia Valkyria que la nombrada se percató y con un ataque con su espada de media vuelta de forma horizontal pensando que partió en dos a Gokú pero se dio cuenta que era un espejismo para después ver a Gokú delante de ella que entró a sus defensas y vio el leve golpe que le iba a dar que la mandó a volar unos metros lejos del saiyajin, ella se puso de pie, algo enojada, dijo.

-"Ahora verás mi verdadero poder"- y con esas palabras, se lanzó en ataque hacia el saiyajin que éste se emocionó al ver una chica fuerte aparte de sus amigas en el universo en donde derrotó a Cell y logró transformarse en SSJ 2, como también Carol que es una de las más fuerte de este mundo, pero Jean al no liberar su verdadero poder para ser uno con la entidad que está dentro de ella, es decir no es la más fuerte todavía al igual que Sue, pero en otro universo, tanto su amiga Diana y Kara son muy fuerte.

Entonces la Valkyria lanzó varios ataque a gran velocidad con su espada que el saiyajin se veía un poco en aprietos y tanto era la concentración en esquivar que no vio venir un rodillaso en el estómago por cortesía de su compañera de entrenamiento y cuando la chica estaba a punto de cortarlo con su espada, Gokú exclamó.

-"Kaioken x10"- un aura rojiza rodeó al saiyajin que esquivó dicho ataque, pero su ropaje superior se vio afectado por el corte de la espada, entonces Gokú con la velocidad del kaioken x10 para demostrar que un mortal puede llegar a ser fuerte con superar sus límites, Brunilda no venir que su oponente o compañero de entrenamiento la desarmó doblando su muñeca en la tiene su espada de forma firme, ella apenas vio un destello golpeó su estómago que la mandó lejos del lugar de entrenamiento que era una gran habitación, una especie de otra dimensión parecido a la habitación del tiempo, pero sin el efecto del tiempo ni su gravedad aumentada, ella se recompuso pero tanto es la velocidad del saiyajin que sintió una patada giratoria en todo el rostro para también sintiendo varios golpes en su cuerpo como si fuera un saco de boxeo para luego sentir un golpe en la nuca que su visión se volvió borrosa y cayó inconsciente, Gokú volvió a su estado normal e interceptó a la inconsciente Valkyria para decir.

-"Creo que se me pasó la mano, jejejejjejej…."- entonces salió de la sala de entrenamiento y vio una especie de cabaña por así decirlo para dormir, entró y puso a la mujer en un sofá para que descansara de su pelea, entonces Gokú decidió entrenar por su cuenta en la sala de entrenamiento hasta que despertara la chica.

En otro lugar… Nifelheim

Una mujer de cuerpo muy voluptuoso estatura alta , piel parecía que es pálida, cabello negro, ojos blanco a rojo brillante sin pupilas a simple vista, pero si la miran de cerca, son carmesí, tiene una especie de casco puesto en la caeza color rojo con alas de demonios del mismo color, cubría la parte de arriba de su rostro y sus oídos menos los ojos, tiene también una especie de cuernos largos haca arriba de forma ondulada, con hombreras de puntas hacia los lados que es grande con una calavera de metal al medio en sí con capa puesta de color rojo, como también armadura en sus antebrazos hasta sus manos de color bronce brillante, tenía puesto un pectoral escotado que cubría sus bien formados pechos y parte del vientre, un interior de cuero muy revelador, no tanto al nivel de una tanga, sus muslos desnudos, y desde la rodilla hacia abajo, botas de metal del mismo color de sus antebrazos de metal, esa mujer está sentada en su guarida mirando un orbe mágico en la que veía a un cierto saiyajin entrenando en Asgard.

-"Son Gokú, quiero ver tu máximo poder"- sonrió la mujer de forma arrogante y lamiéndose sus labios mientras lo veía entrenar sin camiseta ya que nunca se cansaba verlo entrenando así, vale decir que ella desde que sintió una perturbación en la que fue causado por el saiyajin al crear un portal dimensional, vio en su orbe a Gokú tendido en un cráter pero fue salvado por los cuatros fantástico en Midgard y desde ese día siguió lo que hacía Gokú, hasta que casi tres meses de su llegada, se dio cuenta de su historia cuando les contaba a los mortales de Midgard que eran los héroes amigos de Thor poco a poco, Ella está sonriendo como si ganó una lotería, si jugaba bien sus cartas, el saiyajin sería suyo ya que se interesó en su poder.

-"Pronto nos encontraremos, guerrero de otra dimensión"- dijo a sí misma la hermosa y voluptuosa mujer mientras estaba en su guarida en Nifelheim.

AHORA CON GOKÚ…

Brunilda abrió lentamente sus ojos, una vez que los abrió completamente, se puso en posición de sentada y vio que está en el hospedaje reservado para su compañero de entrenamiento por orden del padre de todos, entonces se dio cuenta que esté en el sofá y se sentó para poner su dedo en la frente para recordar lo que pasó, entonces el flashback de la pelea de "entrenamiento" pasó por su mente y vio que fue derrotada por el mortal de otra dimensión "Ahora sé la razón de por qué el señor Odín trajo al guerrero Son Gokú a Asgard" pensó la Valkyria ya que como guerrera y a pesar de su orgullo, ella tiene honor y admite que fue derrotada, como también reconocer que él es más fuerte que ella, pero…

-"Hasta que despertaste"- fue la voz de Gokú que Brunilda miró en donde está él, lo vio comer un gran banquete pero ella no se sorprendió así que ella se puso de pie y se sentó en la mesa ya que Gokú le dejó un gran plato de comida.

-"Bueno, pensé que ibas a tener hambre después de esa pelea, come está muy delicioso la comida acá"- dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa y seguía comiendo, la chica miró a su compañero y solo sacó una media sonrisa para comer, una vez que pasó el rato en silencio comiendo, ambos terminaron el banquete y Gokú exclamó…

-"Rica la comida, estoy muy satisfecho"- para luego sobarse el estómago con una sonrisa contenta que la Valkyria se dio cuenta de lo infantil que se puso.

-"Si, tienes razón, Señor Gokú"- dijo Brunilda mirando al saiyajin.

-"Solo dime Gokú, lo de Señor me hace sentir muy raro"- dijo el susodicho que la chica solo asintió.

-"Fue una buena pelea y usted es muy fuerte"- dijo la Valkyria de forma normal.

-"Bueno, a pesar de que te gané, tú también eres muy fuerte, con entrenamiento, puedes llegar a ser más fuerte de lo que eres ahora"- fueron las palabras del saiyajin para animar a la hermosa rubia de ojos azules llamada Brunilda, ella solo se limitó a sonreír.

-"Un honor ser su compañera de entrenamiento, para conocernos, yo soy Brunilda, una de las mejores Valkyrias de Asgard elegido por el padre de todos, mi trabajo es escoger a las almas mortales digna de entrar al Valhala o esa era mi trabajo ante de que me asignaran ser compañero de entrenamiento"- se presentó Brunilda de forma norma y cortés hacia el saiyajin.

-"Ya veo, eres muy fuerte de tu clase, yo soy Son Gokú, soy un guerrero de la raza los saiyajin, una raza de guerreros que aman las peleas y…. conquistar mundos para venderlos al mejor postor"- dijo el saiyajin que la chica al escuchar la clase de persona que es Gokú por cortesía de Heimdall y Odin, ella no tenía duda de su poder y su orígenes, pero solo eso.

-"Así que un guerrero de otra dimensión, me gustaría saber más de ti"- dijo una Valkyria que el saiyajin asintió y le contó todo hasta la pelea de Majin Buu, la estadía en DC universo, pero no el detalle de que Kara y Diana son sus futuras esposas ya que no lo recordaba y ese es el único detalle que falta para recordar pero tiempo al tiempo.

-"Vaya, tu historia fue muy extensa que digamos, pero te contaré que yo tuve toda mi vida entrenando para ser una Valkyria entrenando bajo la custodia de mi maestra Goldur (NDA: la inventé yo, así que no me regañen), para luego ser elegida por el señor Odín, pero a pesar de eso, tuve muchos desafíos…"- ella continuó contándole todo como la vez que murió y su alma reencarnaba en personas mortales, que cuando moría iba al valhalla pero después, ir a Niffelheim al reino de Hela, diosa de la muerte, fue revivida gracias a Thor que le debía todo como también morir a su amado Siegfried que no pudo ser revivido, como también la lucha y ser revivida nuevamente por Hela y ahora tiene una nueva oportunidad de redimirse…

-"Esa oportunidad de redimirme es que tengamos el vínculo de ser compañeros, El padre de todos nos dio eso, solo falta que tú tomes esa decisión"- dijo Brunilda al mirar a los ojos a Gokú, la pelea fue una prueba para ver si era digno de hacer ese vínculo y vaya que lo es.

-"mmmmm, no me gusta forzar a las personas, pero si quieres hacer esto, por mí no hay problema, podemos ser compañeros"- respondió el saiyajin ya que admira mucho a esa mujer por la historia que le contó, son muy parecido en algo y vio que ella hace lo posible para proteger a sus seres queridos a pesar de las consecuencias que puedan pasar, como la vez de proteger a un mortal que Odín quería matarlo en contra de su voluntad, pero ella lo protegió hasta que fue quitada sus poderes para volverse un mortal y por eso Gokú está dispuesto hacer lo que ella dijo.

-"Entonces toma mi mano"- dijo la Valkyria al saiyajin que éste sin pensarlo, hizo lo que le dijo la mujer rubia, ella recitó algo y un sello apareció en las manos de ambos pero luego se borró.

-"Ya está"- dijo Brunilda feliz ya que está la oportunidad de redimirse, eso quiere decir que tiene que ir con Gokú para siempre a donde sea que tiene que ir, pelear junto a él hasta la muerte y en el más allá, o sea para siempre.

Han pasado ya Dos semanas desde que Gokú llegó a Asgard y digamos que la relación saiyajin y Valkyria se fortaleció, ambos están superando sus límites entrenando al estilo Asgardiano y Saiyano, y un día cualquier en que pasó las dos semas, o mejor dicho, ya casi a las tres semanas, Gokú cerró sus ojos en la habitación de entrenamiento mientras que Brunilda le dijo que Odín lo citó a una reunión para reorganizar a las Valkyrias o sea, elegir a la nueva líder de las Valquirias ya que ella debe estar con Gokú y eso pasaría a lo más dos días y ya pasó uno.

-"Es hora de transformarme en Supe saiyajin Tres"- dijo Gokún para sí mismo, pero…

-"¿Quién anda ahí?"- Gokú sintió un poder negativo pero no tenía intenciones asesinas, miró a un lugar fijo que es la puerta de la dimensión de la sala de entrenamiento, pero volvió a sentir esa presencia y miró al otro lado y justo de frente una, mujer de "Alta" estatura, doblegando el porte del saiyajin, tiene la piel que antes se veía pálido, pero ahora es más bronceada por así decirlo, no tan exagerado, pero Gokú lo veía así buen físico, Nda: la vestimenta la mencioné antes y la personaje está en la imagen, hay que decir que es muy sexy, pero ahora con el fics, Gokú cerró sus ojos y con un ataque mental, rompió al parecer a la mujer gigante y de repente el saiyajin volteó y vio a la mujer de armadura muy reveladora con capa roja en su tamañao original, un poco más alto que Gokú por sus tacones (Nda: Gokú es bajo, según Tori, se inspiró en Bruce Lee que medía 1 . 72 m de alto, pero como soy de pegar el estirón, el saiayjin bordea el metro 80 a 82 ya que las heroínas de Marvel miden entre el metro 75 al metro 80 a excepción de Hulka).

-"Vaya, rompiste mi hechizo de ilusión, eres muy interesante, Guerrero saiyajin"- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa de confianza.

-"eh, bueno, ¿nos hemos visto antes?"- preguntó el saiyajin muy curioso ya que al ver que la intención de esa mujer voluptuosa no es de pelear sino de hablar, como una especie de conocer más a él.

-"No, es primera vez, pero me presento Son Gokú, soy Hela, la diosa de la muerte, reina de Niffelheim"- la llamada diosa de la muerte se presentó al saiyajin de forma normal.

-"Ya veo, por eso de la energía negativa, pero no ve malas intenciones en ti, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señorita Hela?"- preguntó el saiyajin con formalidad por cortesía de su compañera Brunilda que le enseñó modales para respetar a los dioses que la pelinegra con el casco rojo y ropaje muy revelador solo se rió de eso y dijo.

-"No seas tan formal Gokú, me gusta la forma en que me diriges la conversación, solo dime Hela"- eso lo dijo con un tono algo seductor que el saiyajin ni se inmutó.

-"Bueno Hela, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?, ya que es muy poco común que una diosa como tú aparezca por estos lados"- dijo el saiyajin a la voluptuosa y hermosa diosa de cabellos negros con bordes rojos en la punta de su cabello pero no se notaba eso, entonces la mujer sacó su casco notando su cabello liso negro notando sus ojos rojos a blanco sin pupilas al parecer, pero Gokú notó sus pupilas y eran de color carmesí, debe admitir que es muy hermosa cuando se sacó el casco que la identificaba como la diosa de la muerte, ella se acercó al saiyajin para estar al frente de él, solo dijo.

-"Sé la mayoría de tu historia, pero quiero saber más de ti"- fue la intención de Hela que el saiyajin solo dijo.

-"Eso, bueno, te contaré lo restante ya que me dices que sabes casi todo lo que escuchaste de mi en mi estadía en este mundo"- entonces le contó lo que pasó en DC, la pelea con Cell, el ssj2 como también algo más que pasó en esos años, el SSJ 3 que dejó sorprendida a la diosa, "si es cierto eso, debo comprobarlo" pensó la diosa de la muerte para luego ejecutar su plan.

-"Así que tienes el Super saiyajin 3, ¿eh?, me gustaría que me dieras una demostración de tus transformaciones"- fue el plan de Hela para saber si es cierto lo que Gokú le contó ya que solo vio en su orbe mágico el SSJ 1 que lo hacía ver muy imponente, supo del SSJ2 pero no lo ha demostrado en este mundo.

-"Pues, bueno, de todos modos lo iba a hacer cuando enfrente al clon de Thor pero según Odín, no es tan fuerte como lo fue su hijo, es más no creo que use el super saiyajin ordinario"- dijo Gokú a la diosa que se alejó un poco de ella que va a presenciar la transformación de Gokú.

El cabello de Gokú se erizó y puso sus brazos en forma de escuadra al nivel de su torso para dar un grito y se transformó en Super saiyajin dejando con una sonrisa en la diosa.

-"Este es el super saiyajin, pero este"- Gokú se detuvo y aumentó más su poder haciendo temblar un poco el lugar, el cabello de Gokú se erizó más y un mechón está delante y sus músculos más notorios sus marcas y rayos dentro del aura dorada.

-"Este es el que supera al super saiyajin ordinario, la fase dos, es muy fuerte"- lo dijo con una sonrisa arrogante que Hela le gustó ese tipo de gesto del saiyajin y sintió que su poder sobre pasa al de Thor pero no es rival para el padre de todos.

-"Y este….."- se detuvo para ponerse más en pose de liberar todo su poder que Hela vio eso y puso su espada en el suelo empalándolo para afirmarse en caso de…

-"Este es el supersaiyajin que pasa la fase dos, Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh"- fue el grito del saiyajin que al rato Hela sintió el aumento de poder que también fue percibido por Odín que solo sonrió mientras elegían a la próxima líder Valkyria.

Hela estaba en Shock al ver tan monstruoso poder que liberaba el guerrero Son Gokú que aumentaba más y más, no sabía hasta qué punto llegaba, lo bueno que esta dimensión de la habitación de entrenamiento está aguantando tal poder que no afectaba a Asgard y que el universo entero sienta ese poder, mientras Gokú Gritaba, su cabello dorado se estaba alargando un poco hasta que un destello brilló la habitación dejando cegado temporalmente a Hela y con un último grito, el lugar dejó de brillar, Hela abrió los ojos de a poco hasta que vio claramente y lo que vio de frente está en shock, Gokú se ve diferente, su cabello dorado largo hasta la cintura, su aura y sus rayos alrededor de él como en la segunda fase, pero su rostro fue lo que más impactó, sus cejas no están y esa mirada seria lo hacía ver muy imponente, pero su poder, ese poder de esa transformación puede igualar posiblemente al mismo Odín (Odín es multi galaxy buster por si acaso).

-"Hela, este es el super saiyajin fase tres"- dijo el saiyajin para luego desaparecer y aparecer en el cielo para entrenar, lanzando golpes rápidos y aire comprimido, "Ese hombre, tiene que ser mío, un niño de él como padre y yo… como madre… tengo que entregarme a él" pensó sensualmente ya que no solo le llamó la atención desde que llegó a este mundo, sino que ya sabe su poder y tiene todas las de ganar y que aparte de tener un hijo poderoso, ella quiere ser madre, cuando iba a decir, sintió la presencia de la Valkyria y de Odín viniendo al lugar, pero ella se preguntó por qué no se tele transportó el padre de todo, ella se acercó al saiyajin levitando, cuando está de frente a él, lo tomó de la parte de arriba del dogi y le dio un apasionado beso con lengua incluído al saiyajin que éste quedó muy en shock todavía en su forma SSJ 3, sintió que sus hormonas quería reclamar a esa mujer, pero…

-"Este beso es para que te acuerdes de mi guerrero, nos estaremos viendo más adelante"- le guiñó el ojo de forma sensual Hela, se puso su casco de diosa de la muerte y desapareció sin dejar rastro, para luego llegar Brunilda y Odín que vieron a Gokú descender lentamente al suelo en SSJ 3 que dejó muy pero muy sorprendido a la Valkyria pero no tanto a Odín ya que sabía que él puede llegar a su nivel o quizás más poderoso y llegar al nivel de Surtur, pero el tiempo lo dirá y así pasaron las tres semanas para la misión en Midgard.

FIN FLASHBACK…

-"Así es como pasó todo Carol"- fue la historia que reveló el saiyajin que omitiendo sin saber por qué lo de Hela ya que sintió que su sangre saiyajin quiere reclamar a esa diosa como suya al igual que Carol, Jean, Brunilda para sorpresa de todo, pero aún más sorprendente, a Susan Storm, pero es más intenso con la diosa de la muerte para hacerla suya ya que por boca de vegeta, la raza saiyajin reclama a la compañera ideal y fuerte, no importando su número ya que no se hacían voto de matrimonio como los terrícolas aunque practicaran la poligamia.

-"Gokú, eso fue… wow…. Llegaste al super saiyajin 3, eres muy poderoso"- dijo Carol halagando a su amor de su vida que Brunilda admitió lo fuerte que es su compañero en batallas y otra cosa más, pero dejaron eso de lado ya que Gokú sintió el ki de varios tipos con poderes especiales.

-"Se está armando una batalla en una isla, siento a los X-men, a Tony, Steve peleando junto a otros"- fue lo que reveló el saiyajin para ponerse sus dos dedos en la frente para decir.

-"Iremos"- las chicas asintieron y tomaron del hombro al saiyajin que éste hizo el shunkaido en dirección a la batalla.

EN OTRO LADO….

-"Serás mío Gokú, no importa si te vas a otro mundo, te haré mio"- dijo una diosa de la muerte muy pero muy sensual ya que como dije, aparte de su poder, quiere ser madre y sentir eso a pesar de ser el avatar de la muerte misma.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 14…

NDA: La cerré en la mejor parte, así que en la imagen de portada son las chicas que irán con Gokú a todas partes…

Marvel comics

Carol Danvers alias Ms. Marvel

Jean Grey

Brunilda alias Valkyria

Susan Storm alias mujer invisible

Hela la diosa de la muerte

DC Comics

Diana alias mujer maravilla

Kara Zor-El alias Supergirl

Animé High School DXD

Rossweisse la Valkyria.

Sería todo y es la lista definitive, puede gustarle o no gustarle pero no puedo dar en el gusto a todo lamentablemente, bueno nos revimos en el próximo capítulo ya que no será tan largo como este capítulo.


	15. Chapter 15

NDA: No soy dueño de nada de nada por si acaso, lo hago por hobbie y porque se me da la gana…

Capítulo 15: "Bajas mortales, la derrota humillante y nuevos aliados inesperados para el saiyajin Segunda parte"

En la planta química Geffen-Meyer… En una isla… hace un rato atrás…

Vemos a un grupo de héroes de los llamados vengadores rebeldes liderado por el capitán América acompañados por héroes conocidos como Hércules, Goliath, Cable el antihéroe, Daredevil, Visión, Luke Cage y entre otros héroes que se negaron al acta del registro de superhéroes ya que querían mantener sus identidades civiles para evitar que sus enemigos usen a sus familiares por su culpa…

-"Mmmmmmmmm, qué raro, no hay nada aquí, el lugar está abandonado"- dijo Luke Cage mirando alrededor que Visión solo asintió…

-"¿cuántos trabajadores dijo la radio?"- preguntó Steve a Cable pidiendo información del asunto.

-"Tres o cuatrocientos. Pero hay algo extraño aquí, Capitán, no recojo nada en mi conexión a info-net relativo a señales de pánicos…"- se detuvo para mirar al suelo al ver una especie de letrero.

-"¿Qué pasa Cable?"- dijo Luke Cage a su colega que éste quedó en shock al leer ese letrero.

" _Geffen-Meyer, propiedad de STARK INDUSTRIES"_

 _-"_ Todos váyanse de aquí, _ES UNA TRAMPA"-_ Exclamó Cable en señal de advertencia al grupo que fue demasiado tarde ya que se lanzaron dardos desde el cielo que les dio a dos héroes que cayeron inconsciente y que los demás lograron esquivar dicho dardos…

Entonces aparecieron frente a ellos Tony Stark armado con su armadura de Iron Man junto a Spiderman con su nueva armaduras con patas de arañas de metales color dorados y el traje rojizo, tres de los cuatros fantástico ya que Johnny, el hermano de Susan está recuperándose en el hospital de forma en que mañana se recuperará gracias a Gokú, una mujer llamada She-Hulk como algunos de los X-men que fue obligado por Tony como es el caso de Jean Grey, Scott Summer y Kitty Pride con el trato de dejarlos en paz a los estudiantes y al profesor que estén fuera de eso, como también otros héroes como Ant Man, Wasp, entre otros héroes como también SHIELD merodeando la zona para que no se escapen los rebeldes y confinarlos a una cárcel especial de acuerdo al nivel de amenaza.

-"Claro que es una trampa, ¿Cómo si no íbamos a tenerlos todos juntos aquí?"- fue la voz de Tony en el traje de Iron Man en frente de los héroes que una vez fueron compañero y amigos.

-"¿qué demonios le han hecho, Cap, están congelados?"- dijo uno de los héroes socorriendo a uno de los colegas inconsciente mientras que el mencionado Steve Roger solo miraba seriamente a sus enemigos.

-"No te preocupes, son tranquilizantes que les dieron"- dijo Spiderman de forma tranquila.

-"No hemos venido a arrestarte, Capi, te estamos ofreciendo una señal de amnistía final para terminar todo esto"- dijo el hombre más conocido como Iron Man haciendo una propuesta muy tentadora al líder de los rebeldes.

-"¿rendición?, no gracias, creo que usaré mis oportunidades"- fue la respuesta contundente del Capitán referencia locas, digo, Capitán América.

-"Oh vamos, Cap, los que ganan mientras peleamos entre nosotros son los malos, esto va en contra de los principios que creías"- dijo un frustrado Peter Parker con su nuevo traje que le dio Tony.

-"No me hables de principios, Spiderman, Vi el montaje que te armaste en la Tele, ¿está contenta Mary Jane de que (el Poro…. Digo) El Hombre de arena sepa su código postal?"- dijo Steve mirando a Spidy que lo dejó callado sin argumentos para mirar a Tony.

-"Capi, sé que estás enfadado con esto, pero es un cambio tradicional a nuestro trabajo, no vivimos en 1945"- dijo Tony a Steve que Continuó.

-"El público no quiere héroes detrás de una máscara o identidades secretas, quieren sentirse seguros de que estemos alrededor y no hay otra forma de recuperar su respeto"- terminó de decir Iron Man tratando de convencer a su amigo de que recapacite y se registre en el acta de héroes.

El Capitán América miró alrededor y vio que estaban rodeados por los agentes de SHIELD bien armados, entonces tomó una decisión, extendió su mano como en señal de hacer un trato a Tony Stark que Tony acepto dicho gesto.

-"Tienes cinco minutos"- fue lo que dijo Steve Roger al líder de lo que están a favor con el acta de registrarse y mostrar sus identidades al público.

-"Eso es suficiente para mí"- dijo Tony con una sonrisa y cuando soltó la mano de Steve vio un pequeño dispositivo que parecía un bicho de metal de cuatros patas.

-"¿Qué demonios?"- de repente se sintió paralizado por momentos que Goliath aumentó su tamaño para decir.

-"Esto es un emisor de electrones diseñados por el equipo técnico de Nick Fury por si te pasabas al lado contrario"- y entonces empezó una riña en que se metió Ant Man para pelear contra Goliath y Steve contra Tony Stark que le dio un sendo puñetazo que hizo restroceder a Iron Man.

-"No debiste derribar a dos chicos, Iron Man"- fue lo que dijo El Capi al darle un golpe con el escudo a Tony Stark derribándolo por el momento, mientras que Goliath derribó a Mar-Vel que llegó con el grupo un poco después de que se fue Gokú con Carol y lo reportó con Tony y Reed mientras que Sue solo sonrió para sí misma y aliviada de que "Su amigo"… _con ventaja_ está en aquí mientras iban al lugar de emboscada, pero ahora con la pelea campal.

-"Quiero pelear con Niño Hulking, ¿por qué no obedecen mejor?"- decía La Mole con un ligero golpe al joven grande verde y rubio, mientras que uno de los encargados de SHIELD llamó a la sala de Control del helipuerto que no se involucraran en la pelea por el momento.

Spiderman logró esquivar el lanzamiento del escudo del Capitán América que con sus patas de metales de arañas tomó el escudo y lo mandó mientras decía…

-"Wow, cuidado con eso capi, podrías sacarle un ojo a alguien"- para después lanzarlo en todo el restro del mencionado que lo dejó algo aturdido para después golpear al resto de héroes Rebeldes como Visión con el escudo del capitán, a Dare devil mientras que Ben alias La Mole golpeó al Hulking.

-"Armadura, desviar sistemas primarios de energía y reiniciar"- dijo Tony que la computadora de la armadura así hizo y entonces Iron Man está de vuelta para pelear, vio a Steve a espalda de él mientras estaba golpeando a Spiderman y se impulsó, Steve a pesar de la advertencia de Hércules, no pudo interceptar el golpe de Tony que le dio en toda la espalda que chocó contra un muro y se rompió cayendo al suelo muy herido.

-"Aghhh- gimió de dolor Steve Roger mientras que Iron man caminaba lentamente hacia él porque sabe que su ex amigo está herido, pero el Capitán nunca se rinde, se puso de pie y trató de acertarle un puño pero no podía ya que Tony lo interceptó como si nada.

-"Pierdes el tiempo, Cap, esta armadura ha grabado todos tus golpes, hasta tu movimiento prohibido"- fue lo que dijo Iron Man para darle un puñetazo en el rostro a Steve y otro más a plena potencia dejándolo seriamente heridos… pero….

-"No, Cobardes, apártense de mi camino"- exclamó Hércules zafando del agarre de un héroe para ir a por su amigo y colega Steve, que se metió Hulka en el camino pero éste la derribó junto a Spiderman que salió volando…

-"Aguanta Capitán, voy a ayudarte"- exclamó el hombre con la fuerza bruta mientras se sacaba a todos sus oponentes encima…

EN EL HELIPUERTO…

-"Quinientos cazadores Capas rodeando el perímetro, comandante, solo esperan sus órdenes"- dijo uno de los soldados de SHIELD a su comandante.

-"Mantengan sus posiciones ya que el "código Relámpago" tiene prioridad"- fue la orden de la comandante de SHIELD que miraba por medio de una pantalla la pelea entre héroes que de repente…

Un Rayo gigantesco le llegó a Hércules que lo dejó con heridas mientras que los demás alrededor cayeron heridos porque ese rayo los alcanzó, todos miraron al cielo y vieron a un hombre cabello rubio largo de buen físico con armadura asgardiana con su fiel Martillo que es Mjolnir que los demás quedaron en Shock en especial el equipo del Capitán América que no podían creer lo que están viendo… Es el dios del trueno, THOR…

Empezó a llover y el dios Nórdico descendió con gracia con su martillo en alto, uno de los héroes llamado Halcón dijo.

-"¿Thor?"- el rubio de Asgard miró a la persona que lo llamó por su nombre con seriedad.

-"Soy Yo, Halcón, amigo"- pero no pudo terminar ya que una heroína dijo…

-"¿Dónde estabas últimamente, te creíamos muerto"- entonces Thor dijo estas palabras de forma cortante.

-"No… Puñal… serán ustedes golpeado por este martillo"- y con esas palabras, lanzó su martillo a los enemigos de la Acta que los dejó fuera de combate.

-"Esto es muy, muy malo, tenemos que salir de aquí"- dijo una heroína a favor del Capitán América.

-"Miserables, no irán a ninguna parte"- dijo el hijo de Odín y golpeó su martillo causando una luz de rayos que causó una explosión que los mandó a volar dejándolo fuera de combate de forma definitiva.

CON STEVE VS TONY…

-"Capi, no quiero golpearte ya que tienes la mandíbula rota, ríndete y te dejaré que SHIELD te atiendan con los médicos"- dijo Tony dándole otra oportunidad de terminar esto y someterse a la Ley de registros de héroes.

-"Yo, rendirme, nunca me rendiría ante un niñato como tú"- respondió Steve con su traje roto y herido seriamente que Tony activó el bloqueo auditivo en su armadura para decir…

-"Esto va a doler"- y con esas palabras activó una onda de sonido que hizo afectar los oídos del Capitán para luego recibir unos misiles de Tony que lo mandó a volar lejos dejándolo ya al borde de la muerte si no se recibe atención médica.

Mientras tanto…

-"Señor, esto es horrible, apenas puedo mirar"- dijo Susan Storm evitando mirar a lo que una vez fueron sus colegas y amigos en las peleas.

-"A mí tampoco me gusta esto, Sue, pero al menos no hay huesos rotos… Retírate Thor, ellos serán atendidos por el cuerpo médico de SHIELD"- fue lo que dijo su esposo Reed mientras que Thor obedecía a lo que decía su amigo por así decirlo sin rechistar..

-"Eres un hueso duro de roer, Capi, pero mírate aun te mantienes en pie"- decía Tony Stark mientras extendía su mano para crear un poder de su armadura…

-"Pero lo siento, esto tiene que terminar, cuando despiertes, estarás en el centro de detención de Super héroes"- y cuando estaba a punto de noquear al capitán, un tanque de Agua se lanzó en Iron Man y no era nada menos que hércules que a pesar de estar herido seguía en pie para seguir peleando y eso motivó a los rebeldes seguir peleando para Halcón tomar a un capitán América con graves Heridas que Thor iba a ir a por el Halcón que se comunicó con Cable para activar un método de tele transporte como plan de escape…

-"Yo los cubro, ayuda al capitán"- dijo Goliath que creció más su forma para enfrentarse a un Thor sin emociones…

-"Prepárate para el regreso más corto de tu vida Thor"- dijo Goliath para enfrentar al supuesto hijo de Odín…

-"No lo creo"- fueron las palabras sin emociones del rubio que con su martillo lanzó un Haz de rayo que traspasó el corazón de Goliath matándolo al instante….

Gokú llegó justo en ese momento junto a Carol y Brunilda, el saiyajin quedó en shock al ver que el impostor de Thor mató a Goliath, un héroe y exclamó….

-"TONY"-exclamó el saiyajin a Iron man, ya que estaba sumamente enojado por lo que vio sus ojos, recuerdo del pasado pasaron por su mente, la muerte de su amigo Krillin a manos de Freezer que Susan miró al saiyajin que llegó ya que a ella no le gustó o sea, está muy enojado con su esposo y Tony ya que ellos crearon a un clon de Thor con partes del adn de él y cuerpo Ciborg y ella puso un escudo que Jean la apoyó en donde estaba Reed y los demás héroes…

-"¿Qué rayos hiciste Reed, pensé que ibas a poner a Thor antiguo y no una máquina de matar"- dijo Ant Man que recapacitó acerca de eso e incluso a Spiderman.

-"Susan, por favor tienes que creerme…"- trató de explicarse Reed pero fue cortado por Susan…

-"No me digas ni una sola maldita palabra, ¿para esto dejaste de lado a mí y a mis hijos?"- decía una muy enojada Mujer invisible mientras activó su escudo para evitar los que están a favor de la ley hicieran más destrozos… pero…

-"MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"- Exclamó un Gokú que se transformó en Super Saiyajin 2 a Full power haciendo temblar el lugar que salió disparado contra Thor que le dio un puñetazo a plena potencia mandándolo a volar lejos del lugar causando un Shock en todos los héroes, pero solo vieron un destello dorado que salió al lugar en donde salió volando el hijo de Odín, lo único que sintieron que por cada golpe, un sonido que se hacía oír en todo ese lugar hasta las ciudades vecinas, pero miraron al cielo ya que se oyó ese sonido de explosión causado por los puños del saiyajin que mandó en picada al hijo de Odín que cayó al suelo causando un gran Cráter cerca en donde estaban los héroes, lo rebeldes ganaron algo de tiempo gracias a Susan, Jean y el saiyajin Son Gokú, Carol y Brunilda miraron con los ojos abiertos con sorpresa ya que es primer vez que ven a Gokú sumamente enojado al igual que Susan y Jean que apenas vieron el super saiyajin de su interés amoroso.

Entonces Gokú bajó al suelo en donde estaba un herido Thor con una mano destrozada y su cara notando su parte robótica, miró con desprecio al falso hijo de Odín…

-"Tu padre me dijo muchas cosas buenas de ti y me dijo también que no caería tan bajo para unirte a esta farsa"- dijo el saiyajin para tomar a Thor y lanzarlo a los cielos que éste vio una oportunidad y exclamó…

-"Yo Soy Thor, el verdadero Thor"- y con su martillo, lanzó un gran Rayo hacia el saiyajin que éste ahueco sus manos y exclamó…

-"Haaaaaaaaaaaaa"- un kamehameha chocó con el rayo del martillo de Thor que causó una luz cegadora en los demás héroes mientras que el Team Capitán américa se marcharon con la capa de tele transportación a su base secreta.

-"NO DEJARÉ QUE ME GANES"- exclamó Thor pero….

-"MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"- Gokú aumentó su kamehameha que el martillo de Thor cedió y el falso hijo de Odín recibió ese ataque de lleno y con un grito desgarrador fue desintegrado por el poder de Gokú hasta ya no quedar nada de él, el martillo Mjolnir que por suerte pudo aguantar ese poder cayó al suelo duro y esa luz cegadora desapareció quedando solo Gokú con su nueva apariencia para los héroes a excepción de Reed y Tony que miraron en shock ya que el Mjolnir está en el suelo y Thor no está, eso quiere decir…

-"Tony"- dijo el saiyajin todavía en SSJ2 que miró seriamente a ellos mientras que los demás no podían emitir una sola palabra, peor aún para Carol, Sue, Jean, pero Brunilda no tanto, pero igual es sorprendente la transformación de Gokú, su compañero de batallas…

-"Gokú… yo…."- no pudo completar una sílaba ya que estaba en Shock y fue interrumpido por el saiyajin…

-"Te daré una advertencia, si liberas el proyecto Z, será tu perdición"- fueron las palabras de un serio Gokú que se acercó al martillo de Thor y lo tomó como si de una herramienta se tratara ya que el martillo consideró digno de ser tomado por el saiyajin.

-"Heimdall, aquí tengo el martillo"- y con esas palabras, Gokú mandó el martillo al cielo siendo recibido por el camino arcoíris y se cerró una vez que entró el Mjolnir.

-"Esta farsa tiene que terminar o… se las verán conmigo"- el aura del SSj 2 con los rayos alrededor y una mirada imponente dejó con miedo a cada metahumano que no esté al nivel de Thor o del Sentry o el mismísimo Hulk.

-"Con esto, SHIELD Y EL GOBIERNO TE BUSCARÁN intensamente"- dijo Tony al saiyajin para que lo convencieran de no ser buscado ya que el gobierno le quiere lavar el cerebro por el poder que tiene y ese potencial ilimitado que descubrió Reed en las células S.

-"Que así sea, ¿quiénes irán conmigo?"- invitó un serio Gokú que las respuestas no se hicieron esperar…

-"Yo iré contigo"- dijo una Jean junto a Kitty que se unieron a la causa pero eso atraerá consecuencias, Scott solo hizo un gesto de "Yo me haré cargo del profesor" que Jean captó eso con su poder mental y asintió ya que sabía ella que Cíclope no quiere dejar sola a Emma y al profesor mientras Logan se fue en un viaje a buscar al asesino que empezó todo esto, Nitro.

-"Yo iré"- dijo una Susan que dejó en shock a Reed.

-"Pero… te buscarán"- dijo su futuro ex esposo.

-"Prefiero eso a que sea envuelto en un baño de sangre"- respondió la hermosa rubia alias mujer invisible.

Spiderman quedó pensativo ante eso y vio como tres mujeres más Ben se unieron al saiyajin, ni SHIELD, ni Tony hicieron algo ya que al ver el poder de Gokú, les sería imposible contraarrestarlo a menos que…. El proyecto Z y quizás el Sentry puedan detenerlo y dejarlo a merced del gobierno estado unidense.

-"Toquen sus manos, nos iremos lejos de aquí"- dijo el saiyajin que todos asintieron hasta que Carol tocó el hombro de Gokú y Brulnilda el otro pero Jean aprovechó el Bug y se aferró a la mano de su amado mientras que Susan solo abrazó el brazo de su amado, ya que no tiene dudas, ella está enamorada de Son Gokú y lo que hizo Reed como también Tony, fue imperdonable, en especial lo que están haciendo el gobierno para exponerlo a sus enemigos.

-"Gokú, ne…."- no puso terminar de hablar Sue ya que el saiyajin la interrumpió…

-"Lo sé, llegaremos a ese lugar y traeremos a los chicos como también a Johnny"- la mujer asintió y se sintió muy segura al sentir el aura de su amado saiyajin y se dio cuenta de lo guapo que se veía…

Entonces, el saiyajin desapareció junto a ese grupo dejando al Team Stark solo que Reed dijo…

-"Tenemos que apresurar el proyecto Z, Tony"-

-"Lo sé, Reed, lo siento Gokú, tú no puedes seguir con vida"- dijo Stark para que todos se fueran a la base de los vengadores…

CON EL SAIYAJIN….

-"Bien llegamos"- dijo el saiyajin llegando a una especie de base al aire libre con casas tipos colonial que dejó pasmado a los demás…

-"Eso…."- fue lo que dijo Susan en Shock al ver el hermoso lugar…

-"Bueno, eso me lo dio Odín en caso que haya gente que me uniera a mi equipo y este lugar es donde nadie puede buscarnos, somos invisible para ellos, pero eso sí, tienen que salir por esa cueva al mundo real que los deja en la montaña Paozu"- fue la explicación del saiyajin a su amiga, primera amiga de este mundo que ella solo sonrió pero…

-"Ejem, ahora que se explicó todo, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"- dijo una Carol algo celosa ya que esa rubia roba saiyajin se puso muy acaramelada con su amado.

-"Bueno, a decir verdad, tenemos que buscar al profesor y los X-men, como a mis…. Digo Valerie y Franklin como también a Johnny"- dijo el saiyajin que el corazón de Susan casi se le salió al escuchar que iba a decir sus hijos que su cara se puso roja para después hacerse invisible que dejó a todos con una mirada extrañada, pero celosas a dos heroínas, Kitty solo se reía de la situación y…

-"Bueno, entonces vamos a por ellos, Susan, Jean"- dijo el saiyajin que ambas asintieron que tomaron la mano de su amado y Gokú hizo la tele transportación para que Susan prepare a ellas y sus hijos junto a su hermano como en el caso de Jean que dejó fuera de combate a los centinelas una vez que llegó ahí, los chicos estaban más que preparados ya que esto se hizo con antelación por cortesía de la comunicación telepática entre mundos por parte de Gokú y el Profesor Charles y así se hizo como también Susan y sus hijos, como su hermano dejando solo a Reed con el proyecto Z…

FIN de la segunda parte…

NDA: perdón por hacerla corta, pero quiero proponer algo, ¿a quién les gustaría de los héroes fueran parte del Team Gokú o team Kokú… ? escriban hermanos escriban….

Lo otro… me da lo mismo las trolleadas que recibo por parte de anónimo que me llegan en los moderadores de comentarios, cada uno con sus gusto pero no toleraré comentarios tóxico pero sí acepto comentarios con críticas constructiva… eso sería todo por ahora….

PD: se viene el destructor, Superman Versus sentry, Diana llega a Marvel con Vegeta, junto a Conner y Val… y el arma Z….. Kara troleando con Goten y Trunks en DXD…

Un viejo enemigo….

Elijan el lemons rikolino, al menos dos…

PD2: aparecerá un tipo... que... no daré Spoiler...


End file.
